Please Pass the Peas
by theonlykyla
Summary: Could an old love be rekindled over frozen peas? It can if an old childhood friend is holding them. Silly little love story about old friends reconnecting and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So yeah, here we go again. I promise. No heartfail. No death. No tissues needed.**

**This one is light, funny and full of fluff;)**

**Long Live Drabble wars (Kitkat681) regardless of the fact that she kicks my ass every single time;) I still love the competition!**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM. If I were, I wouldn't be sitting here, alone, at work. I'd be off w/ my girls somewhere doing something fun and having the time of my life.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I saw her standing there, at the freezer case, holding frozen green peas.

Blah. Well, just simply cooked like the package says they are blah.

She was kinda cute. Her hair was a mess in some sort of up-do….her skirt was crooked and her shirt was mis-buttoned…but she had these really cute shoes on. They were zebra print but have a lion head painted on the toe. Wonder what's up with that?

Don't lions eat zebras?

Regardless, she was in my way. I needed the frozen okra and she's hogging the frozen vegetable section. I cleared my throat again before she turned around, still reading the package, totally oblivious to me.

"Excuse me." I said as I reached behind her to grab the package I needed. I stepped back and was about to turn towards my cart when she spoke.

"Edward?" Her voice was soft and questioning. Memories flood my mind.

I hadn't heard that voice in almost ten years. I've missed it everyday.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Bella?" I can't believe my eyes as I stood there really looking her over. I couldn't believe I hadn't recognize her before.

Bella had been Alice's best childhood friend, but her parents divorced when they were eleven years old and her mom up and moved them to Phoenix. Alice was heart-broken over it.

Bella had not been back to Forks since, that I know of.

"What are you…..?" We both started to speak at the same time….both of us stared at each other in total disbelief.

Alice nor Bella ever knew that I was just as miserable and depressed when Bella left.

At thirteen I had been in love with her.

I also knew that I would marry her one day.

And, here she was.


	2. Chapter 2 Do you like peas?

**A/n: I'm so glad that you are liking the story. Yes, light, fluffy, sweet….fun stuff.**

**I'll probably only post through ch 5 today. This is going to be a long one and I haven't had time to finish writing the whole thing yet. SO, be patient, (SHEREEN) I'll get it out quickly, hopefully, over the weekend.**

**EPOV**

"I can't believe your standing here, in the frozen vegetables at my favorite grocery store?" I said to her as we both moved closer to one another, our eyes never left the others.

"I can't believe you...what did you just say? Your favorite grocery store? You live in Seattle?" Bella's eyes got wide and anxious.

"Yes, Alice and I have an apartment a few blocks from here. We both go to UW." I managed to speak while my throat felt like raw sandpaper.

Bella. My Bella.

All grown up. Standing here.

Looking all crazy and disorderly. Alice would cringe and then make her over for sure.

"Alice? She's here too?" Bella questioned and looked around for Alice. I noticed the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm certain she'll want to see you. I know I want to see you...more of you... I mean. I'm glad to have found you." What the fuck was that Edward?

Complete word vomit...I mean, yes, I want to see more of her, preferrably naked in my bed but she didn't need to know that.

Well, not yet anyways.

"You want to see me? More of me?" She questioned again. Repeating everything I said. She shook her head and wiped a tear.

"Why would either of you want to see me?" She asked anxiously, wringing her hands and kind of moving from foot to foot.

Did she need to use the bathroom?

"Well, um...you were our friend. We've missed you for like ten years, six months and four days...and well, shit." I spoke that outloud didn't I? Dammit, Edward, get a grip.

"What?" Her voice peaked a high note and her eyes were bulging out of her head. She probably thinks I'm some perverted stalker guy.

"You like peas?" I asked and nodded to the package in her hand. I hoped that I changed the subject. Or distracted her.

"What?" Bella looked scared and sad and anxious again.

"I said, do you like peas?" I smiled at her, hoping that my weird smile that everyone said I had would throw her off analzying what I'd said.

She smiled at me, let the tears fall and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I guess she really likes peas.

**A/n: See ya soon! Tootles, Kyla**


	3. Chapter 3 You thought I hated you?

**A/n: He has been deemed FREEZERWARD….what do you think? IDK, let's see if it fits him.**

**I'm thinking maybe two more, but they'll be much later tonight.**

**ENJOY**

**EPOV**

While I enjoyed having Bella's arms wrapped around me, my body had started to react in ways that I couldn't control.

And we were in the frozen vegetable section of the grocery store.

Not a good combination.

"Bella, why are you crying? It's okay to like peas, I like them too." I said, as I softly caressed her back.

Dang, she has a really soft back. Well her shirt is really soft. But I bet her skin is soft, too.

"You do?" She pulled back and looked up at me. "I mean, you like peas?"

I nodded my head. "Is that why you are crying?" I didn't understand what was going on, clearly.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve and took a step back. I was instantly missing her up against me.

I hoped she didn't look at my crotch, in my sweats, and my shirt wasn't long enough to hide it.

Damn, she's going to think I'm a perv.

"Um, well, I mean, you don't hate me?" Bella's eyes held sadness and another round of tears were sitting there threatening to fall.

"You thought I hated you?" I was completely confused. Why on earth would I hate this beautiful, snot-nosed creature?

"Well, my mom said that you and Alice returned all my letters and that you never wanted to talk to me again. Renee didn't want me to see Charlie anymore because of _her _drinking problem, so she might have told me that so I wouldn't keep asking to go to Forks." She said as those tears she'd been holding back spattered down her cheeks.

"I could never hate you Isabella Swan." I said as I pulled her into a hug. She was warm.

"You couldn't?" Her voice was muffled by the fact that her face was buried in my chest and she was breathing into my shirt.

Her breath. Against my chest. DAMMIT. There it goes again!

"How could you ever believe that either Alice or I could hate you?" I rubbed my hands up and down her back, which was not helping my situation any at all!

"Because, I left you. I left both of you; my best friend and my pretend boyfriend." She cried and I had to shake my head.

"Pretend boyfriend?" I whispered. Did I hear her right? She couldn't possibly?

"Yes." Bella squeaked out.

OH.

MY.

GOODNESS.

**A/n: Awwwww….pretend boyfriend….he's mine, too;) How about you?**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	4. Chapter 4 Well, you are mine now

**A/n: I apologize for the delay, RL on a Friday night is hectic. But, I'm here now. There'll be one more update after this one, tonight. **

**Tomorrow, expect 5 updates...maybe more depending on how much more I can get written tonight.**

**I have to give a huge shout out to Kelsey Nicole, Shereen and Kitkat. They sure made my day fun today.**

**EPOV**

"You have to know that Alice called Jasper her pretend boyfriend the summer before I left. And well, I called you mine." Bella said as she straightened up,but continued to wipe her snotty nose on her sleeve. She blushed when she looked up at me.

"Oh, well, yeah, I knew about Alice and Jasper, but I never thought you thought about me like that, I'd hoped but well, I always thought you just saw me as Alice's annoying older brother." I stammered over my words. While I tried to measure her reaction but her face was perplexed...and I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"You'd hoped? I mean, yeah, you were Alice's big brother but well, not that I thought of you like a brother, I mean...Oh you like Okra?" Her eyes narrowed on the bag still in my hand.

She was trying to distract me just as I had done to her earlier.

"Did you know that Alice and Jasper are engaged?" I managed to speak while trying to imagine my grandma in her underpants so that the situation down below would disappear.

It wasn't working.

Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, was standing in front of me. All grown up. With boobs. With the body of a young woman.

Not the little eleven year old bashful child she'd been last time I saw her.

She was even more beautiful that I could have imagined. And I wanted her to be mine.

"No, I didn't know that. Apparently, I'v missed out on a lot." She said with a huff and a hint of sadness.

"Well, you are mine now, so you won't be missing out on anything else." I blurted out. I pinched my eyes shut, sighed and opened my eyes to see her face shining back at me.

With a quirked an eyebrow she asked me, "I'm yours now?"

Thank goodness she didn't seem pissed at me. So I just nodded my head, unable to speak for fear of what might come out of my unfiltered mouth.

"You don't have a girlfriend or a wife?" She asked, almost fearful of what I might say.

I choked on a laugh, "Um, that would be a big, fat no." I chuckled as I took in her embarrassment.

"Hey," I lifted her chin to look me in the eyes, "I've been waiting on you." I spoke softly to her.

Her eyes grew wide and filled with tears again.

Oh shit, what did I say now? I really need to invest in a muzzle or a translator or something.

"I've waited on you, too." She whispered to me as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

WHAT?

A/n: Collective sigh, ISN"T HE ADORABLE?

One more tonight...see ya soon.

Kyla


	5. Chapter 5 Stupid Cell Phone

**Chapter 5 Stupid Cell Phone**

**A/n: I think I like Veggieward...I just can't go with Peaward shudders …..ewwwww**

**I have to give a shout out to my girls: Steph, Massy, Bev, BSG, Kitkat, Sandy and Cat...thanks for the love you all show me continually. You keep me laughing, constantly!**

**Enjoy. Last one of the night. I'll be posting sporadically through the day, tomorrow.**

**EPOV**

"You don't have a boyfriend?" I managed to stutter without spitting in her face.

She blushed again.

"No." Her voice was soft and embarrassed again.

I lifted her chin, again. "I'm glad." I smiled at her.

Just then my cell phone started to shrill with Alice's awful ringtone.

"It's Alice." I sighed and started to answer my phone.

"Let me answer it, please?" Her eyes were pleading with me so I handed her my phone.

"Go for it." I said as I watched her touch the screen.

"Hello?" Bella's voice was excited.

I could hear Alice's high-pitched rant and rave from where I stood. I distinctly made out the words 'who is this?' in a scream.

"It's Bella Swan." She replied with a smile on her face and her eyes twinkling at me.

"I think she dropped the phone, Edward." Bella said and handed me the phone.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively.

"EDWARD, WAS THAT REALLY BELLA SWAN?" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Yes, Alice, it was." I said with a chuckle and winked at Bella.

"Bring her home. I don't care what you did to find her, kidnap her, tie her up, throw her over your shoulder, BUT BRING HER HOME WITH YOU!" Once again, Alice screamed in my ear.

"I'll see what I can do, bye Alice." I said and ended the call. I also turned the phone off because I knew she'd be calling me right back.

"Nice to see some things haven't changed." Bella laughed and pointed to the phone.

"Stupid fucking cell phone." I mumbled. "I'm supposed to bring you home with me but I need to finish shopping first. Is Peas all you need?" I asked hoping she would go home with me and stay forever.

"What? Oh yeah, the peas. Um, yes, I need to get a few more things. Shop together?" She was a little scattered as she searched around her for something.

"I am your boyfriend now, so grocery shopping together is a must." Oh good Lord, did I just openly declare myself her boyfriend? Shit, I did. Oh my. She's going to run screaming away from me and I'll have lost her for good.

"Of course," she laughed and wrapped her arm through mine.

I smiled.

**A/n: I flove him HARDCORE. He's just to precious. Isn't he?**

**BTW, some of you have asked...Bella is 21 and Edward is 23. **

**Grumpy- they were "pretend" boyfriends because the girls were only 11 yrs old back then...and the boys were 13...they were still just little girls...and oh so silly;)**

**Tootles,  
>Kyla<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Do you still have that scar?

**Chapter 6 Do you still have that scar?**

**A/N: The first of 5 updates today...enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Bella smiled back at me. I felt like I was floating in the clouds.

I sound like a pussy, huh? Well, who cares.

I've dreamed about this girl for the past fourteen years. Yes, I was nine when I realized that I was really, really in like with her. That stupid twit Mike Newton pushed her down on the playground and she skinned her knee.

First, I tended to her knee with bactine and a bandaid. Then I beat up Mike Newton. I was grounded for a week. But, it was because of that skinned knee that I decided to go into medicine.

"Do you still have your scar?" I asked as we strolled down the freezer section.

"Which one?" Bella giggled. It was adorable. I needed to hear it again and again. Preferrably when we were naked and she was in my bed.

Stop it. It's rising again. And she's holding my arm. Dammit. She's going to know I'm a huge perv and never want to let me see her naked.

Oh god. I bet her body is amazing in the moonlight.

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked, her voice full of concern.

I stopped walking and stared at her. "What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Are you ok? You have a sour look on your face and well, um you keep touching your junk." She whispered those last few words.

I'm sure my face was blazing red with embarrassment that she caught me touching my jewels. But damn they were swollen and throbbing. She has no idea the power she weilds over me.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just..." what was I going to say, 'oh just thinking of you naked in my bed'...yeah, I don't think so.

"I was thinking of something I forgot to do. But it's ok." I hoped that went over like the truth. Somehow I doubt it though.

"Are you sure? I mean, if I'm making you uncomfortable, I can move away a little." She sounded so sad but sincerely worried.

"NO!" I screamed.

People turned and stared at us.

She blushed.

"I mean, please don't move away. I like having you this close." I was flustered and horny and I had Bella Swan on my arm.

What more could happen today?

**A/n: Seriously, could he be anymore sickeningly sweet? LOL I flove him;)**

**Tootles for now, Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7 Someone Hurt Your Feelings?

**Chapter 7 Someone hurt your feelings?**

**A/n: The next update won't be for a few hours, so savor this one...it is saturday afterall and I've got RL pulling me away from my laptop;(**

**BBL. ENJOY!**

**EPOV**

"Is there anything else you need in the frozen section?" I asked as we got to the end of the aisle.

I suddenly couldn't remember everything that I needed. I never wrote a list because I am usually the one that does all the 'domesticated' shopping, as Alice calls it. She has no use for grocery or 'household item' stores. As I am the only one that cooks and cleans, it all falls to me.

"No, I don't think so. But I do need something in the produce section." She motioned towards the produce and fresh fruit department of the store.

"Then, let's go." I smiled and turned us in that direction.

"You know, this day is soooo not turning out how I thought it would." Bella said, her voice a little heavy.

"Oh yeah, how did it start?" I wanted to know everything about her, but somehow that conversation didn't quite seem appropriate to be having in the grocery store. It was better suited for late at night, naked and lying in my bed.

I mentally palm my face. I am such a perv. All I keep thinking about is getting this girl home and into my bed. And she's not just some girl, she's Bella fucking Swan.

"Crappy. These girls at work are mean to me. They really hurt my feelings this morning." She sighed and clung a little tighter to my arm.

"Someone hurt your feelings?" I stopped and turned to face her.

"Yes. They do it all the time, but this morning they were particularly nasty to me." Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she looked down.

I sat my basket down on the floor and put my hands on either side of her face, tilting her head up to face me. "Bella, I'm here now. Noone and I do mean noone will be mean to you ever again."

I wanted to kiss her so badly. But this would be our 'first kiss'. I certainly saw something a lot more romantic than the middle of the organic fruit display at the local grocery store, as the setting for such a momentous occasion.

"They won't?" Her voice quivered as she spoke to me.

"No, they won't. Are these mean girls that you work with?" I asked trying to figure out what I was going to do to put an end to this atrouscious behavior. "Well, then I'll come to your office and figure out a way to stop it, once and for all." I sounded confident.

I sure hoped I could do that. I don't even know where she worked. But damn, I would find a way to keep this promise to her.

"You always were my hero." Bella said with a big smile on her face as she tiptoed up and placed a kiss on my cheek.

Great. Now I REALLY have to figure out to stop these witches from messing with my girl.

I just rubbed where she kissed. My cheek was fire!

A/n: SHE KISSED HIM! Ah...but just wait;)


	8. Chapter 8 I like a good melon, too

Chapter 8 I like a good melon, too

EPOV

Bella pulled me towards the fruit. I followed behind her like a sick puppy dog. I'd happily follow her anywhere.

It was hard to remember that she'd been gone for ten years. I mean she'd only been back in my life for all of thirty minutes and she already has me wrapped around her little finger. She always had has that effect on me.

"I need to get some apples, bananas and melons." Bella announced as she perused the various types of apples on the counter in front of us.

"Melons?" I perked up and looked directly at her chest. Her melons were just perfect. I'd be willing to taste them for good measure, anytime, anywhere.

Shut up you perv. I mean really. Her melons?

Another mental face palm.

I think I've been hanging out with Emmett to much, his crass sexual inneundos were wearing off on me.

"I just love a fresh slice of apple in the morning, don't you?" Bella chirped as she went about handling various colors and sizes of apples.

"Oh, um, yeah, apples are good. But not for doctors." I chuckled.

"Doctors? You are a doctor?" She stopped searching through fruit and turned to face me.

"Oh, well, not yet. I've got another year to go before I start Medical School." I replied, suddenly feeling hot under the collar of my t-shirt.

"You are going to medical school?" She asked me again, as if she couldn't believe it.

"Um, yes?" I responded sounding unsure of whether I was or not.

"Wow, Edward. That's amazing." She smiled and squeezed my arm.

I smiled. She thinks it's amazing. I'd like to play doctor with her. I'd give her a full exam and then slip her a little something.

"Okay, these'll do. Let's get some melons now." Bella stated and tugged my arm around the counters to the melon display.

"Do you like Melons, Edward?" She asked while looking at me with that innocent eyes.

"Yes, I like a good melon or two?" I couldn't help myself from looking at her breasts again. I think I couldn't help but notice the outline of her nipples through her shirt and bra.

I gulped. And looked up to her face.

She had a quirked eyebrow and a smirk on her lips.

BUSTED!


	9. Chapter 9 You think I'm hot?

Chapter 9 You think I'm hot?

"Edward, were you staring at my _breasts_?" She whispered that last word. She clearly had issues with sexual references, even innocently spoken.

"Um. Yeah. I mean...sorry. Um...you said melons and well. Yeah. I'm sorry." If I continued speaking she was going to slap me.

But then, she laughed. Head thrown back. Full belly roll, laughing.

"You aren't mad?" I questioned and pulled back a bit to exam her face.

"Edward," she put a hand on my cheek, "you are hot and I mean, like, super-duper hot, so if you," she waved up and down my body. "If you want to check me out, then by all means, feel free. I am your girlfriend after all." She giggled again and went back to checking out the melons.

"You think I'm hot?" I was stunned and drooling, I think.

She giggled and winked at me.

"My girlfriend thinks I'm hot." I said to an older lady walking by.

The lady let out a small laugh, "I'd say she's quite right." She eyed me up and down like a piece of meat at a barbeque.

"Told ya." Bella said through another giggle.

Best Grocery Trip Ever.

She finished picking out her melons.

"I need bananas now." She faced me and looked at my crotch, winked and then pulled me towards that counter.

I blushed.


	10. Chapter 10 I don't like to share

Chapter 10 I don't like to share

My member was throbbing. I was going to have blue balls.

Which I haven't had since the eleventh grade. They are not comfortable.

AT.

ALL.

"Do you like bananas, Edward?" Bella's voice was smooth and almost seductively sexy.

I stared at her. This was not the same haphazardly put together girl I had first eyed back in the frozen peas case.

"Um, not really." I gulped, hoping she got the double meaning to my answer.

She giggled again, picked up a small section of the fruit and placed them in the basket I was carrying. It was now almost full and weighed down.

"What next?" I asked hoping we were done with the sexual reference material known as fruits and vegetables.

All of the sudden there was death curdling scream about fifty feet away.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I then heard Alice's voice on the giving end of that obnoxious scream.

Both Bella and I swung around to see Alice charging our direction with her arms open wide in front of her. Jasper was lazily walking behind her, smirking at me the whole way over.

I stepped in front of Bella, sheilding her from Alice's impending tackle.

Alice stopped awkwardly in front of me. "Edward, move your ass." She pointed a finger in my face.

"Not a chance, Alice. Bella is mine. I'm not sharing her. You had her all to yourself last time. You scared her away. She's all mine now. Isn't that right, Bella?" I looked over my shoulder to see Bella peeking around my shoulder grinning like crazy at my tiny, ferious sister.

"Edward, be nice," Bella whispered at my shoulder. "There's enough of me to go around." And with that she stepped around me and directly collided with my fairy-wanna-be looking sister.

They squealed. They cried. They laughed. They examined each other.

Jasper leaned over to me, "You ain't getting her back, bro." And he laughed.

I glared at him.

Like hell I ain't. She's mine, dammit.

"You are still a shorty." Bella proclaimed.

"You still have crazy wild hair." Alice declared.

Crap. There went my plans for the night.

I hate having to share with my sister. I wanted to stomp my foot and pout like a little kid.


	11. Chapter 11 Tug Of War

**Chapter 11 Tug of War**

**A/n: Good Morning my lovelies! First one of the day...since I'll be home (cleaning) all day, URGH, I'm going to try and give you all some extra special updates today;) BUT, for every one I update I have to write one to replace it...so, keep your fingers crossed I can keep up today!**

**I am soooo happy that you all love our little 'ward as much as I do...we'll figure out a name for him sooner or later;) I hope.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Bella and Alice started their insane chatter. They had ten years of gossip, stories and news to tell each other.

I looked at Jasper. He just smirked at me.

I adjusted my junk and stepped up behind Bella. I pressed my whole body into the back of her, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We need to finish our shopping, Bella."

God, I hoped that sounded seductive. And not like the dork I really was.

Bella's head turned towards where I had just spoken to her, "Okay, baby, just give me a second." She whispered seductively to me.

She called me baby. I couldn't swipe the cheesy grin off my face as I straightened back up before I attached my lips to her neck. Because you know, it was RIGHT THERE.

And, cue risage. In the sweats. Jasper snickered. I glared at him.

"Alice, we should go. You saw Bella, now she needs to spend some time with Edward." Jasper's lazy drawl was the voice of reason. Finally.

"No, I just found her, he's already had more time with her than I have." Alice pouted and wrapped both of her arms around one of Bellas.

I pulled her back into me and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Mine." I said forcefully and glared at Alice. I think I might have growled, too. Stupid Alice. She's such a brat sometimes.

Jasper chuckled. If there had been a chair in the produce section I could imagine him sitting back, hands behind his head and his ankle crossed. I'm so glad we were amusing him.

"No, she's mine, Edward." Alice demanded and pulled Bella into her side, which was hard as I had a hold of Bella's body.

"You guys, I'm not going anywhere. There's no need to fight over me." Bella giggled as she shook her head.

"No, this is one tug of war that I will win." I declared and glared at Alice's head.

She turned towards me, eyes narrowed and gave me a wicked grin. "You are crushing on Bella?"

I gulped.

"He's my boyfriend. He said I was 'his'." Bella announced with a goofy swoon-like tone to her voice. Then she looked up at me, over her shoulder and her eyes were fucking twinkling.

I gulped again.

"He what?" Alice screeched then started to punch me on the shoulder.

I let go of Bella and stepped back. "What the fuck, Alice? OUCH. Stop it, that hurts."

"She's my friend. I just got her back. YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!" Alice screeched and kept hitting me.

"I love her, Alice. I always have. She is MINE." I said as I swatted her hands away.

All of the sudden everything came to a screeching halt.

"You love me?" Bella's voice was soft and sweet as she turned around completely to face me.

I gulped, adjusted my junk and pinched the bridge of my nose.

Damn unfiltered mouth.


	12. Chapter 12 Alice Ruins everything!

Chapter 12 Alice ruins everything

I opened my eyes to see three sets of eyes staring back at me.

"I didn't mean to say that outloud, or even in the grocery store." I said with a mouth of full of regret.

"You didn't mean it?" Bella questioned, her eyes full of worry.

I stared at her. God, she is so beautiful.

"No, I meant it. I just wished I hadn't said it here or in front of all this company." I said, as I swallowed a huge gulp of air while my hand waved around to indicate Alice and Jasper.

She smiled, bashfully and her cheeks were full of that tell-tale blush.

"Edward." Alice's voice ruined our moment. I was pissed now. She was ruining everything.

"Alice, why are you still here. You are ruining everything." I barked at her.

She gasped. Her face showed total shock.

"I ruin everything?" Oh God, I see these tears building in those big, blue eyes.

Fuck my life.

"Alice." I whined. "It's just...I've waited all this time for her to come back to me, to us. Can I please just have her for a little while?" I know that my voice had to sound pathetic. But I didn't care.

"You love her?" She whispered, like Bella wasn't standing right there between us.

I nodded my head.

"You've always loved her?" Alice questioned me, her eyes softened and a small smile played on her lips.

I nodded my head, again.

"Since I was nine years old." I whispered back to Alice before turning to see Bella clasp her hands over her mouth.

"She's the one you've been waiting for all this time?" Alice asked as her eyes grew wide with understanding. She'd been trying to get me to date or go on blind dates for so long. Now, maybe she understood why I was never interested.

I've always compared every girl to Bella.

"And I'm ruining your moment, aren't I?" Her eyes were full of apologies as I nodded my head again.

I was to afraid to speak. I didn't know what might come out of my unfiltered mouth.

Alice turned and grabbed Jasper's hand, "We have to go, Jasper." She tugged him behind her as she stopped beside Bella. She gave her a quick hug, whispered something in her ear, smiled back at me and then took off out of the store.

Bella and I stood there, in the produce section, smiling at one another. In our own little bubble.

"Thank God for frozen peas." Bella finally spoke, stepped up and wrapped her arms around me.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. It felt perfect.


	13. Chapter 13 Do you like Peanut Butter?

**Chapter 13 Do you like Peanut Butter?**

**A/n: I have to mention that this is completely unbeta'd. All of my drabbles have been. I am not going to inundate my beta with my madness of craziness. So, yes, I know that I have "tense" issues, I am very well aware of it. BUT, I am trying. So bare with me.**

**Welcome Dalloway5906 to the game;)**

**Enjoy! P.S. I'm behind on writing, so the next few will probably be a few hrs from now, sorry;(**

We hugged for a minute while the other customers walked around us, giving us weird looks and stares.

"Let's finish shopping so we can go somewhere and talk." I said as I reluctantly let go of Bella's body.

"Okay." She readily agreed and linked her fingers through mine.

I couldn't wipe the huge grin off my face as I strolled down the aisle of my favorite grocery store.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked as I headed towards the condiments aisle.

"Just a few things, I think." She nodded and leaned into me as I turned us in the direction we needed to go.

We walked a few steps and stopped in front of the Peanut Butter. I found the one I liked, it had honey mixed in with the Peanut Butter. I loved this stuff, espcially with a big glass of milk to wash it down.

"You like Peanut Butter with Honey?" Bella asked, like this was a weird combination.

"Yes, I like it a lot." I replied as I placed the jar in the basket. I glanced at her as she has this inquisitive look on her face.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She was making me curious. Bella was proving to be quite eccentric with the tidbits of information that I'd learned from her.

As well as her strange shopping choices. Peas and Melons?

"Um, no, well...I was thinking how it would taste with bananas." She answered and looked at me, as if I had the answer.

"I don't like bananas, so I wouldn't know." I said, cockily.

She giggled. "Well, I love Peanut Butter and Banana sandwichs so I wonder if the honey will be a good combination." She paused and reached for a jar, studied the label for a second and then placed it in the basket. "Sounds good to me. I'm going to try it." She smiled up at me like I had just given her a gold star.

"Are you always this easy going?" I wanted to know everything about her that I'd missed over the years and this seemed like a good place to start.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. I don't have a lot of friends. Besides you and Alice, I only have one other person that I hang out with on a regular basis." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"What?" I was completely confused. Bella was adorable, funny and sexy. How did she not have a ton of friends or guys hanging all over her.

But, this also meant I had no competition. Score for me.

"Well, I'm kind of quiet and still love my books. It makes me a little nerdy." Bella said quietly.

"Just because you like to read doesn't mean you are nerdy." My girl seemed lonely by her admission to being a loner. I would definitely have to change that.

"What about you? I mean, you probably have a ton of friends and girlfriends." Bella said, curiosity laced in her voice.

"Oh well, I mean, yeah, I guess. I have Jasper and Emmett, occasionally Riley. But that's about it." I stopped walking and pulled us off to the side of the aisle we were strolling down. I turned and faced her, "I don't date, Bella. Well, I didn't until I found you again. I mean...none of these silly girls interested me, at all." I stared at her, waiting to see if she believed me. Once her eyes were soft and accepting, I finished, "None of them were you."

I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her bad. This was a perfect moment. But dang it, I didn't want to kiss her by the mayo, mustard and ketchup.

She looked up at me with those gorgeous brown orbs and I could tell she wanted me to kiss her, too.

"We have to get out of this grocery store. Like, now." I said as I quickly turned us to the register.

Screw the shopping. If we needed something we could come back tomorrow. Or later tonight. Whatever.

I needed her out of this store. I needed to find somewhere to take her so I could kiss those delicious looking lips.

"What? Huh? Well, okay, if you need to go. I can get the rest of my stuff later, I suppose." Bella rambled as I pulled her with me to the nearest available cashier.

"I just need to do something, something with you and I don't want to do it in the grocery store." I announced as the cashier overheard, stopped what she was doing and stared at us.

Bella's eyes grew wide with shock and fear. "Um, Edward..." she got very tense, "I'm not quite ready for _that_ just yet." She whispered as her hand clamped around mine, tight.

"What?" I was thoroughly confused. She didn't want me to kiss her?

"I'm not ready for _that_, yet, Edward. I mean I've never...and we just found each other and ….." She got beet red and looked down at her shoes.

What on earth was she talking about? I just wanted to kiss her, good and proper. Is she saying she's never been kissed? That's a crying shame that she's never had those lips touched...but hey, that's awesome because my lips will be the only ones she'll ever touch.

I smiled.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll be gentle." I smirked.

She stepped back, released my hand and started to cry again. "Maybe I should just go, Edward. I mean, I'm not experienced enough for you. You'll just be disappointed when I tell you no." Bella quietly spoke.

"What?" I all but screamed and went to grab her before she could back completely away from me. "I just wanted to kiss you. You don't want me to kiss you? I mean, it's ok if you don't. But I didn't want our first kiss to be in the middle of the grocery store, that's all. But I understand if you don't want to." I tried to hide the shame and disappointment in my voice.

Her eyes filled with tears, grew wider and her lip trembled. Damn perfectly pink, intoxicating, lips.

"You want to kiss me?" She questioned with her head cocked to the side. So darn cute.

I nodded my head.

"Okay." She smiled, wiped her tears and stepped back beside me.

What the hell just happened? I'm completely confused. I scratched my head.

Most confusing shopping trip, ever.

**A/n: See ya in about 2 hrs!**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	14. Chapter 14 You need to be properly kisse

Chapter 14 You need to be properly kissed

I tried not to be rude when the cashier was taking her time ringing up our items. But she spent her time, leisurely searching for the code on the damn melons. And then, Bella had to search through her messy bag for her coupon for the damn peas.

My lips and I were getting impatient. Like, seriously, impatient.

I just wanted to kiss her. Really, really bad.

As I tapped my fingers on the counter both the cashier and Bella stopped what they were doing and turned to me with disgruntled expressions on both their faces.

"What?" I asked with a shoulder shrug.

Bella giggled and shook her head at me. She then leaned into my side and tiptoed up to my ear, "You want to kiss me that badly?" She moved back and her eyes were wide with anticipation of my answer.

I leaned down to her ear, slid my hand around her waist and squeezed her hip as I whispered, "You need to be properly kissed. Annnd, my lips need to touch yours soon. Like now."

I pulled back with my classic smirk on my face and winked at her.

She blushed. She tightened her fingers around mine.

The cashier finally took her money, finished bagging up food and gave me a dirty look. I didn't care, I snatched up those bags and dragged Bella to the door.

"Did you drive here?" I turned to her, suddenly nervous that she'd leave in her car and I'd never see her again.

She started to shake her head. I sighed full of relief.

"I just live around the corner and around the block, so I walked." She proudly announced.

"You walked here alone? You live alone?" Suddenly, I felt panic for Bella's safety wash over my whole body.

She giggled again and just batted her eyelashes at me.

"Yes, Edward. I am a big girl and live alone. I also walk just about everywhere, alone. But, I have mace that Charlie gave me when he helped move me here." She swung our hands like little kids do. It was kinda cute.

"You have mace?" I wasn't sure that her and mace were a good combination. She was a little clumsy, from what I remember. What if she needed to spray her attacker and wound up spraying herself.

I decided that she should not be walking alone anymore. "I'll walk you everywhere from now on, or I'll drive you. I do have a car now." I puffed out my chest a little trying to look protective.

She sighed and leaned into my side, "Always my protector."

I sighed. I would sure try to be.


	15. Chapter 15 That was amazing!

**Chapter 15 That was amazing**

**A/n: Here's what you've all been waiting for;) **

**Enjoy...next update won't be for a while. Minime is napping so I gotta Write, Write, Write!**

"So, which way to your apartment?" I asked as I realized we were still standing in front of the grocery store like love sick fools. Well, I mean I'm a love sick fool. I hoped she is too, but the jury seems to still be out on that one.

"Oh, um, this way," Bella said as she nodded to the right.

"So where do you and Alice live?" She asked as we walked at a leisurely pace. I'd really liked to have picked her up and ran all the way back to her apartment, but didn't want to seem too anxious.

"We live two blocks the other direction, in that high rise, behind us." I watched as her head turned for her to see the building I lived in and called home.

"Wow, that's a pretty swanky building." She said, quiet and a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, completely confused, again.

"That place is pretty pricey. Charlie had wanted me to move in there, for the security, but there was no way I could afford that place, not on my scholarship or part-time job income." Bella sighed and watched her shoes as we walked.

I stopped walking and turned to face her, "Bella, none of that matters to me. Seriously. Are you happy with your life?"

She looked up at me slowly, and nodded her head minutely, "Yes, Edward, well, I've been rather lonely but other than that, I really like my classes and my job is ok, minus the co-workers." She just stared at me.

My heart melted at the sadness and loneliness reflected in her eyes. "Bella, you will never be lonely again. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I won't?" She whispered.

"No, you won't," I sat the bags down, put my hands on either side of her face and leaned in to kiss her.

Our lips touched and I saw sparks behind my eyes. My whole body started to tingle as our lips moved and mashed. I licked her bottom lip and she tentatively opened her mouth to me. I slid my hands around to her neck and down to her waist, pulling her tighter against. I felt her hands come up and wrap around my neck as our tongues slowly touched.

We kissed for a few more seconds.

We both broke apart at the same time.

Breathless.

"That was amazing." I whispered against her lips.

"Can we do it again?" Bella said, through a pant, as she was still out of breath.

Oh God yes, again and again and again.

Hopefully, the tent in my pants wouldn't get in the way.


	16. Chapter 16 It's not even that dirty

Chapter 16 It's not even that dirty

We kissed a few more times. They were soft, chaste kisses before Bella said, "We're almost there," as she looked over her shoulder.

Hell yes, I'm almost there. My body is on full alert, that's for damn sure!

"Okay, let's get there then." I was anxious to get her on her couch, in my arms and doing a lot more kissing. Gosh, her lips were like heaven and tasted like cherries.

I'd really like to get her in my arms in the shower, in my bed, in her bed. She doesn't have a pesky sister for a roommate, we might need to spend a lot of time at her place.

"Um, I'm not sure how clean my apartment is, I haven't done much around the place lately as I've been spending a lot of time in the library." Bella said as we approached her door.

Oh no.

Well, if we start spending a lot of time at her place, I'll just have to keep it tidy. I'm a tad bit neat-freakish...okay, okay. I am just weird. She's staring at me. Why is staring at me so weird. Oh yeah, I haven't answered her yet.

"I don't care, Bella. I'm here to visit you, not the state of your apartment." I said as I balked o the inside.

She put the key in the door, opened it and I sighed when all I saw was some books scattered around. No crazy clothes everywhere, dirty food trays or take out containers everywhere.

"Well, this is it, my home." Bella said as she waved her arm around to show me the small space that was about the size of Alice's closet. It was an efficiency apartment, where there was nothing but one big room w/ a kitchen on one side of the room and living room slash bedroom all together. There was a closet and a bathroom and that was it.

"It's nice, Bella. It's not even that dirty." I said and hoped the smile on my face showed to be geniune.

I would definitely be looking into a new living arrangment for us, soon.

WHAT THE HELL? You just found her again, been with her for a whole hour and you are already thinking about living with her?

Damn skippy, I smirked back to my inner self.

Bella laughed and turned to smile at me. "It's not even that dirty?" She quirked an eyebrow at me and put her hands on her hips.

I gulped. Damn. I bet she remembers how anal I am about cleaning. I shrugged and grinned.

She laughed at me again, "It's ok, Edward. I'll try and do better, for your sake." She patted me on the stomach. "Let's put the groceries away. You want to put your okra in my freezer for now?"

I want to put _my something_ in _her something_, that was for sure. But yes, for now I'll settle on the okra going in the freezer.

"Sure." I answered, trying to sound casual and aloof.

She just grinned at me, like she knew I was thinking dirty thoughts but turned to lead me to the kitchen area anyway.

We got everything in its place before she nodded to the couch, "Want to kiss some more, boyfriend?" She giggled and stepped closer to me.

"Damn skippy." I replied and tried not to run to the couch.


	17. Chapter 17 Isn't talk overrated?

Chapter 17 Isn't talk over-rated

**A/n: Forgive the delay, please. There won't be many tonight, I'm way behind on writing! first of three...**

**And if you aren't reading TexasBella's Desires and Neurosis, you must! It's an amazing little drabble, in my favs!**

**BTW, none of this has been beta'd.**

**Enjoy!**

We got settled into the couch and I knew that I wouldn't be able to contain my, um, excitement in this position. She had to be used to it by now. I mean, seriously, I've had an erection since about five minutes after I ran into her an hour and a half ago.

I was definitely going to have blue balls before the day was over.

I sat on the end of the couch and she curled up next to me, "Do you think we should talk first? I mean, we've been apart for ten years, and we've missed out on so much." Bella looked up at me with those wide scared and innocent brown eyes.

"Talk? Isn't talk over-rated?" I asked as I felt my, err, predicament fading fast. Girls usually wanted to talk when they aren't interested or were shy. I searched Bella's face and knew that she was shy and scared.

"Um, yeah, I guess you are right, we should talk." I said, as I tried not to let the disappointment come out in my voice.

"Well, have you dated much? I mean, did you have a serious girlfriend?" Bella asked as she played with her mis-buttoned shirt hem, not looking at me.

What exactly did she want to know? I mean, she's had me confused already so much today. No reason to not stay confused, huh?

"I dated two girls in high school, neither of them serious, or at least I don't think they were. And I've dated one girl, for a month, since I've been here in Seattle, but that was over two years ago." I admitted sounding a little pathetic.

"What about you?" I asked her, and hoped to God she didn't have some long term relationship that ended badly in her history. I might have to fight someone and I really didn't enjoy fighting.

"No, Edward. I told you, I'm very _inexperienced_." She whispered that last word.

"Bella, what does that mean?" I asked extremely curious as this was something she kept repeating. I was missing something somewhere, I think.

She sighed and looked at me for a second, then glanced back down to her shirt hem. "I haven't dated anyone, Edward. I've got zero experience. That kiss we shared outside, um, yeah, that was my first kiss." She just stared at me for a second.

What a minute. Did she mean...she was 'inexperienced'...oh holy hell. She's a virgin.

YES! SCORE FOR ME!

I have a secret for her...should I tell her?


	18. Chapter 18 We have a lot in common

Chapter 18 We have a lot in common

**A/n: Because you all asked so nicely...and kitkat681 YOUR chapter is next;)  
>Stay tuned, there is ONLY one more for tonight after this, cuz folks, that ALL i have written;(<strong>

**Enjoy!**

Bella just stared at me, she looked very sad. "It's ok if I'm not good enough for you, Edward. I kind of thought you might be kidding with me about the whole boyfriend thing anyway." Her voice was so full of disappointment.

"What?" I shook my head at her. She had me completely confused.

She just looked down and shook her head at me.

"You _are_ good enough for me. And I was _not_ kidding about the 'boyfriend' thing, either." I firmly stated and pulled her hands into mine. She looked up at me, her eyes full of tears again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I said and pushed some hair out of her eyes. "Talk to me. I think we have a lot in common."

"We do?" Bella asked, tears still falling from her eyes. She had a snot nose again. But this time she grabbed a tissue off the side table.

"Bella, just because I had girlfriends doesn't mean that I have 'experience'." I explained in her own terms. I hoped she understood what I was saying.

Her eyes grew wide and she just stared at me.

"You don't?" She asked, her voice a little hopeful.

"Bella, I'm a virgin." I stupidly blurt out. My face turned red. Her face turned red. We both laughed.

"Well, okay, um, well, I didn't know and I mean..." She was completely flustered and rambling. "I just figured with you being so much older and in college and...you are gorgeous. I just assumed women were throwing themselves at you, naked." She smiled and blushed again before inspecting her shirt hem, again.

I laughed. "Bella, I don't know about being gorgeous and I certainly know that women are most definitely _not_ throwing themselves at me, naked or not." I laughed again.

I lifted her chin to look her in the eyes for what I was about to say, "I had always hoped I'd find you again, so I saved my body for you."

Her eyes searched mine and she whispered, "I always hoped and prayed I'd find someone like you. How did I get so lucky to actually find _you_ again?"

I leaned in and kissed her, deep, passionate and my body was set on fire. I drew her up in my arms, loved the feel of her crushed up against me and kissed her some more.

We finally had to break for air, so I took that time to kiss her neck and nibble on her ears.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her voice sultry and breathless. "Ed...ward..." She said again, I just moaned against her skin as I continued my tongue assault on her neck.

She giggled and squirmed. "Edward!" She yelled.

"What?" I said, impatient and punch-drunk on the taste of her skin as I sat back a bit to see her face.

"Let's slow down a bit, okay?" Shy Bella was back. What happened to that seductress from the produce department.

Sheesh, I really am a perv and I was pitching a full blown tent down below. She noticed, blushed and giggled.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she tried to look anywhere but at my crotch.

"No," I squeaked out, barely audible. I needed to do something about that and soon.

"Do you, um, need to go to the bathroom and um...well...relieve yourself?" She blushed and looked around the room, anywhere but at my face or crotch area.

Oh shit...did she just give me permission to 'relieve' myself?

**HANG ON...**


	19. Chapter 19 I could kiss you all night

Chapter 19 I could kiss you all night

**A/n: This one is for Kitkat681! Love ya girl. Thanks for permission btw:)**

**ENJOY!**

"Bella, I'll be fine." I stuttered. Totally embarrassed. No way was I doing the deed in her bathroom while she waited outside.

"Okay, if you are sure. I mean, it's ok. I know that has to be painful." She said with a grimace.

"A little, but I'll be okay." I said as I tried to discreetly adjust my junk without touching it.

"Okay, well, can we kiss a little more?" She looked at me, through those long lashes, bashfully.

"I could kiss you all night." I declared before I captured her lips in mine.

We kissed and kissed and kissed some more.

It was hard to keep my hands from roaming all over her hot, little body. My fingers were itching to touch her skin, feel her hips, her breasts, a nice warm, wet spot under her panties.

As my tongue battled with hers, I imagined what this would feel like laying in bed, wrapped up in each others arms. Naked. Of course.

Once we finally stopped to breath and break apart for a few minutes, I was throbbing down below. I rested my head on her shoulder, struggling to calm down. Trying to delete the naked images from my head.

"Would you like some melon?" Bella's soft voice filled my ears. I choked, was she offering me _melon_?

"What?" I managed to squeak out and tried to keep my eyes off _her_ melons. I could just imagine how soft, firm and perky they are. My mouth was watering at just the thought.

"Would you like some melon or something to snack on?" Her voice was breathless.

I was in heaven and hell at the same time. Fingers twitching. Member throbbing. Balls slowly turning an unhealthy color. Snack, I needed a snack alright, its wrapped up under all those clothes!

Bella pulled back and forced me to look at her, "Edward, I asked if you wanted a snack or something. Are you thirsty?" She stared at me, eyeing me curiously.

I was sweating, I knew I was. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped back, across the couch. I must look like a creepy perv. Sweat on my brow. Tent in my pants. Breathing uncontrollably.

"Edward? I don't think that you are alright, you are sweating and shaking." Her sweet voice of concern was humming in my head as I tried to calm the pervy thoughts on my brain. I could feel the juice building inside of me.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." I blurted out before I jumped up of the couch, held my junk and ran towards the bathroom. I locked the door, pushed my sweats down and touched myself.

I groaned, involuntarily. I couldn't help it. I don't remember a time that I had ever been this worked up. Then I spied some Jergen's lotion on the counter. My savior!

I quickly poured some on my hand and wrapped it around my member.

He was weeping and solid as a steel pipe.

This wouldn't take long. I should be embarrassed but I'm not. Bella's beautiful. I closed my eyes, pictured her hands wrapped around me and pumped a few times.

Just then there was a light knock on the door, "Edward, there are clean towels under the sink." Bella said through the door.

That's it, I shot a load, unable to catch it all the jizz in my hand as it shot all over the rug and counter. Damn, there's jizzadue everywhere.

I don't remember ever having something so powerful coming out of my body and damn if I didn't want to lay down and take a nap now.

"Edward?" She called me again.

"I'm...I'm...I'll be right there." I finally managed to mutter.

I slid down to the floor, and enjoyed the moment of bliss. God, if it was this good alone, I can't imagine that I'd last more than a few seconds inside of her. If I ever got the chance.

A few minutes later I felt refreshed and rejuvenated. Then, I looked at the mess I'd made.

Oh no! I just jacked off in Bella's bathroom. With her on the other side of the door. I am a perv.

I slid a palm down my face. The non-jizzadue covered palm, of course.

She's probably called the authorities already, . I'm a horny and depraved man. She thinks I'm a perv. I've been hard constantly around her. She might think I have some erection dysfunction.

"Edward, I cut up some melon for you." Her voice called through the door again.

And cue risage, again. Do they have an anti-erection pill?

SEE YA'LL TOMORROW NIGHT:)


	20. Chapter 20 You remembered my habits?

Chapter 20 You remembered my habits?

**A/n: I'm sorry these aren't coming as fast as the weekends updates. RL is kicking in...but I will give you a few each day. We're only about half way through, as I'm anticipating about 40 chapters, so please be patient;)**

**Jizzadue - all the credit goes to Mr. Kitkat681. Definition: residue of Jizz left in your hand or that runs down your leg.**

**Enjoy:)**

Once I got my wits about me, I stood up, surveyed the damage and knew what cleaning products I would need. I washed my hands, used plenty of hot water and soap and dried them off.

"Um, Bella?" I asked, I thought she might still be on the other side of the door.

No answer.

I slowly opened the door and peeked my head out. I saw her standing in the little kitchen area cutting up a damn melon.

"Bella?" I said, loud and clear as her head popped up in my direction. She had a goofy grin on her face.

She knew what she did to me. She knew what I did to myself. Mental face palm. I'm a perv.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you have any cleaning products that I could use? I kind of made a mess." I was now red in the face and embarrassed more than I ever had been. I moved back into the bathroom but left a small crack in the door.

Growing up, I kept my own cleaning supplies in my en suite bathroom. My mother never had to be bothered with my body fluid issues. I would have been mortified.

Bella knocked on the door a few seconds later, "Here ya go, Edward." She shoved a hand-cart full of cleaning products through a crack in the door.

I was in heaven. She had all my favorite items in the the cart. Including the yellow glues. Perfect.

"I remembered how you liked to keep things clean, all these years." She looked at me bashfully.

I grinned, "You remembered my habits?" I was perplexed by her.

"Of course, I remembered everything about you and Alice. I played my memories daily throughout the years. They helped me through lonely times." Bella admitted.

I sat the cart down on the cabinet, put both hands on either side of her face and kissed her with all my heart.

I poured my soul into that kiss. She wrapped her arms around me. We held on tight to one another.

Like we were both afraid the other person would disappear.

I couldn't let that happen again. She was my past, my present and my future.

**A/n: three more chapters tonight - HOWEVER, I'm not sure if there will be any updates tomorrow. JooR will update tomorrow, however;) **

**Tootles for now, Kyla**


	21. Chapter 21 Tell me about your life

Ch21 Tell me about your life

**A/n: I just adore you all, we're almost to 400 reviews, that is icing on my cake tonight! THANK YOU to all that are reading and reviewing and to those that aren't reviewing. I'm just glad you all like my pervy little virgin Junkward, LOL (YEP, Kitkat did that one and it's kinda stuck w/ me today since he can't keep his hands off it;))**

As we pulled out of the kiss of a lifetime, we were both a little light-headed.

Bella rested her forehead against mine. "I still can't believe you are here. That you were in the grocery store. That you left jizzadue on my rug." Her little giggle brought me out of my drunken state.

"I am sorry about that, Bella." I am sure my face was the color of a ripe tomato.

"It's okay, Edward, really. I know things got a little heated and well, I was of no help to you." She shrugged her shoulders, donned a pair of rubber gloves and started to pull products from the cart.

"Tell me about your life, Bella." I asked as I, too, donned a pair of gloves and wet a wash cloth.

"There's not a whole lot to tell, really. My parents got divorced, my dad willingly let my mom take me, unaware of her drinking problem. We moved to Phoenix. She drank. I raised myself." She paused and started to spray Clorox cleaner across the cabinet top where the jizzadue remained.

"I went to school. I did my homework. I did the housework, grocery shopping and all the cooking. I tried to pay bills with the money that Charlie sent or whatever income Renee brought in from her various part-time jobs." I stopped scrubbing the rug and looked up at her.

She had truly been alone all these years. She thought we hated her and didn't want her around.

How different our lives could have been if we only made more of an effort.

"Why didn't you ever tell Charlie? Move back to Forks?" I questioned. I wanted to know why she lived so miserably when she could have been free of Renee.

"He was married to Sue, they had Leah and Seth to raise. I didn't want to impose." Bella shrugged and kept on cleaning.

"Bella, he would have welcomed you home. You have to know that." I stated, my anger building at the life that Renee had forced upon her only child.

"I know that now but at thirteen, fifteen, seventeen, I didn't." She said in a whisper.

"I would have welcomed you back." I said under my breath.

I watched her as she disinfected the whole cabinet top, she was breathtaking and didn't even realize it.

She caught me staring in the mirror. "What?" Her eyes were twinkling.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. I just can't believe I'm here, with you, cleaning up your bathroom." I whispered as I stood up behind her, both of us looked at the other in the mirror.

"I'm glad you are here, Edward." She spoke soft and sincere.

"Me too, love. Me too." I replied before I leaned down to place my lips at her neck.

I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her back into my chest.

"We're a perfect fit," she commented as I stood back up.

She was right. She fit right under my chin.

"A perfect match." I said to her and watched her smile.

God, I hoped it wasn't to soon to want to marry her. Because in that moment, I saw our entire future pass before my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22 How Is This Going To Work?

Ch22 How is this going to work?

"Are you all done with the rug?" Bella asked, pulling me from my thoughts of our future.

"What? Oh, yes, it just needs to be washed, I think. It should be good as new." I paused, embarrassed, still. "I'm sorry about that, Bella. Really. I mean, I'm not really a perv who can't control himself. But, well, you are so beautiful and we were making out and well..." I could hear myself talking and wondered why I wasn't shutting the fuck up.

She giggled.

"It's alright, Edward. Really. I don't know what that's like but I can't imagine that it's extremely comfortable." She blushed.

"How is this going to work if you keep getting embarrassed? You know you turn me on. We both know we're virgins. I mean, is sex something you think about? I mean, not that it's all I think about, except maybe with you. But I mean. Oh Shit. I'm a moron." I said as I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

She giggled again and turned around to place her hands on my chest.

"Yes, Edward. I think about _sex_, I mean, I'm not a sex fiend or anything but I do occasionally wonder what it'll be like. I mean, someday, I hope. But now that you're here, I mean, maybe. Oh crap." She said and buried her face in my chest.

I laughed. We were a pair of bumbling virgin idiots. Both horny. But inexperienced.

"We're a perfect pair, again," She mumbled against my shirt. Her breath fanned across my chest and I think that _my_ nipples got hard. Damn, why did I pick today of all days to become a sexual deviant?

"You'd like to have sex with me?" I questioned, having just realized all that she'd just said.

"Well, not at the moment, but maybe, eventually, someday." Bella murmured, almost inaudible as her beet red face was still bured in my shirt. I'm assuming it's beet red, given the history of the day's conversations revolving sexual matters.

"Bella, as your boyfriend, we should date, good and proper before worrying about jumping into bed together, well, naked or anything like that. Because well, I would like you in my bed, preferrably naked but I'll sleep with you clothed, too. I mean. Shit." I was doing it again. Damn unfiltered mouth.

"I'm a complete idiot." I said as she looked up at me and grinned.

"You want to sleep with me?" Bella looked so young and innocent at that moment.

"Of course. I mean, now that we've found each other, I don't know how I'll be able to sleep without my arms around you. I have to make sure you don't disappear on me again." I confirmed my statement by tightening my arms around her.

"I've never slept with anyone." She replied, her eyes a little nervous around the edges.

"I've only slept with Alice. And that's only during thunderstorms when Jasper isn't sleeping over." I quipped with a shrug of my shoulders.

Bella's eyes got wide, "Jasper and Alice sleep together?"

"Bella, they are engaged to be married. I prefer _not_ to think about what my best friend is doing with my baby sister late at night, in the dark, in her locked room. But yes, they sleep together." I shivered and tried to wash the images from my brain.

"I think I'd like to try it, well, the sleeping together part. Could we do that soon?" Bella asked, her face hopeful.

"Is tonight to soon?" I answered, thinking of all the possibilites of seeing Bella in lingerie.

And, cue the risage. Damn that member of mine needs a stern talking to. I wonder if my dad can prescribe something for this problem?


	23. Chapter 23 I'm Starving

Ch 23 I'm starving

**A/n: Thank you for your patience in slow updates tomorrow;( I'm going to try and get some done tonight, but can't promise more than 2. BUT, I'm hoping Thurs, Fri and Sat to finish writing the rest of the chapters so hopefully ya'll will get bombarded over the weekend;)**

**Enjoy! And to Mom23xx I FLOVE Peanerward;)**

"Um, I want too but let's just play it by ear for now." Bella's hesitancy let me know she was nervous again.

"Bella, I won't push you for sex, ever." I said, as I looked her square in the eyes. "That's not who I am or what I'm about. I know that we have something special between us, we always have, so I can wait."

She sighed. "I know, Edward, and I trust you implicitly, it's just, this is all so very new to me. I've never had a boyfriend. I'm not used to these feelings or urges. I feel like I'm fifteen when in reality, I'm a sexually stunted twenty-one year old." She almost whined that last part. She also sounded very frustrated.

"Well, we did go about this in a weird way. So, let's do it proper. We date. Simple enough, right?" I asked as she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Besides, I'm starving, let's go eat." I smiled and her stomach growled at the same time.

"Can we call Jasper and Alice? See if they want to eat with us, too?" Bella asked, like I could say no to her, ever.

Damn, I'm whooped already. Imagine that. I never thought that would happen to me.

But I wasn't ready to end my time with her, alone. But, if we bring them along, maybe my over-active erection dysfunction would go away. I mean just thinking of Alice shrivels it right on up.

"Sure." I quickly replied. And now, no more tent in my pants. Perfect solution. Thank you, Bella.

I grinned and she just stared at me.

"Do I even want to know what's going on in that head of yours?" Bella asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk on her lips.

Oh, those luscious, plump pink lips. God, wouldn't it be nice to feel them wrapped around my member.

STUPID EDWARD. STOP THAT!

"No, no you sure don't. Let's go. I'm still starving and it sounds like your stomach is about to go into attack mode." I pulled out my phone, turned it back on and hit Alice's number.

"Hey Alice, you and Jazz want to go with us to Dion's for dinner?"

"_YES! And that was not nice of you to keep your phone turned off big brother. What are you doing with Bella? Where are you? I told you to bring her here!" _Alice's voice shrieked over the phone.

"What we are doing or where we are doing it is none of your beeswax, ALICE. We're heading to the apartment now. See ya in about twenty minutes." I hung up, turned the phone back off and looked up to find Bella smiling at me.

"She's going to have your behind for that, you know? And besides, you could have told her where we were, now she's going to think we've been off somewhere having sex." Bella laughed and shook her head.

"No she won't. She knows I'm a virgin." I said matter-of-factly.

"Okay. What's the plan?" I loved the way this girl was so go with the flow.

See, I knew she was perfect for my uptight, anal-retentive, neat-freak, over-achieving ass.


	24. Chapter 24 whydidithinkthiswasagoodidea

**Chapter 24 Why did I think this was a good idea?**

**A/n: Thank you for your patience with updates.**

**This goes out to Jan for her birthday. Happy Birthday my friend. I have truly enjoyed getting to know you. 3 ya!**

**Enjoy!**

We put away all the cleaning supplies and cleaned up her melon mess in the kitchen.

Bella put her messenger bag on, locked her apartment and we set off for mine and Alice's apartment. We walked hand in hand, swinging them between us.

"I'm so glad I found you, Bella." I said as we strolled along the sidewalk.

"Me too, Edward. I'm still in shock, I think." She replied as she stole sideways glances at me.

When we were about a block away, I stopped and moved us against the side of the building, "Can I please have another kiss, before we're under Alice's watchful eyes?"

"Yes." Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me, giving me permission.

I leaned down and captured her lips. My body was on fire for her once again.

She pushed into my body, her hands around my neck and I was afraid I was going to poke her with my hard-on, once again. So, I pulled back a bit and broke up the kiss.

"Sorry." I whispered.

She giggled. "It's okay." Bella whispered back.

We stood up and straightened ourselves back up and continued to walk up to the building.

We made our way to the elevator and my mind was racing with the thought that she'll be in my apartment, where my bedroom is, where my bed is. Couldn't we just skip dinner and go straight to bed?

"What are you thinking about so hard?" She chuckled with a quirked eyebrow.

"Nothing," I mumbled and stared at my shoes.

"Okayyyyy." She giggled.

"Bella, I'm a perv, my thoughts are generally in that realm. Funny thing is, it just kind of started today, when I saw you." I admitted and then quirked an eyebrow at her.

She laughed and raised her hands defensively, "Don't blame that on me, I'm a pure little virgin." Her laugh filled the elevator as the door dinged.

We got off the elevator and walked down to my front door. I put my key in the lock but the door swung open to a squealing Alice, "Your here, you are finally here!"

Bella giggled and the two of them embraced. I refused to let go of Bella's hand, so it was an awkward hug for her.

"Edward, let go of Bella." Alice demanded.

I shook my head, "Why did I think this was a good idea?" I said as I walked into the apartment. Alice and Bella dragged in behind me.

"Let me get changed and then we can go." I announced as the two girls started to whisper and giggle.

Jasper just eyed me up and down, noticed my crotch and threw his head back in a loud laugh.

"Screw you, Jasper." I said, flipped him off and went to my bedroom.

I shut the door, locked it and walked into the bathroom. Time for round number two.

I think my palm and my member are going to be raw soon.


	25. Chapter 25 You planned our wedding?

Ch 25 You've already planned our wedding?

**A/n: I am a grown ass woman but I have an amazing crush on Joe Jonas. His new song, Just In Love is the epitome of the end of this chapter. Listen to it while reading the last part of this chapter. Hell, listen to it with every chapter of this story. It fits. It's them. It's a great song. I flove it. HARD. Then watch the video and imagine it to be Rpatz and Kstew. Yeah, I sighed too.**

**Love ya!**

I stroked myself with my eyes closed. I pictured Bella's tiny hand wrapped around my hard member, her lips touching mine and there I went. I shot off quickly, this time catching it all in my hand.

I leaned back against the bathroom wall, trying to catch my breath. I opened my eyes and realized that my cock was still hard.

Shit, I really am going to have to talk to my dad. No way am I asking one of my professors about this problem.

I quickly washed away the jizzadue and splashed some water on my face. I put my dirty clothes in the laundry hamper and found a pair of dark denim jeans, a black t-shirt, flannel button up and black chucks. Yep, I was in full Seattle mode tonight. Sue me. I like this look. Especially because Alice hates it.

I walked out of my room to find Alice and Bella huddled over a book as they sat on the couch.

"What's that?" I asked, both of their eyes glanced up at me. Alice rolled her eyes at my attire. Bella licked her lips.

"Ready to go eat, baby?" I asked and held my hand out for Bella.

Alice stared at the two of us, as she looked back and forth between me and Bella.

"Yes," Bella smiled and took my hand to stand up.

"Is this what I'm going to have to endure now?" Alice asked us.

I laughed, "Paybacks are a bitch, aren't they Alice?"

"Ugh." Alice replied and closed the book she was holding.

"What is that?" I looked at Alice and then to Bella. She was bright red. Oh this I had to see.

I picked the book up as they both tried to grab it away from me. Thankfully I was six foot two inches feet tall and they were both under five foot three. I held it up where they couldn't reach.

"No, Edward. Please, it's so embarrassing." Bella said and hid her face behind her hands.

It was pink and purple and had the scribblings of a young girl across the front. I opened the book to the middle.

There were pictures of all of us when were much, much younger. 'Our Wedding' was written across the top two pages.

One side had pictures of Alice and Jasper with cut outs from various magazines.

Flowers. Cakes. Wedding dresses. Rings.

The other side had pictures of Bella and I.

A Wedding dress; I could picture her in it as she walked towards me

White and Pink roses; I could see her carrying them as she walked down the aisle

An outdoor garden; flowers in bloom, air fragrant, a small group of our family and friends.

A tux; me, anxiously waiting for her to arrive.

Babies; our future, solidified.

"You planned our wedding?" I stared over the book to see Bella blush and slowly nod her head.

"When did you make this?" I queried. I couldn't believe it.

"The summer before I moved." She quietly answered.

"You wanted to marry me when you were eleven years old?" I asked, still in disbelief that even back then we were on the same page.

I watched her face, her eyes bulged wide and she bit her lower lip, "Well, yeah, kinda, sorta..." she answered full of embarrassment.

I set the book down and pulled her to me, "I love you, Bella Swan." I said before I placed my lips on hers.

I heard Alice snicker behind me, then Jasper chuckled. I didn't care. All that mattered was in my hands, in this moment.


	26. Chapter 26 Alice ruins everything II

Ch 26 Alice ruins everything

**A/n: Last one of the day, sorry….it's all I've had time to write;(**

**But, I'll hopefully get a ton written tonight so that I can bombard you for the weekend!**

**Thanks for sticking with me.**

Alice allowed us a moment in the bubble that we were in before she chimed in, "I'm hungry are we going to go eat or not?"

Bella and I continued to stare at one another as we both pulled our foreheads apart.

Jasper spoke up, too, "I'm kinda hungry, too." His Texas drawl in full force. Really dude? You've lived in Washington for over ten years.

"We're ready." I said quietly as Bella nodded her head in my response.

Alice clapped her hands and swooped in between Bella and I, she took her by the arm and strolled towards the door. Alice ruins everything.

"Alice, Bella is MY girlfriend, she'll walk with me." I walked up, slid my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her into my side.

"Hurmph." Alice said as she stomped her foot. "Is this how it's going to be now?" She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"Alice, let's go eat, sugar. Leave poor Edward alone. He's finally got a girlfriend, for that you should be happy." Jasper said as he came up behind Alice and pulled her into him.

"This is true. Bella, you really should know what you are getting into with this prude-head." Alice giggled and punched my arm.

"Stop hitting me, for the love of all that's holy." I whined at her.

"Alice, I think I'm quite capable of taking care of myself where Edward is concerned." Bella finally chimed in.

I smiled. She certainly can. As long as she doesn't realize she has me wrapped around her little finger. Although, I know where I'd like to feel her little finger wrapped.

Mental face palm. I'm such a perv.

"So, Bella, how is that you're still single?" Jasper asked as we waited for the elevator.

"Oh, um, I've never really dated, Jasper." She replied. "Besides, it seems that fate has a way of stepping in where it's needed, doesn't it? I mean, Alice always said that she would wind up with you and I said the same about Edward. So, what do ya know? Here we all are, after all this time." She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at me.

I was grinning like an idiot.

"I can't wait to tell mom and dad about this. Mom is going to flip her lid. She'll have two weddings to plan." Alice said in her annoying tinkle of a voice.

"Alice." I said as a warning.

My mother would have us married and Bella pregnant within the month if she had her way. She continues to remind me that she isn't getting any younger and that she wants to be a 'young' grandmother.

"What Edward? You know it's true." Both Bella and Alice started to giggle.

Oh God. I can see it already. They'd be holed up in the design room as they planned showers and parties, receptions and fittings. I'll have to taste cakes and approve color swatches. But….

But, I'd still have the nights with Bella. And if we were planning our wedding, then we'd have to plan the honeymoon...and maybe, um, practicing for the honeymoon.

SCORE!

"I can't wait to see what mom has to say." I said as we all walked into the elevator. I pushed the button and turned around to see six eyes on me, three quirked eyebrows. One terrified look. One cheesy grin and one wicked smile.

Is to early to shop for rings?

**A/n: he's such a sap...ain't he? But I wouldn't turn down that hard "member" of his EVAH:)**

**See ya late, late, late tonight or tomorrow morning!**

**tootles, Kyla**


	27. Chapter 27 I'm a grown ass man

Ch 27 I'm a grown man

**A/n: Here's some more peas...enjoy:) There will probably be between 7-10 updates today...I've got about 7 chapters in the tank so it depends on how many more I can get written...**

**ENJOY!**

We walked the few blocks to Dion's to eat, the rain had subsided for the day, leaving the air light to match the mood.

It was then that realization hit that this was the first time I had a double date with Alice and Jasper. It had always been the three of us or occasionally the five of us when our cousin Emmett and his wife Rosalie joined us. I was always the odd man out, even when Riley and his girlfriend, Bree, came with us.

It was nice to not be the single one in the crowd. I couldn't wait to introduce Bella to the guys. First they'll be shocked that I've got a girlfriend and then they'll be blown away by how beautiful she is.

Yep, I'm a lucky son of a bitch.

"So, Edward, we still on for b-ball tomorrow?" Jasper asked as the girls walked a little ahead, huddled together, dragging Jasper and I behind them.

"Sure, Jazz, why wouldn't I be? I mean we've played ball every Saturday morning for the past two years why would that change?" I questioned, a little perplexed as to why he thought that something had changed.

He laughed and shook his head before he pointed at Bella.

Oh. Hum...I don't think she would mind but yeah, maybe I should talk to her first. I mean, she might have plans to do something. I might need to go with her, make sure she's safe, or um...just, ya know, spend time with her.

"Um, Bella?" I stepped back up in step with her and Alice's small stride. "Do we have plans for tomorrow morning?"

She stopped walking and looked at me weird. "What?" Bella just stared at me.

"Well, I mean, I play basketball with Jasper on Saturday mornings and I just wanted to make sure we didn't have plans for that time." I shrugged and saw Alice roll her eyes in the background.

"Edward, are you asking Bella for permission?" Alice joked at me.

"Hell no, I'm a grown ass man." I puffed out my chest and glared at Alice over Bella's shoulder.

Then my eyes drifted back to Bella, she had an eyebrow quirked at me, a smirk on her lips and I wasn't sure if she was mad, happy or crazy by her expression.

"So you aren't asking my permission?" She asked.

Shit. Alice and her stupid mouth. I'm so telling Dad about her extra shopping trips.

"I am not asking permission, I just wanted to be courteous and ask if we had other plans." They tried to play that girl trick on me, that one where they ask a question but want a different answer to a different question than the one they asked.

But, I didn't fall for it.

Jasper was laughing and shaking his head as I looked at all of them, "what?"

"You are so whooped and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours." He laughed as the girls both nodded their heads.

"No, it's been fourteen years." I said with conviction.

They all stared at me again. I grabbed Bella's hand, pulled her into me as she smiled at me. A blush crept across her cheeks as I pulled open the door to the restaurant.

"Well, it has and I certainly don't mind being whooped by you." I whispered into her ear as I leaned down.

She kissed my cheek.

Yep, whooped.

And sporting a semi.

Mental face palm.

Again.


	28. Chapter 28 I'm just full of surprises

Ch28 I'm just full of surprises

We walked into the restaurant, ordered our food and found a round corner booth to sit in. The girls went to get our napkins and forks, leaving me and Jasper at the table alone.

"Seriously, dude, Bella Swan?" He questioned me with a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, Jasper. Bella Swan. Don't you remember how protective I used to be of her?" I reminded him.

"I'm just curious as to how you found her and why you've been holding out of me this whole time." Jasper wasn't usually one to be nosing around in my business. Our friendship was more laid back and take it as it comes.

"I'm just full of surprises, I guess." I paused and looked over to see Bella and Alice laughing about who knows what.

"But I will tell you this, I'll never look at frozen peas the same way, again. Dude, I've always wanted to know where she was or where she went to College." I admitted all this to him freely, he had been my best friend practically my whole life.

"Frozen peas?" He quirked that damn eyebrow at me again.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow when we have our weekly gossip session, Jessica." I teased him.

"Sure thing, Edwina," he chuckled, "but I am seriously happy for your bro. I mean, I was really starting to question if you were gay or not." He suddenly got a serious look on his face.

"I mean, Edward, if you had been gay, I would have been okay with it. I just hated seeing you so lonely." Jasper looked at me and I swear I felt like he was geniunely worried for me.

"Well, I think the constant hard-on I've had since I first saw Bella today should prove that I am definitely not gay. And..." I paused, gulped and watched Bella again. "Thank you. I know that this is the girl I've waited all this time for and I just can't wait to make her all mine."

The girls walked back over to the table, both of them looking between Jasper and I as Alice chimed in, "Did we just miss a 'bromance' moment?"

Bella just looked at me, worry on her face as she took in my posture and expression.

I stood to let her sit down, "I missed you." I told her as I took her hand and helped her into the booth.

She smiled and scooted across the seat. Our hands instantly connecting under the table.

"This is my first real date." She announced to the table.

"Oh Bella, you and Edward have a lot to make up for." Alice said with a hint of sincerity.

I looked at my sister, her eyes were twinkling, the smile on her face was genuine and when she made eye contact with me, I swear I saw a tear forming. Then she winked and gave a small head nod in Bella's direction.

"We're all glad to have you back, Bella." Alice said and the whole table agreed, myself included.

"I've missed you all so much." Bella replied and I saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

I leaned over, put my arm around the back of the seat and kissed her temple.

"We missed you too." I whispered.

She looked up at me as her eyes held her joyful tears at bay, "It's like a dream come true."

I couldn't agree more.

My life had changed in the blink of an eye.

I couldn't be more happier.

"Well, I guess Edward told you he's a virgin, hasn't he?" Alice had to go and ruin another damn moment.

Pity I'm going to have to kill her now. My parents will be pissed.

Bella blushed. "That's between us, Alice." She spoke quietly, clearly embarrassed.

God, see, I love this girl. She's full of surprises, too.


	29. Chapter 29 You remembered that?

Ch 29 You remembered that?

Our order was called so Jasper and I got up to pick it up. I was feeling very nostalgic as we walked back to the table.

We set the pizza and salads down on the table, everyone grabbing utensils and plates.

"Do you remember when we went to Pizza Planet for in Port Angeles for Alice's eighth birthday?" I asked Bella.

Her head nodded and she was giggled through a mouth full of salad. She finished chewing, swallowed and quipped, "Alice got stuck in the ball basket." We both broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Is wasn't funny." Alice griped and stabbed some food on her plate.

"Yes, it was. You were screaming and crying. The whole place got quiet as everyone came to see what was going on." I said through another laugh.

She glared her eyes at me. "It was your fault I crawled in there in the first place."

"Well, you were the idiot that took the dare." I retorted and took a bite of pizza.

"But you were so sweet to her once you realized that she really was hurt." Bella said as she looked at me. "You held her all the way home, you soothed her and calmed her down. You sang to her and dried her tears."

She looked down at her plate and played with her food as I just stared at her with wonder.

"You remembered that?" I was blown away by her memories.

"I told you already, Edward. I remembered everything from that time in my life. I replayed those memories over and over in my lonely times." She paused and looked up at me. "That was one of my most favorite memories. I used to pretend it was me instead of Alice that you were comforting."

I couldn't take my eyes off of hers. She would never cease to amaze me.

"I would have done the same for you." I whispered.

"I know, and you did, in my dreams." Bella softly spoke.

"Bella, was it bad for you? Being away from us? I mean, you were like the sister I always wanted and at least I had Edward after you left." Alice asked with sadness in her voice.

"It wasn't easy, Alice. I was heartbroken when we moved away, you know that. But then Renee told me that you both hated me and that you didn't want to contact me." She stopped and wiped a tear from her eye. "I mean, I was eleven years old, what was I supposed to think?"

She looked down at her plate again, overcome with sadness again.

"I never hated you, Bella. I cried for a month after you left. We just figured you forgot about us after we didn't hear from you and then all our letters got returned." Alice spoke softly.

Bella looked up at Alice. "I missed you more than either of you will ever know. I mean, you've always been like family to me. I was so alone and isolated. I didn't want to make new friends because I knew they'd never compare to any of you and well...Renee drank so much, I was embarrassed at the thought of bringing friends home."

I had to fix this. I had to take away the sadness that haunted my girl.

I would figure out a way to change her past through our future.

"Bella, I promise, with all that I am, you will never feel that way again." I said as I leaned over and kissed her.

Yep, she was never leaving my side again. I would make her happy for the rest of her life.

No matter what.


	30. Chapter 30 time to try something new

Ch 30 Time to try something new

We finished up our pizza talking about good times and happy memories. However, the hurt that Bella experienced hung over the rest of us. I knew without a doubt that all three of us would do whatever it took to keep Bella from feeling lonely ever again.

As we strolled back to the apartment Alice asked Bella to stay over tonight but Bella politely refused.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"Um," she looked at me to which I nodded my head for her to answer. "I have plans with Edward."

Alice looked at me, smiled and oddly answered, "Okay."

"But you will come over in the morning when Edward goes to play basketball, right?" She inquired.

"Of course, Alice, although, I'll warn you now, I am not a morning person." Bella smiled and had a small chuckle to herself.

This surprised me. But then, I started to think about mornings.

Morning wood to be exact. How the hell was I going to control that?

Maybe if I jacked off before we went to bed it wouldn't be an issue.

Yeah right, I'll be in bed with Bella but nothing but thin pajamas between our bodies.

Nothing is going to stave off my pecker log in the mornings.

I usually tried to ignore it but on rare occasions that I did take care of it, I was left unsatisfied. I don't imagine I'll have that problem with Bella around.

"What are your plans for tonight then?" Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"None of your business nosey bee." I answered, a smug smile planted on my face.

"Hrmph," Alice pouted.

Jasper laughed. "Alice, baby, leave them be. I know it's been a while but don't you remember how you hated it when Edward questioned everything we did or were going to do back in the beginning?"

Ah, I loved this guy. He was the best wing man ever.

"Edward and I are going to sleep together," Bella blurted out, then covered her mouth with her hands in shock that she said that out loud.

"Congrats dude." Jasper said while he attempted to high-five me. I ignored him and shook my head.

"What?" Alice screeched.

"Oops." Bella muttered.

"It's okay baby." I whispered to her and kissed her temple.

"Alice, get your mind out of the gutter. It's not like that. We just don't want to be apart. So I'm going to stay over at Bella's. It's all on the up and up." I firmly stated to my bouncing sister. "Besides, it's time to try something new.

"It sure is," she giggled and made funny eyes at me and Bella.

Well, I'd rather it not be so innocent. As would my member. But damn, I've waited so long for her already, what's another few months, right?


	31. Chapter 31 I know what I'm doing

Ch 31 I know what I'm doing

**A/n: This chapter is dedicated to my beloved, Shereen. Beautiful friend, I'm sorry for whatever heartbreak that you are going through, but I adore you. (wraps you in a big squishy hug). I hope these next few, heartfelt chapters, can brighten your day in some small way. 3 ya!**

**I have about 4 more chapters that I plan on posting, but that'll be it for today. The local fair is in town and minime thinks we "MUST" go. So, there ya go. She rules my roost:)**

**Til tomorrow, JAIME, then I'll try and get at least 5 more chapters up. It's looking like this one is going to be going on for a while, I'm thinking around 50-60 chapters at this point. Cuz we're 31 chapters in and it's stil the first day/night!**

**ENJOY!**

We made it back to the apartment just as a light rain started to fall.

"We'll take my car back to your apartment, Bella." I announced as we walked into the living room.

"Sounds good to me." She replied as she sat on the couch.

"Do you want to see my room while I pack a bag?" I hoped she would. I wanted to kiss her something fierce but not in front of my sister and best friend. They'd seen enough tonight by my account.

"Sure, I'd like that." Her eyes lit up, like I was offering candy to a child.

I held my hand out to lead the way. We walked into my haven and she gasped.

"You still have that picture?" She picked picked up a small frame of me, her and Alice that my mom took at the beach the last day she was in Forks.

"Of course, it was the last one I had of you." I responded, trying to not let her hear my sadness.

"I always used to stare at it and imagine what you looked like now." I answered honestly. It was true. I used to lay in bed at night and think about you. I'd wonder what kind of mischief you were into or who your new boyfriend was."

Just then a small knock on my door made us both turn to see who it was. "Can I just borrow Bella for a few minutes?" Alice asked thoughtfully.

"I won't be long," I told Bella before I gave her a small kiss. I watched her walk out with Alice, questioning again how I got so lucky.

Jasper mosied into my room and sat on my couch along the wall. "Edward, you got protection, right?"

I suddenly got very uncomfortable.

"Yes, Jasper, I know what I'm doing. I am a twenty-four year old med student, afterall." I kept putting things in my bag, hoping he'd drop this whole conversation.

"I know, I know. I just worry about you, man. I mean, you are like a brother to me and I can tell how much Bella means to you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with all this...'change'." I looked up at him to see genuine worry across his face.

I walked around and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jasper, I'm geniunely okay with everything. Really. I've loved Bella half of my life. I might be a horny guy but I'm not going to pressure her or do something stupid. When she's ready, I'll be ready." I answered as honest as I could.

"I trust you, Edward. I just want you to be happy and I know how...um...'gentlemanly' you are. And if waiting is what you want to do, then I'm all for it. You'll know when the time is right." Jasper slapped his knees, rubbed his thighs and stood up. "My work here is done." He chuckled as I laughed.

"Thanks, dad." I laughed at him and he bumped shoulders with me. He was a great friend.

"Are you about ready?" Bella asked as her head popped into the room. I wonder what she heard.

"Yep, all packed." I answered as I zipped up my bag. I grabbed my keys, wallet and cell charger.

"Let's go." I held my hand out for her and she eagerly took it.

"Goodnight, Jasper." Bella said and leaned in for half hug. He smiled.

"Goodnight, sweet girl. Happy to have you home again." Did I mention he was the best friend ever?

Alice was waiting for us at the door. "Goodnight big brother, be good." She whispered in my ear as I hugged her. No matter how annoying she might get, I loved my little sister.

"I will." I whispered back.

She turned to Bella with tears in her eyes. "I am so happy to have my best friend back. I'll see you in the morning?"

Bella nodded her head as I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

They embraced and held on tight to one another for a few seconds.

A scene from the future popped into my head. Me and Bella leaving Jasper and Alice's house after a night of dinner and family fun.

Because that's what we all are.

Family. My girl made my family complete.


	32. Chapter 32 Don't be nervous

Ch 32 Don't be nervous

We left my apartment and took the elevator down to the garage. I clicked my car unlocked and Bella laughed.

"What?"

"You would drive a volvo." She continued to laugh as I opened the door for her.

"What's wrong with my car?" I was genuinely tired of people picking on my car. It's the safest vehicle around, aside from a tank.

I liked being safe and now that Bella was with me, even more so.

"It's just, you are like a over-protective father at such a young age. But, I'm sure you'll make someone a great husband and an even better father." Bella said, her laughter gone and a wisp of something in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I make you a good husband?" I asked, curious to see if she understood where I was going with this.

"Um. I don't want to presume and besides, those were childhood dreams and fantasies." She said, her voice flat and remorseful.

I put the key in the ignition and turned to her, "Bella, I fully intend on making you my wife. If you'll have me."

"What?" Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"I'm not joking with you, Bella. I know what I want. I see my future with you and our children already. If that's not what you want, then well...we'll have to work that out. But I lost you once and I don't intend to lose you again." I leaned over and kissed her, passionately, in the front seat of my car.

About damn time this car saw some action.

Our kiss was heated and the windows started to fog up. I pulled back and rested my head on the steering wheel. I glanced at her. She was still trying to catch her breath from our kiss but her eyes were a little glazed over and I could feel the tension rolling off of her.

I whispered, "Don't be nervous, Bella. I won't rush you or force you into anything you aren't ready for. I've waited this long, I'll wait forever, if I have to."

She smiled at me and I could see the wheels spinning in her head as she carefully selected her words, "I'm ready for forever. I'm just scared since it's all happening so fast." Her voice was soft, genuine and sent a shiver up my spine.

"Let's go home then." I started the car, put it in reverse and grabbed her hand as I brought it to my lips.

I kissed it and placed it on my thigh and drove us home. Her home, someday to be ours, somewhere, somehow.

As I drove, I thought about what all of this means. How our lives will now begin to intersect. Where we'll go from this point on.

I couldn't wait for forever to start, too.

Yep, I'm a big, old sap.

But you love me for it.


	33. Chapter 33 What's with the shoes

Ch 33 What's with the shoes

**A/n: Well, the fair...wore me the freak out...minime had fun though. BUT, I'm only posting this one and one other tonight. Look for a few updates tomorrow, depending on how much I get written tonight.**

We pulled up to Bella's apartment and she showed me where to park. She actually has a truck but it's a gas guzzler and she chooses to walk if she can, she told me.

"That thing looks ancient." I commented as we got out of the car.

"She is, but she's mine. She's reliable enough when I need to get somewhere." Bella said as she ran a hand down the side of her truck.

"Well, you've got me and 'The Lightening' now, so you won't be using that junk of metal anytime soon." I informed her.

She laughed and turned to face me as we got to her door. "Edward, I am a grown woman, I am capable of taking care of myself. I've done a pretty good job up 'til now, haven't I?"

I couldn't fault her that. But now, knowing that she's been alone and driving that thing. I have some concerns as to the validity of that statement.

"Bella, I'm here now. Let me take care of you, for a change." I brought my hands up to caress her cheeks as she blushed.

"I'm not used to that, yet." She replied and tiptoed up to kiss me.

It was soft and sweet but gah, what it did to my body when she initiated the kiss.

"Let's go inside." I said against her lips.

She turned around and opened the door, "I'll get you a key made tomorrow when Alice and I go out shopping."

My jaw dropped.

I would have a key to my girlfriends apartment.

I was staying overnight at my girlfriends apartment.

"That sounds perfect, love." I simply answered. I tried to contain my excitement. She went around and turned on lights, moved a few things around and finally kicked off her shoes by the front door.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, what's with the shoes? I mean, don't lions eat zebras?" I tried not to laugh, I didn't want to offend her anything.

She laughed and picked one of them up. "One the of the scholarships that I receive requires that I perform so many hours of volunteer work. Two summers ago, I volunteered in the childrens ward at Seattle General. There was a young girl, Grace, that was dying of cancer. I got extremely attached to her that summer. She was fourteen going on thirty and she was an artist. She thought of cancer as the lion because it's the biggest and most fierce animal in the kingdom." Bella paused and stared at me for a minute.

I sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to me. She came and sat down next to me before she turned in my direction. "She thought that if all the zebras worked together they could trample the lion. She had this zebra design that she had created and the lion head was in the middle. One day, I had found these shoes, they were plain white at the time. She saw them and asked to borrow them. A few days later, when I went in for my shift, she gave them to me. Painted like this."

Bella wiped a tear from her eyes. I was blown away by the story she was telling. Her heart was so full of love for this child that was dying.

"Grace was my best friend, I was nineteen and she was fourteen but we didn't care. She made these shoes for me and died two weeks later. I've had them ever since. They give me strength not to give up when life gets to be to much, ya know? When the soles get worn, I take them to the shoe shop and have them fixed. When the paint starts to fade, I found a local artist that welcomed the task of repainting them for me. I don't think I could ever part with them." She spoke soft and her voice was full of pain.

"I'm sorry your friend died." I said in barely a whisper. She crawled into my lap and I held her tight.

"Thank you, Edward. I haven't talked about her in so long. She would have loved you." Bella said.

"Well, if she loved you, then I would have loved her, too." I knew in my heart that Bella was special and unique. I'm glad that someone else in her life saw it, too.

I wanted to say I love you. It was the perfect moment. But should I? Should I wait?

"I love you, Bella." My voice was shakey.

She looked up at me, eyes bright and brown like liquid chocolate. "I love you, too, Edward."

My heart melted at her words. So I kissed her.


	34. Chapter 34 You are so beautiful

Ch 34 You are so beautiful

**A/n: So I changed my mind. I'm going to give you one more tonight after this one. THe next one is the end of the first day, so I thought I should go ahead and post it tonight and put that first day to bed, so to speak;)**

**BUT, I am teasing you now, ch36 will be a BIG surprise for you all...something a few of you have been asking for and about...stay tuned, it'll post in the morning when I get up;0 (I know, I'm evil)**

**ENJOY!**

We kissed for a few minutes before I mentioned getting ready for bed.

"Edward," Bella hesitated, I could see her nerves taking over.

"Bella, don't be scared. It's just me." I moved a strand of hair behind her shoulder, as I ran my hands down her arms. "I won't push you or pressure you. I just can't imagine being away from you yet."

She stared at me, her eyes full of worry and fear. "What are you scared of little girl?" She looked so small and childlike in that moment.

"It's just...Edward, this is all so new to me. I mean, guys don't 'check me out', noone pays attention to me and well...you are _you_," she whispered that last part, like I was something special.

I smiled. "Bella, you are so beautiful." I leaned in for a small kiss.

I sat up and put my hands on her face, "I mean that Bella, and I find it very hard to believe that you go unnoticed. You just don't see how everyone else sees you. But, I promise you this, you will never go unnoticed again." I planted another small kiss on her lips.

"Now, let's get ready for bed." I swatted her fanny and she giggled.

"You can change in the bathroom, I'll change out here." Bella said as she stood and held her hand out for me.

"Sure thing." I grabbed my bag off the table and made my way through the little apartment to the bathroom. "Be right back." I said with a wink.

"Take your time," she mumbled.

I closed the door behind me and stared at myself in the mirror.

I needed to take a deep breath. Today had been an emotional roller coaster for sure.

But, for once, my body was calm and cooperating. I pulled my pajama pants and tshirt out of my bag. I just hoped I could keep any potential boners out of Bella's way.

I sighed and pulled my night clothes on. I wanted everything to be special and at her pace. But, I really wanted to touch her, feel her, show her how much I love her and adore her. This wasn't just some childhood fantasy anymore. This was real.

Bella was real. I wouldn't have to imagine what it was like anymore.

When I was ten, just before my eleventh birthday, I fell and broke my arm. I was laid up for a few days and Bella never left my side. She pretty much lived at our house during the weekends so it wasn't odd for her to be sleeping over.

That first night after I got my cast, I woke up to go to the bathroom and there she was, asleep on a pallet on the floor beside my bed. I knew then that I would always want to take care of her, just as she did me. At ten years old.

So, now, I'm standing here at twenty-four, wanting to take care of her, still.

"Edward, I'm ready." Bella's voice called to me through the door.

I opened the door, "So am I." I said as my eyes took in her tank top and winnie the pooh pajama pants.

"You look adorable." I smiled and chuckled.

She blushed. "What can I say, I have a thing for the Pooh." She grinned at me and held out her hand.

We walked towards her bed, both of us a little heavy footed, like we were scared of the next few moments.

I was petrified and praying that my appendage continued to stay in his current down position.

We stopped at the foot of the bed. "Which side do you prefer?" Bella's voice was quiet and shakey.

"It doesn't matter as long as you are cuddled up next to me." I lifted her chin with my thumb. "Relax Bella, I just want to hold you."

She nodded her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't believe you are really here, or that any of this is actually happening. I'm afraid to fall asleep and wake up to find out it was all a dream."

I wiped the tear from her cheek and kissed behind it. "It's a dream alright, its both our dreams come true." I whispered against her lips before I kissed her.

She pulled back, out of breath, "Do you need me to set the alarm?" Our foreheads rested against the others, as I shook my head.

"I need to plug my phone in though."

She showed me where I could plug it in, we got it all set up and were now ready to crawl into bed.

"Behind you, m'lady." I chuckled and pulled the covers back.

She giggled and crawled in. A sliver of her back showed as her shirt rode up and that tiny patch of pale skin set my body on fire.

Damn penis. Can't you take a break? UGH, it's going to be a long night, I can already tell.

I crawled in behind her and prayed that she didn't notice my problem.

Oh who was I kidding, that big thing will be poking her all night.

Hope she gets used to it.

Another mental face palm.


	35. Chapter 35 I think I like pillow talk

Ch35 I think I like pillow talk

**A/n: Last one of the night/day...my second fav ch I've written so far...ch32 was my fav;)**

**We finally made it to the end of day1 and it only took 35 chapters, LOL!**

**Enjoy!**

Bella laid on her side and I faced her, we lay there staring at one another for the longest minute.

"What do you want to do with your life, Bella?" I whispered in the dark.

"That's a loaded question, Edward." She whispered against her pillow.

My hands reached across and pulled her to me. I needed to feel her warmth, her breath against me, to know that she was real and right here.

"I mean, what is your major, what are planning to do with it?" I chuckled as she snuggled into me.

I felt her relax and her breath fanned across my neck. I broke out in goosebumps.

Somehow I managed to keep my crotch a safe distance from her, thank goodness.

"Oh well, my major is english lit and I'm not exactly sure yet. I kind of like the work I'm doing now. I work part time at the library and as a TA for Professor Banner. I've really enjoyed the research and edits that I've been doing. Because I love the written word so much, I thought of maybe becoming an editor or something in that field." Her voice held a passion I hadn't heard from her before.

"What about you?" She asked, her voice inquisitive as I tightened my arms around her.

"Well, I really think I'd like to go into either Pediatrics or some field with kids. I have enjoyed that side of my studies so far." I admitted, eager to share my dreams with her. "I'd like to someday open a clinic in or around Forks. I like being close to home."

"Really?" She asked, as she pulled back a bit to search for my face in the dark.

I chuckled at her disbelief, "Yes, really. Which part is hard to believe?" I wanted to know all her thoughts and concerns.

"Well, pediatrics I can understand, you totally have the personality for handling the kids but moving back to Forks? I mean, you were always larger than that town could handle. I'm just a little surprised that's all." Bella tucked her head back under my chin as she snuggled back into me.

"Forks is a great place to raise a family and I'm not looking for fame or fortune. I have my trust fund from my grandparents that comes to fruition next year, so I'll never need money. I'm more concerned about providing quality care and Forks is definitely in need of a pediatrician. Dr. Gerandy is retiring next year." I yawned and realized this was truly the first time we'd opened up to one another this way.

I really enjoyed this feeling of comfort and peace. I could definitely get used to this.

"I admire that about you, Edward. Your ability to provide for others when you don't have to. It's just like all those times you would share your lunch with that James kid. He was so rotten to you, but you always showed him kindness." Bella brought up another memory that I had completely forgotten about.

"He had a bad home life. I had seen him and his father at the baseball field after a game that we lost. His dad hit and kicked him all the way to the car. I talked to my dad about it and dad said that I should try to show him some kindness in small ways. He said that every little thing that I could do should make a small difference in his life." I recalled the memory of the conversation with my dad like it was yesterday. I was ten years old. It seemed like yesterday.

"What happened to him?" Bella asked, her breath fanned across my chest.

Goosebumps broke out across my body and realized that I hadn't thought of my member in a while. Hopefully she was ok with it poking her in the thigh, it couldn't be helped with her this close.

"He's in prison. After the state removed him from his home, he was in foster care for a few years. Your dad arrested him for selling drugs a few years back. I visit him every couple of months and make sure that he has money in his account for the little things he needs." I admitted this to Bella, knowing that up until now only my parents knew about this arrangement. Alice didn't even know.

"Wow, Edward. You really are amazing." She leaned up kissed me after she spoke.

Our kisses were soft and loving, neither of us rushed the moment. We simply enjoyed the feel of one another.

We broke for a breather and I worked to calm my body down with some deep breaths. "I think I like pillow talk. Let's make a promise to talk like this every night, okay Bella?"

"Yes, I promise." She sounded eager in her reply.

"We better get some sleep, it's been a long day, but one of the best days of my life." I said as I kissed Bella's forehead.

"Hmmhmmm," Bella's sleepy voice replied.

I held Bella as she fell asleep. I could definitely get used to this. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/n: I cannot WAIT for ya'll to read ch 36 in the morning...(giggles)**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	36. Chapter 36 It wasn't a dream afterall

Ch 36 It wasn't a dream afterall

**A/n: This is THE SURPRISE CHAPTER...enjoy:)**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the smallest amount of light peeking through the blinds. I knew it still had to be early but I had to know this was not all a dream.

Things like yesterday just do not happen to me. My life hasn't involved that type of luck.

But, it was real. It wasn't a dream afterall.

I'm lying smothered in Edward Cullen's arms. I sighed and drew in a deep breath.

He smelled positively radiant. All man and something sweet but musky.

I think I'm still in shock.

When I realized it was him in the grocery store I was completely bamboozled. I felt like I had an out of body experience. I felt like I was that shy eleven year old girl again, with a secret crush on the older guy. He had grown into a beautiful man; exactly as I always imagined he would.

But it all happened so fast, I met him, he shocked me with his revelation that Renee had lied to me about. I shouldn't have been surprised.

Then there was Alice and her reappearance, his confession that he loved me and then later he admitted he wanted to marry me.

But, the biggest event of that day was his giving me my first kiss. I can replay it from memory in perfect recall. Every single detail. Every single thought. Every single sensation I experienced.

My head was still in a tailspin.

I had missed the Cullens more than I could ever express in words. They were like my real family from the time I first met Alice in pre-school until the moment I sat in the backseat of my mom's car as we drove away.

They accepted me. They loved me. They geniunely cared about me. I was always welcomed and cherished in their home. Moving away from them had hurt my heart in ways that I could not describe.

Alice was the sister I needed to be strong and confident. She also kept me social and active insteading of hiding in my books. She made me giggle and be girly, without her I don't think I'd be half of what I am today. She was a force of nature and I allowed myself to channel some of her spirit as I grew up without her. I always wanted to be as outspoken and outgoing as she was.

Esme was the warm, loving mother that my own mother should have been but never was. She tended to my hair and kept me clothed decently when Renee couldn't be bothered. She even tended to me while I was sick. I had the chicken pox when I was seven, Renee had no problem allowing me to stay at the Cullen's due to Alice having them too. Esme was warm and caring, her arms always ready to give a hug and her words showed love and respect.

Carlisle was a wonderful father-figure, as well. I know that Charlie loved me but with his job and dealing with Renee, I got pushed to the way side. Carlisle offered me guidance and discipline when I needed it. It warms my heart to think of the kindness he always showed me.

But Edward...I missed him more than all of the rest. I had always been drawn to him but when he tended my knee when I was seven years old, I fell in love with him. He was my hero, my protector. I never thought of him like a big brother, ever. He was my idea of Prince Charming.

My heart had always belonged to the man whose arms encircled me in a vice grip. I stared at his sleeping form and my heart swelled with love.

He loved me. He wanted me. He wanted to make his wife someday.

GAH! Could I really be enough for him? I mean, before him I had never held hands with anyone or kissed them. He's gorgeous and kind and smart and …...I'm just me.

Plain ole Bella. Boring Bella as the mean girls at work call me.

I run my finger along his cheek. I could hope and dream, right? I could pray that he means what he said. That our fairy tale will come true?

I feel the tears form in my eyes and I can't do anything to stop them.

I want that so badly. I want the life he spoke of; moving to Forks, having a family, being near Carlisle and Esme. The tears start to fall at the thought of never having that _and_ for the actual reality that it could happen.

I want to be his. All of me. I want him to touch me. I want him to feel me. I want to see that huge package he's always sporting. I want to know what it's like to take him inside of me.

I think I need to change my panties now. I was mortified he would smell me all day yesterday. I was so embarrassed about all the times I found myself wet in the panties. I'm sure I would have gone through a weeks supply of underwear just yesterday alone.

UGH, I really need a shower. But I don't want to leave the comfort of his arms, the warmth of his body or the feel of that enormous penis that is poking my belly. I don't know if something that big will fit inside of me, but he's going to be a doctor, so I'm sure he'll think of some way to make it work.

I sigh again, a doctor...and a pediatrician to boot. I feel like I should pinch myself at the luck I seem to have found in Edward.

He's so perfect. I'm so flawed.

I want to be good enough for him. I want to look perfect on his arm. I want him to be proud to call me his girlfriend.

I know that Alice can help me with all of that stuff. It's what she does best.

And her little 'losing your virginity' speech was making me nervous. I know about sex even though I haven't had it yet. And I trust Edward to never hurt me unnecessarily.

But what if I'm no good. What if I can't please him? He'll break my heart and move on to some perfect looking, confident woman and I'll be all alone again.

I stare at him and close my eyes, feeling the tears flow down my cheeks.

Please don't let him break my heart. I've loved him all my life. I need him for the rest of my life.

I tighten my grip on him and snuggle a little deeper into his arms. I listen to the sound of his breathing. I hear the thump of his heartbeat against his chest.

Please let me be all that he wants and needs, I pray.

And to think, I found all of this because of those damn peas.


	37. Chapter 37 You are so perfect already

Ch 37 You are so perfect already

**A/n: Just checking in to make sure you are all still with me...so there's only one more update ready after this one...but...it's a doozy...I'm anxious to get it out to you... Enjoy this one!**

I could feel her thinking, she was so deep in thought as she tightened her arms around me.

My heart swelled at the feel of her as she tried to get even closer to me.

And that damn morning log _had_ to be poking her belly.

I hope she understands that I simply cannot control that damn thing. I don't know what to do about it anymore.

So, I've decided to just let it be. Blue balls or not, it's just the way it will be until 'it' can find it's way inside of her; I resolved to myself.

I feel her tense and then I feel wetness against my chest. Is she crying? Is she unhappy about something? Oh god, is my boner upsetting her?

"Bella, why are you crying my love?" My voice is hoarse and still full of sleep as I spoke to her.

She gasped.

"You're awake." She whispered.

"Just barely," I admitted. "But that doesn't explain your tears." I slowly opened my eyes to see her look up at me, eyes full of red, cheeks damp from moisture.

I run a thumb along her cheek, "Baby, talk to me, I'll listen to whatever is bothering you. We can work it out together." I move her up a little so that we are lying face to face again but I don't remove my arms from around her body.

She hesitated to speak and I could tell she searched her mind for the right words to express herself. Her brow formed that little 'v', which she has always done, even when we were younger.

"I don't think I'm enough for you. I'm so plain and you are so perfect. I'm scared that you'll see that I'm not as good or perfect or beautiful as you are...I'm scared you'll leave me and I'll be left alone again." Her voice was as wet as the tears she released down her face.

"Bella, love, you are so perfect already. You are not plain. You are more beautiful that I can express. And let's get one thing perfectly clear right now, I will never leave you and you will never be alone again." My words were forceful and confident, because I knew that I spoke the truth on all accounts.

"But, Edward," I placed my finger over her lips to stop her from speaking.

"No buts, Bella. I meant every word I just spoke. I know that you are 'the one' for me. You don't see how perfect and beautiful you are. You've had noone in your life for the past ten years to tell you. But, I am here, now and from this day forward, I will always remind you of just how precious you are to me, in everyway." I let my words hang there for just a second before I leaned over and kissed her, hard.

I couldn't help it but my body rolled over to cover hers. She had to feel it, she had to be shown, she had to know that I was hers, body, mind and soul. I know it was to soon but I had to do something to prove to her that I meant it. My actions had to prove my words. So I laid almost all of my weight over her, I pushed her knees apart as I laid her on her back and placed myself between them. I know she could feel my hard shaft against her panties, but I didn't care.

In that moment, it was all about reiterating to her that I was hers and she was mine.

She moaned against my mouth as I deepened the kiss. Her knees tightened around my hips, which caused me to press my raging wood in a thrust against her body as I groaned into her mouth.

We slowly moved against one another. We unknowingly allowed the moment to take over our bodies as we made the motions of a couple making love. Because, if I had been inside of her in that moment, I would definitely have been making sweet love to her.

I poured my soul into the actions I showed her with my body. I could feel her soul do the same.

I felt her love all over me. I knew that the depth of our love for one another was mutual, in the moment.

And, I was about to cum. I felt her tense up and I knew, she was too.

I went with it.

She hadn't stopped me. She hadn't told me no.

It was the right moment as Jasper had reminded me. I would just know.

I felt the tension rush through my body as I exploded in my boxers and pajama pants. Just as her back slowly arched and she broke from my lips, my name fell from her lips.

And I knew she felt it too.

We both struggled to breath. Fast pants fell from my mouth as she gasped for breath, too.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered through a breath.

Her eyes opened, finally.

She smiled, "I love you, too, Edward."

Best morning of my life.

Hands down.

Cum filled shorts and all.


	38. Chapter 38 What a relief!

Ch38 What a relief

**A/n: So this is the last one I have written so far;( Apparently, I got me a nice lovely case of Food Poisoning from the fair;( It's the only food I had that minime didn't and she's fine. **

**Hoping I can get at least 3 more chapters written tonight for tomorrow. I PLAN on posting at least 3 chapters a day during the week...but if i miss a day, please forgive me. Mid-weekdays are busy, busy for me.**

**So glad you all enjoyed ch36 & 37...Here we go...the aftermath!**

**ENJOY!**

We both laid there for a few minutes, our breathing finally under control again and I noticed a blush break out across her cheeks.

"What?" I said with a small chuckle.

She smiled and giggled. "That was ….um...nice for my first, you know...um...sexual experience."

I laughed and moved to the side of her. I tried to keep my wet clothes off of hers, it started to feel icky and very sticky.

"Bella, that was the most erotic experience of my life, bar none." I admitted and smiled. I knew it was a goofy, love-sick, punch drunk grin on my face that beamed back at her.

She stared at me for a second and giggled again. "Mine, too."

"What a relief it is to hear you say that. I was afraid I went to far. I mean, I didn't plan that or anything...it just felt right...and well, I went with it. I hoped you weren't mad or regretted it." I sheepishly looked at her as she closed her eyes for a brief moment.

When they opened, her eyes were radiant and full of love. "I don't regret anything that's happened since the moment I found you."

"Me, either." I whispered just as my phone alarm started to buzz, which completely killed the moment.

"Damn alarm." I muttered as I tried to roll over and shut it off.

She giggled again. "You better take a shower first." I turned back over to catch her eyeing my crotch.

I blushed. "Oh well, um...I could definitely use a shower," suddenly embarrassed that she noticed my situation.

Then I quirked an eyebrow at her with a crazy idea of us showering together.

Would she? Was it to much, too soon?

"What Edward, just spit it out." Bella said with a lightness to her voice.

"Oh, um...I just thought...well, nevermind." I couldn't push her to fast and we'd already made some progress this morning. Progress that I didn't think we'd make for a few weeks to be honest.

"No, this ought to be good if you are this embarrassed and flustered." She quirked her eyebrow at me this time. Her eyes showed confidence.

"We could shower together. You know, save time and water." I blurted out.

She smiled at me. "We could, but then I don't think we'd keep things as slow and innocent as they are right now." She was bold in her answer which shocked me, to be honest.

I think Bella might have a bit of a wild streak in her. I couldn't wait to unleash it and see what she'd been hiding all these years.

Neither could my now throbbing and stiff erection.

A/n: see ya either later tonight or tomorrow. Kyla


	39. Chapter 39 I miss you already

**A/n: First off, I have to say THANK YOU to all of you reading, rec'ing, pimping and reviewing...I am truly blessed with the amazing readers, friends and family that you all are...and the blessing that you show me with your support.**

**Secondly, I am truly sorry for the delay in posting. Getting sick really knocked me down off my schedule...so I am behind on all my stories. Please forgive the delay!**

**Thirdly, and I think this might make some of you happy...I hope. Last I calculated, we're looking at between 80-100 chapters on this sordid little tale of love...so buckle up folks...I might develop a posting schedule. Like Mon, Wed, Fri or something like that. But for now, I'll keep trying to post every day/every other day.**

**ENJOY!**

I rolled out of the bed, leaned down and kissed Bella one more time and sauntered my jizzadue'd self to the shower. Thankfully my bag was still in there from last night.

"Don't take to long," I heard Bella giggle just as I closed the door.

I looked down at my tented crotch and rolled my eyes.

Really? I mean, you are still covered in the juices from your last explosion and that wasn't enough?

I was talking to my penis. Another mental face palm.

I got the shower ready, stepped in and grabbed the soap. Oh yeah, I was stroking another one out. I kind of expected this was going to be how I roll for a while, so I just accepted that Bella would get used to it, too.

I shot my jizz down the drain, finished my shower and got dried off and dressed.

I opened the door to see Bella fixing something in the kitchen. I stood and watched her for a minute before she looked over her shoulder and noticed me.

"Hi." She said with a grin.

"Hi, baby." I said as I walked towards her.

I stood behind her, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck, "I miss you already." I whispered against her skin.

"I'm going to miss you, too Edward. But it'll be good for me to spend some time with Alice. Plus, then she can give me all the hot gossip about you." She teased as I swatted her hiney before going to sit down at the table.

"Hot gossip, huh?" I teased back. "I'll tell you anything you want to know. But trust me, my life is rather boring." I watched her bring two plates and set them on the table.

Damn melon on the plate. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"You had to serve me more melon, didn't you?" I said through a laugh as she swatted at me.

"They are fresh, so yes, I'm serving them to you. And, if you keep laughing at my melons, I won't show you mine any time soon." Her voice was stern and forceful and I could see that she was holding in her own laugh.

I choked on a bite of food with her mention of showing me her melons. Then my body reacted, and I know that I blushed as she reached over to pound on my back with her fist.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said through a cough. I stared at her for a minute. That little minx knew just what she had done to me.

"So, what are your plans for today?" She asked with a grin.

"Well, I don't know about you but I need to finish the grocery shopping and I have some homework to get done. What about you?" I hoped that we could do whatever she had to do, together.

"I'm not sure what Alice has planned, but I'd like to plan on cooking dinner for you and I. I mean, if that's okay? I need to get some laundry done sometime this weekend, though."

"Why don't you take your laundry to my apartment and work on it while you and Alice hang out, then when I'm done with Jasper, we can finish it up, go grocery shopping, then come back here for the night." It sounded like a perfect day to me.

"What about your homework?" She asked.

"I can bring my stuff with me and work on it while you cook, if that's okay?" I replied, while hoping that she would agree.

"That sounds good to me." Bella smiled and I wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to pick her up, take her back to her bed and stay there all day, touching her, holding her, kissing her.

I was pulled out of my daydream by the annoying sounds of Lady Gaga's voice on my phone. Damn Alice and her ring tones. She would steal my phone ever so often and reprogram everyone's rings, I never knew who was calling me.

"That's my cue to get us going, I guarantee." I said before I answered the phone.

"Yes, Alice?" I tried not to sound annoyed, even though I was.

I still didn't like to share.

"_When are you bringing Bella over? I'm ready for some time with her, you've had her all night. Please big brother, I miss my friend, too." _Damn, she never breathed and now she had me feeling guilty over spending time with my girlfriend.

"We're just finishing up breakfast, then Bella needs to shower. We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"_Yippee!" _Alice squealed through the phone_. "Hurry Edward. I have so many things planned for us today." _I knew she was bouncing up and down. I don't even want to know how Jasper dealt with that side of her.

"Alice, Bella is yours for a few hours NOT the entire day. She and I have already made some plans, so take what you can get and don't pout." There, I laid down the law, being the 'big daddy' that I was.

Oh who was I kidding, this was Alice I was dealing with.

"_We'll see, big brother, we'll see." _Alice giggled and I knew immediately that she was up to something.

Fuck my life. Couldn't anything go simple around me anymore?

"_Bye Edward. HURRY UP!"_ She barked into the phone before hanging up at me.

"Alice is up to something. Be prepared." I warned Bella.

She looked at me with a petrified look on her face.

"I'll save you, I hope." I muttered, not sure I knew what to prepare for.

**A/n: a couple of quick drabble rec's for you!**

**Simply Coffee by Edward's Eternal - gah, I'm sooo pwned by this fic right now. **

**A Multitude of Sins by lvntwilight09 - Forgive me Father for I have sinned...pwning my ass, too!**

**Bed & Breakfast by Kitkat681 - brand new and there might be ghosts...**

**Sunshine's Path by BellaEdwardlover1991 - sinfully good...love it!**

**All are in my favs...one more update after this one, tonight! ttfn, Kyla**


	40. Chapter 40 Sounds great to me!

Ch40 Sounds great to me

I kissed Bella repeatedly as she tried to get ready...we were going to be late and both Alice and Jasper would be pissed. Ask me if I care. 'Cuz I don't...yeah, gangsta speak is not for me.

I roll my eyes at myself...internally of course.

"Edward, go sit on the couch and let me finish getting ready." Bella said with a shove against my chest. She laughed at me in a girly, flirty kind of way.

"Fine." I whined, pouted and trudged over to the sofa where I could sit and watch her...and touch my junk.

Yep, it was hard, it was leaking and it was throbbing, again.

I palmed myself in my shorts as I watched her brush her beautiful hair...so soft...wrapped around my hand as I fuck her mouth.

"Edward?" Bella called with a smirk on her face as I snapped my head up to her direction.

I gulped, stopped my hand and wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead, "Yes?" I managed to squeak out.

"Isn't it going to be a bit..._hard_ to play basketball wtih that..._thing?"_ She motioned towards my crotch with her hands.

I sighed and took a deep breath. "It'll be gone by then, I'm sure of it." I replied and muttered under my breath, 'I hope'.

She giggled and walked over to the couch. Bella put a knee on each side of mine and sat down, straddling me. What the fuck was this? Who is this brazen woman?

"Well, maybe tonight we can...um...help each other find release again." She said in a whisper right at my ear before she sucked it into her mouth.

I groaned.

Loud.

Unmercifully.

She sat back, giggled and put her hands on my chest, "But, for now, we have to go. Alice is probably already having a conniption fit that we aren't there yet." Bella said as she scooted off me and stood up. Her hands extended out for me to take.

"Fuck." I said before I leaned down for a quick kiss. "I wish we could just stay here all day." I know that I whined as I released her from my grip, but I didn't care.

"Tomorrow, Edward..." she said while out of breath. Her eyes met mine and she smiled. "Let's plan on making a new rule, Sundays will be 'our day' to just hang out and be together.

Hell yeah, I loved that idea. "Sounds great to me." I put my hand out for her after she gathered up her laundry bag and purse, I took the laundry bag and waited for her to lock up the door.

She put her hand in mine, "let's go see what Alice is up too." She grinned and we walked hand in hand to my car.

Both of us grinning like love-sick fools.


	41. Chapter 41 Oh Good Gracious

**A/n: Sorry for the delays in posting;( Between RL and the smutfest that I JUST HAD to write, I haven't had time to write more peas;( BUT, I am hoping to have between 3-5 updates on it today...but I need to get a lot more of it written to bank for the week. I'm aiming to update about 1-3 times a day for the next week...so bear with me.**

**I can't wait for your reaction to this one...the fun is JUST getting started;)**

We drove to my apartment, our hands interlocked and both of us grinning from ear to ear.

I carried her laundry bag in one hand and my other arm around her waist as we made our way to the elevator. Once the door closed behind us, I sat the bag down and wrapped both arms around her.

"I need another kiss, before the wolves descend upon us." I know I sounded desparate and greedy, but I didn't care. The thought of leaving her for the next few hours was enough to make me have a panic attack.

She smiled and tiptoed up to meet my lips. It was soft and hot and full of …...love.

My girl loved me. Bella. My Bella. She loved me as I loved her.

I internally sighed.

The door dinged on our floor and we broke apart. "I'm going to miss you today." I breathily stated.

"Mmhmmm," She said, her eyes still closed, lips still in a pucker.

"Come on, sweet girl, we better go or I'm going to drag you back out of here for good." I teased her as she came back to reality.

She giggled. "I'm not altogether sure I'd mind that right about now." She appeared nervous and a little antsy.

"You okay?" I asked as I stopped us right outside my apartment door.

She bit her lower lip. Oh god, why did she do that? Doesn't she know the reaction my body will have to that?

And... cue boner.

In basketball shorts.

Just then the apartment door flew open and there stood my mother.

"Oh good gracious." I murmured. There went the boner. Maybe I didn't need meds afterall.

"Bella. My sweet, darling Bella." My mom cried as she pulled my Bella into her arms in a huge hug.

"Esme?" I heard my girls sweet voice cry, wet with emotion.

They both erupted in a sobbing mess of tears and hugs and girly stuff.

I glared at Alice as I walked in around my mother and Bella.

She just bounced up and down on her toes, smiling wickedly at me.

Jasper just chuckled from the sofa.

**A/n: WHO saw that one coming? LOL**


	42. Chapter 42 I haven't been keeping secret

Ch42 I haven't been keeping secrets

I watched as Bella and my mother inspected each other, oh'd and aw'd and finally arms around each other turned to face me and the rest of the room.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, where have you been hiding this precious child from me?"

I stared at her in shock. Bella just grinned, sheepishly at me.

"I haven't been keeping secrets, mom. I just found Bella yesterday." I admitted defensively.

"Uh huh...and you immediately while her away with your charm and good looks, never realizing that I might have wanted to hear about this?" Her voice was demanding and sharp.

"Mom..." I whined. I wasn't a ten year old boy, dammit, I am a twenty-four year old man she can't talk to me that way.

I walked towards them and pulled Bella into my arms and looked at my mom.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend, ya know, before I had to share her with all of you." I beamed a smiled down at Bella.

God, I loved this girl.

My mom gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God, you love her...and she loves you..." She squealed and I swear she jumped up and down.

"Oh ...you will make the most beautiful grandbabies...and now, we'll have two weddings and a full table at Christmas...and I always knew...," She was blabbering and giddy and ugh.

"MOM!" I yelled to stop this non-sense

"Geez, do you WANT Bella to go back into hiding? I mean, we've all just gotten her back. PLEASE, PLEASE let us have some time to get reacquainted and established before you reserve the church." I demanded as she just stared at me, eyes glowing as they darted between me and Bella.

Alice flittered behind mom, her eyes twinkling too. She leaned into mom's ear and whispered something. They both just stared at us, eyes full of ….something.

Bella and I looked at each other, nervousness written on both of our faces.

I leaned into her ear, "I can make us a quick getaway, if you want." I pulled back to see her answer.

She giggled and shook her head.

Damn.

Jasper stood up, and clapped his hands once, "It's time for some b-ball, E...let's get going."

I was torn. If I leave, there is no telling what Alice and Esme are going to do to my girl...but I need to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Let's go, J." I said with reluctance as I pecked Bella on the forehead. "I love you, baby girl." I whispered against her skin.

"I love you, too Edward." She whispered back.

"Ahhhh..." Mom and Alice cooed.

Jasper grabbed my bicep and pulled me to the door. I stopped and turned around.

"She's only yours for a few hours, we have plans for tonight." I tried to sound forceful and demanding.

"We'll see, we'll see..." my mom waved her hands around as if shooing me off.

I rolled my eyes.

Let the battle for Bella begin.


	43. Chapter 43 Dude, I'm not screwed

**A/n: Okay, so I'm thinking I'll give you two more after this one, getting us to ch45...enjoy:)**

Jasper chuckled as we walked to the elevator.

We heard the shrills of screams and giddy laughter after the apartment door closed behind us.

I could hear the excited voices and giggles and talking over one another as we had walked away.

"Dude, that is some scary stuff happening behind those walls right now." Jasper laughed and shook his head.

"Oh Jazz, it's nothing I shouldn't have expected. But, you could have warned me." I chastised him.

"Oh no, no way, I don't need my balls in a vice grip." He chuckled again.

"Ewww, Jasper..." I whined, I certainly did not need that image or the fact that it involved my sister, in my head.

He just laughed again.

"You are so screwed, E." His voice was full of pity.

"Dude, I'm not screwed. I want this. I want Bella. And, well, yes, I wish my mom hadn't been brought into it so soon. I knew it was only a matter of time. Besides, I'm ready to go ring shopping now." I shrugged my shoulders as we walked out of the elevator. Or well, I did. I turned to Jasper with his jaw on the floor just staring at me.

When he finally snapped out of it and walked towards me, "E, did you get laid?" He asked nervously.

I laughed. "No, Jasper. I did not. BUT, I found the girl I've been in love with most of my life. I know what I want with her. AND, I will wait until she is ready or hell, even until our wedding night." I paused as we walked to my car.

"Besides, she's worth the wait." I answered as I opened the car door.

He just stood there. Staring at me.

"What?" I asked as he morphed into a smile. "She is. She's 'the one'," I used air quotations.

Jasper shook his head and got into the car.

"Ring shopping, Edward?" He laughed.

"Yep, right after we shoot some hoops." I confirmed.


	44. Chapter 44 It's about time I'm happy

**A/n: I'm back ...ready for some more? It's getting fun...he he he...**

**Ya'll need to give Alice a break...she loves her big brother and HAS missed her best friend...she'll chill out, eventually;) trust me...I adore her;)**

**Only one more after this...for today...3-5 updates tomorrow...then I'm aiming for 3 updates every other day of the week from here on out.**

We drove in silence to the gym. Jasper did keep glancing at me. He'd either chuckle or shake his head.

Like he was in disbelief.

I just shook my head at him.

"I can't get over this new you." He finally spoke.

"Well, it's about time I'm happy, don't ya think?" I questioned him as we stretched and warmed up.

"Yes, it is, Edward, that's not what I meant. It's just...I've never seen you like this, so it's going to take a little bit for me to get used to it, that's all." Jasper spoke with a true concern to his voice.

I slapped him on the shoulder and smiled, "Okay, enough girl talk, let's go play some ball."

He smiled and we walked into the gym.

We played our usual hour and half game of back and forth, challenged a few guys, kicked their asses and then hit the showers.

Two hours later, we walked back to my car, "So, where we going first?" Jasper asked, his eyes held some excitement.

"I was thinking of having something made, so let's go see the guy my dad uses." I answered.

As I pulled out of the parking lot, my stomach dropped.

Holy Fuck, I'm going to look at wedding rings.

I felt queasy. I think I started to gasp for breath.

"Dude, pull the fuck over right now." Jasper demanded.

I think I did. I don't remember.

I woke up to Jasper slapping my face.

"Dude, don't make me call 911." His voice scared and shakey as he continued to slap me.

My eyes popped open.

What the fuck just happened?


	45. Chapter 45 In the meantime

**A/n: This is the last update for today...and yes, I am leaving you hanging with that evil cliffie from ch44...sorry, bwahhhaahhhaa...**

**Sorry. I've gathered myself now. **

**BPOV...**

BACK AT THE APARTMENT

Once the door closed, the three of us just smiled at each other.

Then, we all started to squeal and hug and jump and scream...laughter, love, giggles, hugs.

It was amazing to have Esme and Alice here. They were happy to see me.

And I was in love with Edward.

I sighed internally.

He loved me, too.

It was too much. I burst into tears. I cried through my laughter and hugs.

Esme pulled me into a big hug. "Let's go sit and catch up, shall we?" She said as she wiped my tears before wiping at her own.

I nodded my head as she pulled me to the sofa. The three of us sat squished together, practically on top of each other.

"Bella, tell me all about your life for the past ten years." Esme said as she hugged me on one side and Alice mirrored her actions on my other side.

I was smushed in their love.

I had never felt more blissful. Well, except for earlier this morning when Edward was grinding on top of me...

"Bella?" I felt them tug on me.

I blushed, I know it. They caught me daydreaming about something sexual with Edward.

"Oh baby girl, you have it bad, huh?" Esme giggled and moved a piece of hair off my forehead.

"So, tell me exactly what is going on with you and my son." Her eyebrow hitched into her hairline.

I looked down and sighed.

"I'm in love with him." I said quietly. "And he loves me, too." I sighed again, still in disbelief at the turn of events that had happened in my life.

"Ahhhh," they both cooed at me.

"He wants to marry me and have babies with me." I admitted, unable to fight the grin across my face.

"He told you already?" Esme asked with a hand over her heart.

Did she have a heart condition? Oh god, was she going to have a heart attack, I just found her again. The one real mom I had ever had.

I looked at her in fear.

Her eyes, wet with tears, smiled at me.

"Nothing would make me happier," She whispered as she pulled me into another momma bear hug.

"We could have a double wedding," Alice chimed in.

Esme and I sat back and looked at Alice.

"No, Alice. You each deserve your own special days." Esme said while patting Alice's cheek.

"My family is whole again." Esme said as a fresh round of tears left her eyes.

I smiled.

My family.

I was in heaven.

A/n: My most favorite line ever: I was smushed in their love...*sighs* isn't it sweet?

See ya tomorrow, Kyla


	46. Chapter 46 Reality hit me, hard

Ch46 Reality hit me, hard

**A/n: I know I said no more for tonight but the lovely EdwardsEternal NEEEDS this chapter...so here ya go, bb...all for you...**

**ENJOY! (and that really is ALL for today)**

"Dude, are you okay? I've never seen anyone pass out like that." Jasper said, worry on his face as I focused on it.

I shook my head to clear my mind. "I'm okay. I think I just had a moment of reality hitting me, hard."

He chuckled. "I'd say."

I gripped the steering wheel, still feeling a little light headed.

"Un uh, you aren't driving, buddy. And, I think you should call your dad. Make sure you shouldn't go to the hospital or something."

I looked at him. He was right. I should call my dad, but it wasn't a conversation I wanted to have in front of Jasper. I mean, what if this constant state of erection that I've experienced contributed to this blackout? I didn't want to confirm what I'm sure that he already knew.

"Yeah, I do need to call him...could you, um, just give me a minute?" I asked, hesitant to make Jasper leave the car.

"Oh, yeah, sure...I'll run across the street for a cup of coffee. I'll get you some juice, okay?" He eyed me, still very concerned.

"Sure, Jasper." I said as I pulled out my phone.

He seemed skeptical that I was okay but he got out of the car anyways.

I dialed my dad's number and waited with baited breath for him to answer.

"Hi son, I wondered when you'd be calling." My dad's voice came through the phone with a smile.

"Hi dad." I sighed a deep breath of relief. Carlisle Cullen, M.D. Was always the voice of reason in my head. I admired and trusted my dad. Besides Jasper, he was truly my best friend.

"I guess you know about Bella?" I asked, almost to soft to hear myself speak.

He laughed. "Oh son, you've got it bad, huh?" His huge smile beamed through his words.

I smiled and gave a small laugh.

"You have no idea, dad. No idea at all." I relayed with a smile of my own.


	47. Chapter 47 I kind of blacked out

**A/n: The first of only 3 updates today. **

**enjoy.**

"Edward?" Dad asked. I could tell that he was probably sitting behind his desk, leaned back in his chair, ready for one of our 'talks'.

"Well, I kind of blacked out a couple of minutes ago...and I was wondering about the contributing factors." Fuck, I really wasn't sure that I wanted to have this frank of a discussion with my father.

"You blacked out? Where are you? Are you okay? Did you fall?" His voice took on a frantic tone.

"Dad...DAD..." I tried to talk over him. "I'm okay. I was in my car with Jasper. I was able to pull over before I blacked out. I think it was just anxiety. I mean...well...I was on my way to the jewelers to get an engagement ring made for Bella and I started thinking about sleeping with her and having sex with her and getting married and the fact that Bella, Mom and Alice are at the apartment probably planning our wedding reception as we speak..." I started to feel the panic rise again in my chest.

"SON!" I heard my dad yell through the phone.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"Edward, what do you mean on your way to the jeweler? And you had sex with Bella? Already? As for your mom and sister, I'm sure they are doing exactly what you think they are, but..." he sighed a heavy sigh. "You need to calm down, take a few deep breaths, we'll talk it all out, okay?" His voice calm, cool and collected.

"Let's start with this ring, why are you already wanting to purchase a ring?" Dad was blunt and straight forward so I had to be honest with him.

I sighed before I spoke, "Dad, I've been in love with Bella since I was nine years old. Now that I have her back in my life, there is not a shred of doubt that she is 'the one' for me. We've missed so many years together, I don't want to lose anymore. I want her, all of her and I want her to be mine." I paused and palmed my face."

"I'm so happy for you and Bella both. I just don't want to see you rush her into anything, Edward. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming to her. I'm just as anxious to see her myself. Promise me that you'll bring her to see me soon. I won't have another day off til next weekend." His voice had a hint of sadness to it. He'd always mourned the loss of Bella as the rest of my family had.

"I will, dad. Soon, I promise. That is if mom doesn't kidnap her today. Oh dad, the loneliness she's experienced all these years, it's heartbreaking. Renee was evil and forced Bella into believing that we all hated her. She kept her alone and locked away from happiness for far to long. But, I intend on making up for that time and more." I closed my eyes and fought the hurt in my heart for the years of being alone that Bella had faced.

"You love her son, don't you?" He asked gently.

"Oh dad, it's like I hadn't taken a breath until I saw her yesterday. She's so beautiful. I mean, she always was to me but she's grown into this amazing woman. She's just..." I sighed and I ached for her.

"Okay, son, I get it." He chuckled. "Now, about having sex..." his voice trailed off and I knew we were about to head into some very uncomfortable territory, for us both.

"Yeah, about that." I said, hesitantly.


	48. Chapter 48 I'm still a virgin, dad

Ch 48 I'm still a virgin, dad

"Son, I know this is an uncomforable conversation for us, even at your age and with your schooling, but I'm only here to help. If that makes it any easier." My dad's smooth voice tried to offer me solace.

"I know, dad, it's just... well...I've kind of had a constant hard-on, and I'm worried that contributed to my passing out." I breathed a deep gulp of air, filling my lungs.

He laughed. And he laughed. And he laughed some more.

I was getting annoyed.

"It's not THAT funny!" I said as I raised my voice.

"Edward, you are a young man, in love for the first time, with a girl that you've had feelings for from a very young age. I would say that an ongoing erection is the least of your problems. And I'm quite sure that it had nothing whatsoever to do with your blacking out." His voice still held a fair amount of laughter as he commented on my earlier confession.

"It won't go away. I mean, I relieved myself and it was still hard." I admitted, concerned that he was getting the bigger picture about this situation.

"Did you have sex to relieve the um...tension?" He asked inquisitvely.

"No, I'm still a virgin, dad." I said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled again.

"Oh son, to be your age again and have that problem instead of using medication..." his voice trailed off into a daydream, I imagine...

"Eewwww, dad...no, just please for the love of god...no..." I could just imagine him thinking of sex with my mom...yuck...I don't care how hold I am I NEVER want to have that image in my head.

He laughed again. "Son, your mom is a hot piece of ass, if I do say so myself."

"Ugh, no dad, just no. Me and Bella...stick to me and Bella." I demanded with a whiny tone.

He laughed again.

"Is Bella a virgin, too?" Carlisle tried to bring some professionalism back to his voice and get us back on topic.

"Yes, she is." I smiled and beamed with pride for my soon to be wifes hymen status.

"Good, good. So have you discussed this issue with her?" He asked and I could just hear his eyebrow arching at me.

"Yes, well, I mean, we've discussed the fact that we're both still virgins. I was even her first kiss. But, no we haven't really discussed it further than that." I admitted, knowing that a lecture was coming. As if I would ever force myself on that precious girl of mine.

"So, son, you know what I'm going to say. Take it slow, don't push her, talk about it. I'm even going to suggest that you both do a little experimenting before even attempting to take things to that level." My dad's voice calmed me and reminded me of what I already knew.

"I know, dad. It's just, when are alone, we can't keep our hands off each other and...with my evident erection prominently showing, it's been a little difficult to keep my thoughts pure. I want to show her the beauty of our love but I'm afraid if something, anything doesn't happen soon...well..." I was scared to really admit these things to him, but I knew he'd show me a way to work around it.

"Edward, cold showers, hand exploration, and probably more masturbation than you'd like will definitely help. Although, I feel like you already know these things and I know you, you'll do the right thing."

I sighed.

He was right. Me and my hand were going to become best friends, more than we ever have been before.

"I've got to go son, do you feel better now?" I could him rustling things around on his desk. Probably getting charts ready for rounds, which made me jealous a little, as I couldn't wait to be in action beside him.

"Yes, pops...thanks, as usual, you know just what to say." I smiled. Grateful once again for such an amazing family that I had around me.

"Good. I'll expect to see you and Bella very soon. I love you. Bye." And then the line went dead.

Family.

My Bella was back in my family.

And, I knew that I needed to wait on buying a ring. But, I won't wait to long.


	49. Chapter 49 I need a plan

**A/n: THere's one more update for today after this one. Plan on only getting updates on Tues, Thurs and Fri, for this upcoming week. Sorry, but zero motivation to write today and RL + an active 3 yr old have prevented me from banking the ch's I needed to for the week.**

**THank you for your patience and reading/reviewing...they honestly do fuel me on.**

**Enjoy!**

A tap on the passenger window pulled me out of my daydream about Bella.

Then Jasper's face appeared inside the door, "Is it safe now?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, Jazz, it's okay." I say as he takes a seat beside me.

"Well, just to be safe, I'm driving." He announced and held his hand out for the keys.

"Fine. But we're going home anyways." I said, with a bit of disappointment.

He became still and turned to look at me, "What? Why?" His face held nothing but concern.

"Well, I talked to my dad and …." I paused and ran my hand through my hair. "I need to slow down a little. I think that buying a ring this soon might panic Bella just as it did me. I mean, I want to marry her and I'd marry her tomorrow if that's what she wanted. But, I'm not going to push her into anything. She's overwhelmed enough as it is, I'm sure." I took a long, deep breath and opened my door to get out.

Jasper and I switched places and we proceeded to drive back to the apartment.

"Jasper, I do need a plan though." He had planned for months to ask Alice to marry him. It was a very elaborate and ornate proposal, quite the opposite from what I think Bella would like. But still, he put a lot of time and effort into it.

"Okay, E, I'm here to help in any way you need me. You know that." He grinned and pulled into the parking garage.

"That I do my friend, that I do." I said, suddenly very happy to be home and hoping that Bella survived the duo of craziness my mom and sister could be.

"Let's go see what our women are up to, hopefully they fixed lunch cuz I'm starving." Jasper said while I just shook my head. He and I both knew that Alice didn't and couldn't cook.

Then I remembered that my mommy was here. "Let's go, I bet mom fixed us something good." I said with a skip to my step.

He just shook his head at me this time and laughed as he watched me pound on the elevator button repeatedly.

"Hey, mom's here and you better eat good food while you can. You are skinny as it is...what are you going to do when you and Alice get married? Eat take out or pizza every night?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Nope, I got her cooking lessons for Valentine's day." He had a smirk on his face.

I just laughed. She was going to have his balls in a jar on her dresser when he presented her with that gift.

Huh? Valentine's day...wonder what I could get Bella?


	50. Chapter 50 What the heck?

**A/n: Last one for today...**

I started to think about Valentine's day as we walked onto the elevator. I haven't gotten a girl anything for that day since my freshman year of high school. I actually loathed that holiday, to be honest.

Commercialized propaganda.

But, this year is different. I actually wanted to celebrate it.

"Oh no, I know that look on your face. Spill it." Jasper demanded.

I pulled out of my thoughts and turned to him. "I want to celebrate Valentine's day this year, Jasper."

"And?" He asked, not being patient with me as I thought this through.

"I could get her a promise ring. I know exactly what I want, too." I knew that I had a shit eating grin on my face as he just stared at me.

"Well, congratualtions dude, I usually start planning for this holiday the day after Christmas," He laughed with a hint of dread in his voice. "You know your sister is a royal pain in the ass when it comes to these damn holiday traditions." He whined. We walked off the elevator and headed to the apartment.

I smirked. My dad had spoiled Alice rotten growing up. He always made sure that she got something special and unique for all the holidays, they were just from him. Diamonds. Rubies. Sapphires. Shopping trips.

But, my parents were deep into traditions in our family. It's one of the values that I couldn't wait to hand down to my own family someday, starting with my girlfriend slash unknowing Bride to be.

"Well, Jasper, someday when you have a daughter, God forbid, I promise, you'll be the same way." I knew my friend and just as he was sucker for Alice, I knew any daughter of his would have him wrapped around her little pinky at conception.

He smiled. "A daughter." Then panic crossed his face, "I don't know if I can afford a daughter the way that Alice already shops." He sounded full of gloom and doom as I started to open the apartment door.

I opened the door and as Jasper and I walked in all three ladies looked up at us with various expressions of shock.

"What the heck is going on in here?" I all but yelled.

Jasper just laughed beside.

**A/n: I know, I know.. .I'm evil, I'm mean...all the other explatives that you want to call me;)**

**If I can get a few written tonight, I'll update tomorrow...btw, for the person that thought it was "cool" to take a shot at Peas...I'm deeply saddened by your inability to confront me directly instead of the cheap shot at my story. **

**AND, BTW, thanks to all of you lovely readers, PPtP's is my most reveiwed story...THANK YOU!**

**tootles for now, Kyla**


	51. Chapter 51 Change her back!

**A/n: In honor of this little story passing 800 reviews I finished up a ch that I had started earlier and I'm giving it all to you in a HUGE THANK YOU for making Peas such a great story!**

**I couldn't keep doing this without all of your love and support. I'm sorry that I'm unable to get to all the review replies...but would you rather I reply or write more chapters? Up to you;)**

**special thanks to lvntwilight09, reyes139, catastrophia, bnjwl, kitkat681, edwards eternal and texas bella...you ladies are amazing...OH MY AND PIMP MOMMA SANDY!**

**ENJOY...probably one of my fav ch's;)**

I stood there staring at my mother, my sister and what used to be my girlfriend.

Her hair was silky, straight and shining. Her lips were plump and glossy pink. Her cheeks were tinted and her eyes were lined, dark and smoky.

She was gorgeous but made up, overdone, not that natural, fresh girl I fell so hard for.

"Change her back!" I yelled my demand.

Bella's eyes grew wide and tears started to form. My mom and sister were scowling at me, I think Alice was even tapping her foot.

"What?" I asked with a shrug.

Then my girl jumped up and ran to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Edward!" My mother yelled at me. "That was awful behavior, son. She's worked all morning to look that good for you."

"No, mother, ALICE had a chance to play 'makeover' with my naturally beautiful girlfriend. You know, Alice, just because someone doesn't like or appreciate the same things you do, does not give you the right to change them to how you see fit." I forcefully said as I stomped towards the bathroom door.

I stopped at the door, turned around, "And further more, I thought she was perfect, just as she was." I huffed and turned around, pinching the bridge of my nose with my eyes closed.

I heard the door slowly open so I opened my eyes to see Bella, mascara running down her cheeks and eyes rimmed red. "You think I'm perfect?" Her voice was tiny but filled with disbelief.

I nodded as I spoke, "Yes, love...I think you are perfect, just as you are." I said as I swept her hair over her shoulders and ran my hands up her neck, stopping at her cheeks.

She looked at me through those made up eyes, "I think you are perfect, too." She whispered as I leaned down to kiss her.

Her hands came up around my neck as I walked us back into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind us.

I could hear the explosion of conversation and admonishments behind the wood, but I was to lost in Bella to care.

"You looked beautiful, baby, please don't hear me wrong. But this," I waved to her face and hair, "it's not the girl that I fell in love with all those years ago. If you are doing it because YOU want to, then I'm fine with it. But don't let them," I pointed my thumb behind me towards the door, "do this to you because THEY want to."

She nodded as I dried a few tears with my fingers. "You are beautiful to me, just the way you are."

She tiptoed up and kissed me.

I might have moaned.

And adjusted my now hardening junk.

"Is everything okay in there?" My mom's motherly voice echoed into the bathroom behind the door.

There went my problem.

Bella and I leaned our foreheads together and smiled.

"Just perfect." Bella said with a smile before she pecked me on the lips.

I couldn't have said it better myself.


	52. Chapter 52 Do we have too?

Ch 52 Do we have too?

**A/n: This whole chapter is dedicated to Christina96, my #1 FAN:):):) **

**I'm sooooo sorry that I have been super FAIL at recognizing you and I promise, it will not happen again! THANK YOU, Christina96 for all of your support, reviews and being on this journey with me, MWAH!**

**SOOOOO, E's junk has been dubbed "WILSON" as several of you thought he should have his own name in this fic. I love that! thanks EE for the great name;)**

**This is one of only two for tonight...sorry that's all I've had time to get done...**

**NOW, on w/ it right? Enjoy...**

Bella and I stayed in the bathroom kissing and hugging for a few more minutes, but there continued to be a steady stream of knocks followed by "Are you okay's?" to "Come out of there's!"

We finally stepped back from one another and smiled goofily at each other.

"I missed you today," I whispered to her, my hands rubbed up and down her arms.

"I missed you, too. But, it truly has been amazing to be with your mom and Alice. Well, until Alice kind of forced me into that bathroom chair. I mean, I like it but yeah, I won't be able to do this by myself. It'll be an okay thing for special occasions but well, I'm not really a 'frilly' kind of girl." She took a deep breath and I just chuckled at her.

"Besides, my boyfriend likes me natural." She grinned and got that shy look to her face.

Gah, could I adore this girl more than I already do? Yep, I think I can. 'Cause I just feel even harder for her.

"Other than that, did you have a good day?" I asked, as I pulled her into my arms, where she always belonged.

Bella nodded and got a little teary-eyed. "I felt so much love from them both, I realized how much I've truly missed them. I mean, I've always missed them, but I forgot how good it felt to be smushed in their love." She smiled up at me as a tear fell from her eye.

A small laugh escaped my mouth as I wiped her tear and kissed it's path on her cheek, "I plan on smushing you with love for the rest of your life. So, you better get used to it." I paused and pulled back to gauge her reaction. "But, other than that you okay? Not to overwhelmed?"

She nodded again, "No, I'm good."

I kissed her forehead just as my sister started pounding on the door. "Come on, Edward. Get out of the bathroom already. Lunch is on the table and we're all starving."

Bella and I both just grimaced at each other before I whined, "Do we have too?"

She giggled and nodded her head at me. "Come on, boyfriend, let's go eat. I'm dying to dive into Esme's chicken and dumplings." She said as she dragged me through the door.

My stomach did growl at the mention of my mom's cooking.

Bella and I walked hand in hand to the dining room where we were met with six eyes that were all smiles.

"Everything alright?" My mom asked gently, as she looked between the two of us. Then she noticed our intertwined hands and giggled before sitting in her chair.

Bella and I took our seats and we all started to dig into the food.

"By the way, Edward, why did I get a rushed phone call from your father about you passing out?" My mother asked with an arched brow.

Fuck my life. He called her.

All heads turned to look at me...

"Um..."

**A/n: btw, several of you have mentioned that this all seems to good to be true and you are waiting for the other shoe to drop...well, in this fic, there is no 'other shoe' so to speak. Yes, we'll have a bit of drama in the future...but nothing too angsty or detrimental to these two adorable lovebirds. They truly will remain this happy go lucky, fairy tale couple...**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	53. Chapter 53 It wasn't anything serious!

**A/n: This is the last one for tonight...working on some for tomorrow night, too. **

**And...I have to give a shout out (please don't be embarrassed) to Chuck, Candice's fiance...he seems to be an amazing man...one of which I've never see the likes of. And to Candice, feel better, bb!**

**ENJOY!**

"Edward?" Bella questioned, a look of total shock on her face. "You passed out?"

I hesitated before I nodded confirmation to her question.

"You all need to lay off the poor boy, he's had a lot of excitement the past twenty-four hours. It really wasn't a big deal." Jasper's southern twang evident in the statement he just made on my behalf.

He grabbed another bowl off the table and dished out some more peas.

I stared at the bowl of peas and couldn't help the laughter that overcame me.

They all just continued to stare at me in disbelief.

I sighed, "It wasn't anything serious. I just had a mild panic attack and blacked out for a few minutes. I called dad to talk to him about it, but I'm fine. Seriously." I tried to play it off non-chalantly.

They weren't buying it.

"Edward?" Bella asked again, her voice full of worry.

I turned to her and put my hands on her face. "It's okay, baby, really. I am just fine. It was just a moment of being overwhelmed, but I talked to dad and it's all good now." I reassured her with a small kiss.

Her eyes narrowed at me and she whispered, "We will discuss this later, understood?" Her voice was stern and forceful.

Wilson took notice, he was a lot turned on by it, too.

Yep, I named my dick. With the close attachment that we've formed, I felt it was necessary.

She gave me a weak smile as I nodded that I understood, then turned back to her food.

My mom, however, continued to eye me wearily. "So, what did you boys do this morning?"

"Shot some hoops, got some coffee then came home." I shrugged it off. I hoped that Jasper had the sense to go along with my story, because really, it was the truth.

Alice narrowed her eyes at both of us.

Jasper chuckled.

She looked like she was about to speak before mom jumped in.

"So, we'll be expecting all of you back home next weekend. Your dad is beside himself that he has to wait a whole week to see Bella. And don't worry, Bella, I'll call Charlie and invite him, as well." She smiled before taking a bite of chicken and dumplings.

"Thank you, Esme. I'd really like that." A hint of sadness in her voice. I wasn't having that. At all.

"Please pass the peas," I said, trying in vain to hold in the laughter.

Bella giggled beside me.

Everyone stared at us as we got lost in a stare, our laughter unable to subside.

"I'll never be able to look at peas the same again," I admitted to Bella as she nodded her agreement.

"Well, at least someone has the smarts about them to eat proper vegetables," my mom chimed in.

Bella and I both blurted out laughing again.

This was exactly the most perfect moment between us. I felt the air light and heavy. Love swirled around my heart as it swelled. Tears pricked my eyes at the realization that everything is right in my world, at the moment.

"What's so darn funny about peas?" Alice asked with annoyance in her voice.

Once again, Alice ruins everything. I sighed before I leaned over and kissed Bella on the temple.

The moment ruined.


	54. Chapter 54 But, we have plans

**A/n: So here's the only chapter for tonight...sorry but RL kicked my patooty today. Also, there most likely won't be any updates until Friday. Or at least that's how it looks right now.**

**BUT, that means I'll have 2 full days to stock up for the weekend...I'm hoping to have this one wrapped up in about 2 weeks...just gotta get my stock pile of chapters built back up.**

**ENJOY!**

"Alice, there are certain things between Edward and I that you are just going to have to accept that are private." Bella's sweet voice echoed around the room as we all turned and stared at her in shock.

I was fist pumping inside. My girlfriend slash 'fiance to be' just put my nosey sister in her place.

"What?" Alice shrieked.

Esme snickered.

Jasper chuckled.

I adjust Wilson under the table. This fiesty side of my girl was a huge turn on. I knew she had a wild side to her.

Bella looked up and grinned at me, as she put her hand on my shared a 'moment' before she turned back towards the table.

"Edward is my boyfriend, and while he is still your brother, there is a myriad of things that will be between he and I that I won't share with you. That doesn't mean we won't still gossip about the boys and be best friends. But this is all new to me, and I'm kind of a private person now anyways." She picked up her fork and took another bite of food as we all sat there in shock.

Again, I was fist pumping inside. Besides, I really did not want Bella sharing information about Wilson with my sister. Ewwww, just like I didn't want Jasper sharing information about Alice's hoohah with me.

"Bella, you have every right to expect some things to be private between you and my son." Her eyes were soft and understanding as she gazed at Bella.

"Alice, dear, you will have to learn how to accept this new found relationship between all of you. Bella's right about that." Mom said, as if it were a casual statement, then resumed her eating with a hint of laughter on her face.

"WHAT?" Alice whined in a yell. "Mom." Alice whined again.

She really was annoying. And to think that I'm the virgin and she's about to get married. Poor Jasper.

"Honey, you don't tell Bella or even Rosalie about everything in our relationship, do you?" Jasper asked, lazily.

Boy, he was hitting 'em out of the ballpark today. I was truly crushing on my best friend, today.

I high-fived him but he ignored it as his eyes were locked with Alice's across the table.

"As a matter of fact, I do share everything with my two best friends." Her voice was angry and defiant. I could bet money that she was tapping that toe under the table...and there was steam flowing from her ears.

Oh shit, Jasper's in for it now.

"Oh really?" He volleyed back at her. Uh-oh. He's in trouble now.

"Yes, Jasper, really." Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

My mom burst out laughing. We all just turned and stared her as she kept up her fit of laughter.

"Boys, there is so much you both still have to learn." She continued to laugh, with the occasional snort thrown in. "Bella is a rare exception, but yes, Jasper, girls really do share everything, just like you boys do in secret."

"Mom, I don't..." I started to say. I didn't want Bella to think that I would go around just telling the guys about anything that happened between us.

"Momma Cullen..." Jasper started to protest. He looked mortified.

"Boys, save it. Say what you will but most all couples talk to their best friends about their significant other. It's just part of life. And you mean to tell me that the two of you didn't discuss Alice or Bella at all while you were out this morning?" She quirked an eyebrow at us.

Mom had us there.

Jasper and I looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders and went back to eating. The girls started to eat as well.

"Now that that is settled, what are we going to do this afternoon?" Mom looked around the table at the four of us.

Bella and I exchanged a look before I spoke up. "Bella and I have plans for this afternoon."

"Well, they'll just have to change. I'm only here for a few more hours, so surely they can be rearranged, right Bella?" Esme Cullen knew how to get her way. This was her classic 'mom manipulation' at it's finest.

"Sure, Esme." Bella said, quietly as she shoved some peas around her plate.

"Perfect, I thought we might hit the outdoor market for a bit. I'd like to pick up a few things." My mom smiled as she got her way.

"But...but, we had plans." I whined must to my mom's chagrin.

"Edward." She said with that tone of 'don't challenge me' to her voice.

"Fine." I pouted.

Bella giggled.

Someday I'm gonna kiss that giggle right out of her...and we always had tonight.


	55. Chapter 55 See Something You Like?

**A/n: Here ya go:) Longest chapter yet! **

**ENJOY!**

We finished up lunch with light conversation and a few laughs. The girls offered to clean up the dishes so that Jasper and I could shower and get ready to go to the market.

I was actually kind of looking forward to it. Me, my girl and our family, out spending the afternoon together.

Would I rather be alone with Bella?

Hell yes...and so would Wilson...if the hard-hat he was sporting was any indication.

I got to my bathroom, stripped down and stroked him a few times as I got the water all set. I stepped into the hot water and let it run down my head and back. My hand wouldn't stay off my shaft as I thought about waking up beside Bella this morning.

Her soft body, meshed up against mine. How awesome it would have been if we'd been naked?

I thought of her lips as they kissed me and how they'd look and feel wrapped around my cock. My hands gained speed as I stroked myself, running my thumb over the head.

Would she let me fuck her mouth? Would she let me go down on her? What would it feel like once I got inside of her warm heat?

That did it...Wilson exploded and I stiffled a yell only to mumble Bella's name as my jizz washed down the drain.

I leaned against the tile on my elbow, my other hand still holding a now flaccid and well worn out Wilson against my palm.

I finished my shower and stepped out to towel off just as there is a tiny knock on the bathroom door.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's sweet voice on the other side of the door.

"Yes, baby?" I chuckled, as I stood there in my towel, wishing that she would come in for a peek.

"Are you almost ready? Everyone is ready to go?" Her voice was weird...a little flustered maybe?

"Well, why don't you come in here and find out?" I teased. I wanted nothing more than for her to open that door and see me in my towel. But I was drying off and dressing as I talked to her throught the wooden obstacle.

"Are you decent?" She asked, curiously.

"Open the door and see for yourself." I was up for a good challenge. And damn if I didn't wish I were nude and that she would come in here, drop to her knees and just blow me good.

She opened the door and giggled when she saw me in my boxers, socks and a t-shirt. But, she did check out my legs with a long, drawn out look.

I quirked an eyebrow at her as I slid on my jeans.

"See something you like?" I loved teasing her. That blush was irresistble.

"Does that thing ever go away?" She asked with a head nod towards Wilson.

He was at a semi-state of hardness. Her presence did that to him.

I finished putting on my jeans and walked towards her as she walked back into the now closed door. I put my hands on either side of her head and ran my nose up her neck.

"Its all for you, baby. He can't help it. Wilson is undeniably attracted to you. He wants to salute you, whenever you are near." I spoke soft and hopefully sexy sounding in her ear.

She was panting as my lips made contact with the skin below her ear.

"Oh my..." Bella's voice spoke breathlessly as she leaned into me.

I kissed her jaw, "You are so beautiful."

I kissed her cheek, "It makes me want you."

I kissed her nose, "I can't help myself."

I leaned into her lips and spoke against her lips, "It's all the love I feel for you, showing outwardly."

I kissed her, hard, deep and full of unbridled passion.

I loved this girl with every fiber of my being. I wanted to claim her in every way.

She kissed me back, eager and full of desire. I felt her leg come up to hitch around mine, so I grabbed it and pulled it a little tighter.

Wilson was right against the hot promised land and he was loving it.

I pulled back, eventually, for a breath, as I rested my forehead against hers.

"Edward, can we just stay here? I don't want to go to the market. Let's just do this some more." She said through gasps of air that she was diligently trying to get under control.

I laughed and kissed her forehead before I stood all the way up and out of contact with her body.

We both moaned at the loss.

"Baby girl, I'd love nothing more than to do just that. But, you and I both know that my mother would skin us alive and have my jewels in a jar on her dresser. Which would mean, no future babies for us, and I can't have that. So, we have to go." I pulled her into my arms, I just loved the way she fit into me.

"And, well, I mean..." She was clearly flustered again. "We have all night, right?" She said as her big, brown, beautiful doe eyes looked up at me with a look of pure lust in them.

I nodded and gulped.

I had to remind myself and Wilson...slow...we are taking it slow. We aren't going to push. We aren't going to force ourselves on her.

"Good. Then one more kiss and we can go." Bella declared as she tiptoed up to reach my lips.

I lifted her off the ground and kissed her good just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Are the two of you done playing kissy face? Let's go." Mom's voice instantly deflated Wilson and forced a whine from both me and Bella.

One more peck and we were out the door. Hand in hand. Full of hormones and love and lust.

I couldn't wait for the night to settle in.


	56. Chapter 56 Yes, mom, I'm very happy

**A/n: Welcome to all the new readers...we've picked up quite a few the past couple of days!**

**AND, I'm beyond thrilled that you have all helped me past 900 reviews...this is the most reviewed story I have and we're well on the way to 1k. You just don't even know how giddy that makes me.**

**If we reach 1k with this chapter, I promise a HUGE Wilson filled chapter in the next update;)**

**Shout out to Christina96! Miss you, Jan! **

**AND SUPER-DUPER Congratualtions to EdwardsEternal for winning FIC OF THE WEEK on tehlemonadestand! **

**ENJOY!**

We all piled into Mom's town car after much protest to take separate vehicles. Me and Jasper in the front seat, with me driving of course and the three ladies in the back.

However, Alice thought she should have control of the music. I nixed that idea pretty darn quick.

We all talked on the short drive across the city to the outdoor market, my eyes making contact with Bella in the rearview mirror several times.

My body and mind were on fire for her. It was extremely hard walking out of that bathroom, and Wilson was, too.

We played the flirting game with our eyes but I'm sure that my mom knew what was happening by the little fits of giggles she was having.

I pulled into a parking spot and we all got out of the car. Alice grabbled Bella's arm and Jasper sauntered off behind them. My mom grabbed my arm as we walked a few feet behind them.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward. Bella is a magnificent young woman." She leaned into my side as we walked.

"I know, Mom. She's been through so much to still be as strong and independent as she is." I responded and my chest filled with love for her.

Bella looked back over her shoulder and smiled at me.

I sighed.

"You love her very much, don't you my precious boy?" Mom asked with a hint of contentment.

"Oh mom, there are no words to describe how I feel about Bella." I know I sounded like a pussy discussing my feelings with my mom, but I didn't care.

"I haven't seen you smile that big in ages." She commented, non-chalantly.

"Yes, mom, I'm very happy. And it's all due to that girl, right there." I said as I pointed to my beautiful Bella.

"Edward," she paused and stopped walking, and turned to face me, "your dad told me about the ring. But before you do anything, I have something for you at home."

I started to protest but she put a finger over my lips. "Just listen to me for a minute, when you and Bella come home next weekend, just look at it. If you don't like, that's fine, but at least look at it first." She smiled and put her hand on my cheek.

"Besides, I've always imagined it was perfect for Bella's finger anyways." She patted my cheek and giggled.

"You knew?" I questioned, full of shock.

Her head fell back in a loud laugh, "Oh baby boy, a mother always knows!" She continued to laugh as Bella came walking towards us.

"He's all yours," my mother said with a smile as she made her way to one of the vendors.

"Are you having a nice time?" Bella asked softly, as she wrapped her hands around my arm.

I leaned down and kissed the crown of her head.

"It's perfect now that I've got you in my clutches." I smiled down at her.

We stopped walking and shared a soft, gentle kiss. I pulled back and rested my forehead to hers. "I love you so much, Bella."

She was breathless as she responded, "As I love you, Edward."

Then the rain started to fall.


	57. Chapter 57 True, I should

**A/n: Well, as I type this we've made it to 961 reviews...which makes me squeal like a little girl on a sugar high!**

**You all amaze me...your support, your laughter and your friendship.**

**THANK YOU! **

**If you haven't checked out the picture of "Wilson" that lvtwilight09 made visit my group on FB, theonlykyla fanfiction...or look me up, KylaMichelle Hugsalot...it's freaking hiliarious...and there's even a song if you know the "bob the builder" reference;)**

**Enjoy!**

The girls squealed as the rain started to pour instead of a light drizzle and we quickly made our way back to the car. But, this time, Bella got in front with me.

Her hand never left mine as I drove all of us back to the apartment. Bella and I had already informed everyone that we would be leaving to head to her apartment once we were done at the market. So noone was truly shocked when that was what we actually did.

My mom and Bella had a tearful goodbye with hugs that lasted a little to long. It's not like she was going to disappear on us again. Well, not if Wilson or I had any say in that matter.

I carried Bella's laundry bags to the car as she carried my backpack and overnight duffle.

"You know, you probably should just bring a whole suitcase of clothes to my place, Edward." She said as we loaded everything into the trunk of my car.

"True, I should." I said with a big cheesy grin. "Tomorrow, you can help me pack up for the week. How does that sound?" I asked as I held the door open for her to get in the car.

"Perfect." She said with a grin of her own.

I shut the door and walked around to my door, I palmed Wilson as I went. Down boy, we're taking it slow, remember.

We got back to Bella's quickly and unloaded everything before another rain burst hit. It was dark and stormy outside as we got everything put away and stood facing each other.

I walked to her and pulled her into my arms, "I love you, Bella." I whispered before I leaned down for a kiss. She kissed me back hard and full of passion and before I knew it she was pushing me towards the bed. I felt the back of my knees hit the mattress and I pulled back from her lips.

"Bella?" I asked a little bewildered.

She gave me the doe-eyed innocent look. "Yes, Edward?" She replied.

Okay, so she wants to play all shy now.

"What are you doing, sweet girl?" I questioned her as I pulled her down on top of me on the bed.

"Um..." she looked at and blushed. "I was wondering..." Her face was on fire from her blush.

I swept some hair off of her face and whispered, "What sweet girl?" I was completely at a loss with her expression.

"Do you think maybe we could, um...explore with our hands a little?" Bella's voice was soft and nervous.

I let out a deep breath and sighed. "If you are ready for that, then yes, I'd love to. But please don't feel like you have to because he," I pointed down to my semi-hard cock, "makes you think you have to."

She giggled, then snuggled deeper against me, "He does make me a little curious, though. I mean, if he's that attentive now what will happen when we actually do, do it?" She whispered that last part.

It made me smile. She had know idea how much more attentive he would and dare I say could be, once we actually did 'do it'...


	58. Chapter 58 Oh, Oh, Oh My

**A/n: Here ya go...he he he...This is for Edwards Eternal...hope this inspires you:)**

**More to come (pun intended) later today...RL is calling me;(**

**ENJOY!**

We laid there kissing and grinding on each other, not hurriedly but like we couldn't get close enough to one another.

When Bella said exploring with hands I wasn't sure if she meant over clothes or under clothes or what...so I was hesitant to palm her tits. 'Cause I really, really, really wanted to touch her boobies, under the clothes.

But, I wanted her to be comfortable and take the lead since well, she started this whole situation. Or maybe it was Wilson who started it...because he sure was waiting for some attention, that's for sure.

As we continued to make out, I scooted us further up the bed. I hitched Bella's leg over my hip and I swear I heard Wilson yelping from the close contact with the heat between her legs.

"Edward," Bella's breathy voice was in my ear as I sucked and kissed on her neck.

"Yes, babe." I replied between licks of her glorious skin.

"Can we maybe take off our shirts and pants and lay under the covers?" Bella asked timidly before sucking my earlobe into her mouth.

Wilson bobbed up and down in the yes in the tight confines of my jeans.

I gulped and pulled back to look at Bella's face. "Are you sure, I mean, yes, if you are ready for that." I fumbled like a fool. My girl wants to get semi naked with me, under the covers of her bed, why would I hesitate?

Because this is my Bella. Because we are supposed to take it slow. I palmed my faced internally.

But, she's the one that suggested it. Shouldn't I follow her lead?

"I do want it, Edward. We're adults. We're in love. We should be able to touch each other, right?" Bella asked with a questioned hesitancy.

I nodded, "Yes, baby, but I don't want to push you until this is something you are ready for." I pulled back and looked at her face, her eyes were gleaming and her skin was flushed.

"Well, I'm not ready to _'do it'_," she whispered that last part, "but, well, we should learn each other's bodies and well, I want to be prepared when it finally happens." She tried to sound tough and confident. But I heard that nervousness.

I kissed her then sat up. "Then, by all means, let's get partially naked." I teased and she hit my chest with a giggle.

We each scooted off a side to a different side of the bed and started to take our clothes off, both of us glanced at the other one over our shoulders.

She giggled.

I gulped.

Wilson leaked some more onto my boxers.

Once I was in my boxers and socks I crawled under the covers. Bella was in her panties and bra with her back to me. She was beautiful. Her skin was soft and shiny and her long hair hung just below her bra strap.

She was perfect as she scooted under the covers backwards. After she was completely under the blankets she turned and moved to the center of the bed and me.

"I'm not ready for you to see me yet, but I'm fine with touching," She said as I felt her pick up my hand and place it on her boob. It was covered by sheer lace or something and I could feel her little nipple get hard under my palm

"Oh, Oh, Oh my..." I felt like I was going to cum...but I yelled at Wilson in my head.

STOP! NOT YET!

Then I felt it, her hand grazed Wilson's head.

He cheered in victory as he erupted all over the inside of my boxers. I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"Did you just..._cum_?" Bella whispered that last part as I nodded in shame.

She giggled.


	59. Chapter 59 Wilson is psychotic

**A/n: It's sitting at 983 reviews...will it crack 1k with this one? Kitkat will be so disappointed that she didn't hit it, if she's not around, LOL!**

**Here's another little peek into Bella's mind...**

**ENJOY (probably 2 more updates today)**

BPOV

Wow. That was quick. His penis or um, Wilson, must be very exciteable if all I had to do was barely touch him before he 'shot his load'.

It was warm and gooey as I felt his jizz on the outside of his boxers.

I really, really wanted to touch his penis. It felt huge the few times I've come in contact with it and from the way it always bulged out of his pants I would think it's rather large.

Edward was embarrassed. It didn't bother me that he came so quickly. He's a twenty-four year old guy who hasn't had sex, so it doesn't surprise me.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom and clean that up?" I asked as I tried to keep my amusement to a minimum.

"Yes," he sighed, "I'll be right back." His face was beet red but I'd never thought he looked more handsome.

"It's okay, Edward." I whispered as he started to carefully crawl out of the bed. He shook his head with his back to me when he sat on the side of the mattress.

"I just think that Wilson is psychotic. I mean it's our first time to do anything and he just couldn't control himself." He sighed and his shoulders sagged.

I pulled the blankets up around me and sat up and put my arms around him from behind. "Well, he might be a little excited about our new activities, but that just means we get to work him out some, right?"

I don't know where this new found confidence was coming from but I think I kind of liked it. Truth is, if Edward asked me to have sex with him right now, I would say yes.

But, I'm scared. I know it will be wonderful and amazing and what if it all gets taken away from me and I'm all alone again with nothning but my memories.

I don't think I'd survive it again.

I snuggle deeper into Edward's back and sighed with my eyes closed. I love feeling him this close. I had always dreamed and imagined what it would feel like to be with him in this way.

I felt the tears on my cheek before I realized what was happening.

"Baby, are you crying?" Edward's sweet voice drifted in the air as he turned his head to look at me.

"I'm sorry." I said through a sniffle.

He turned completely around and engulfed me in his arms. It felt like home. I felt safe, wanted, secure.

For the longest time, this was all I craved and now, I had it and I didn't want to lose it.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked gently as he moved some hair off my face. I just kept my eyes closed and shook my head at him.

"Bella, please tell me...did I do something wrong?" His voice was full of fear and worry.

I shook my head again and opened my eyes to see his crystal green orbs shining back at me, full of concern.

"I don't want to lose you, Edward. I can't be alone again." I said through a sob and he pulled me tighter against him. He pulled my head under his chin and cradled me as I cried.

"Sh...sh...sh...baby, oh Bella...don't you understand, love. I will never let that happen." He pulled my head back so he could look me in the eyes. "You will never be alone again." He leaned down and kissed my eyes, my cheeks, my chin and then my lips.

I melted into him, jizzadue be damned. I was right where I wanted to be.

In Edward's arms with with Wilson poking me in the side.

Heaven.


	60. Chapter 60 Sweet Bejeebus

**A/n: This chapter is dedicated 100% to my darling, rad friend, Kiki The Dreamer. Sweetcheeks, I could NEVER forget you, my darling;) You brighten my day!**

***Warning* LEMON ALERT he he he he he he he *giggles fit***

**ENJOY!**

I held Bella in my arms and rocked her while she cried, once it turned to sniffles I knew we were making progress.

My girl had some deep-seated fears of abandonment and being left alone. I could kill Renee for that. She truly better hope that I don't lay eyes on her anytime soon, because I won't be able to control what comes from my mouth around her.

I shushed Bella's tears and spoke softly to her of my love and reassured her that I wasn't ever going to leave her nor would she be alone ever again.

But, I had to show her that, my words alone wouldn't matter if I didn't back them up. I held her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head.

I would run us to the courthouse right now, to get married, if I knew that it would calm her fears. But, I knew it wouldn't and my family would kill us for doing it. So, I would have to find other ways to show her, reassure her, make her see the truth behind my words.

Once she was done crying she looked up at me, "Thank you, Edward. I guess I just needed a good cry."

"Hey now, you can have a good cry whenever you need to and I'll just sit here and hold you." I hoped she saw that I meant what I said.

"Wilson is poking me." She giggled and batted those eyeslashes at me.

I rolled my eyes, "When isn't he trying to poke you?" I teased her and wiggled a bit.

"I probably should go get cleaned up though, the jizzadue is kinda nasty when it dries." I admitted freely as she giggled some more.

I moved her, carefully, off my lap and stood up with my hands over my crotch. "I'll be right back." I quickly grabbed some clean boxers out of my bag and headed to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and jumped in, cleaned off and shut off the water, not wanting to be away from Bella any longer than necessary.

When I walked back into the bedroom slash living room she was still in the bed, covers up to her neck and a grin a mile wide on her face.

"Shall we continue?" She said with a seductive tone and patted the bed next to her.

I swaggered all the way to the bed, lifted the covers and slid in beside her. I pulled her into my arms, her boobs smushed up against my still damp chest and Wilson standing at full attention.

"We need to take it slow or I'm going to run out of clean boxers." I stated before going in for a kiss.

"All the more reason for you to bring more stuff over here." She quickly replied before sucking on my earlobe and placing my hand back over her boob. She really wanted me to touch her tits...and I totally didn't mind. At All.

We slowly started to make out again, hands gliding across skin, whimpers and moans escaped our mouths and breaths became pants and gasps.

Both of us were on our sides, as hands fumbled between us while we tried to touch everything the other had to offer. Both of my palms were massaging a boob as her hands explored my back.

Wilson was screaming for some attention, but this needed to be about my girl for a little bit. I wanted to watch her let go and feel all that I was doing to her. There was time for Wilson later.

She moved one of my hands off her boob and started to slide it down her stomach until it reached her panties. She slowly set it on top of her wet mound. I gasped at the wetness of it and she moaned as I splayed my hand over it.

I could feel the outline of her folds through the damp cloth, I groaned at the heat that came off her body as I slowly ran a single finger down through the slit.

She arched her back and Wilson spewed a little.

I ran my finger back up and swirled it to push the lips apart and holy hell...there was a throbbing clit under the pad of my finger.

Bella's swollen clit.

I flicked it as best I could through the panties that were obstructing my work space.

Wilson was throbbing and bobbing.

Bella was moaning and arching.

I pressed down and rubbed.

She screamed my name.

I screamed her name.

Wilson exploded, again.

We both panted, as we gasped for breath..our chests heaved...the air in crucial demandb our lungs.

My mouth felt like as dry as the sahara desert and my whole body was on fire.

I laid my head on her chest. She wrapped her hands into my hair.

Sweet bejeebus...that was amazing...even Wilson was laying down, exhausted.


	61. Chapter 61 Shelovesmeshereallylovesme

**A/n: Sorry for the delay...but we'll get back on track now...**

**I'm thinking one more update for tonight, then I gotta get some banked for tomorrow and the rest of the week...**

**Thanks for all the love for the last chapter. It was a lot of fun and I think WILSON is everyone's fav character, LOL:)**

**ENJOY!**

Bella giggled.

I smiled.

That was the sweetest sound in the whole world, that precious giggle of hers.

I tried to turn my head towards her to see what she was giggling at.

"What's so funny, love?" I asked when I could finally speak.

"Sweet bejeebus, Edward? I mean what are you like 108 years old?" She giggled again and I tried to look hurt.

Wait? I said that out loud.

"It was pretty amazing." She said as she turned to cradle me on her side and not on her back. I looked up at her, she was still flushed from her orgasm and she was magnificently beautiful.

"It was." My voice hoarse due to my dry throat, but I smiled at her anyways.

She blushed and got all shy, "What is it, sweet girl?" I was curious, as always, as to what was going on in that brain of hers.

"Um, I really, like _really_ enjoyed that...so could we...um...do that some more later?" Bella was bashful and shy unlike the strong confident woman who so brazenly place my hand on her pussy not twenty minutes ago.

I chuckled and smiled at her, "Baby, we can do that as much as you'd like, as often as you'd like."

Wilson gave a small bob up and down in agreeance, but even he was still to tuckered out to stand up right now.

It's about damn time, too. Oversexed penis with a mind of his own.

"Well, but next time...do you think that maybe I could do the touching?" She whispered her question. She was to adorable for words.

"Bella, my body is your playground to do with as you wish." I firmly stated, because every word of that was true...Wilson agreed.

She could touch, lick, stroke, palm or suck and Wilson and I would be a-okay with all or any of the above.

Bella giggled again.

"Is this what they call the 'post-coital glow'?" She asked innocently but with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Yes, sweet girl, it is." I smiled as move up on the bed a little higher to pull her into my arms, the numbness finally started to wear off.

We laid there and stared at one another, our eyes searched the others.

"Edward, thank you for being so patient and gentle with me. I know that I might seem a little naïve in all of this, but I'm really not. Just inexperienced...and I wouldn't want it to have been with anyone but you." She said in a whisper as she placed her palm on my cheek.

My hand mirrored hers on her cheek as I listened to her speak. It brought to tears to my eyes.

Bella loved me, she really, really loved me the way that I love her.

"Bella, I will always try to show you the love and care that you deserve. I will always protect and keep you safe. I will always be by your side to support you in everything you do. And, I love the fact that I am the only one who will ever see you this way, touch you this way, show you my love, this way." I whispered back to her.

"I love you," she whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

I wiped it away and replied, "I will love you, always."

We kissed, soft, slow and with all our love wrapped around us.


	62. Chapter 62 I Completely Agree

**A/n: This chapter is dedicated to Edwards Eternal...and (whispers) I hope this helps, bb!**

**Special shout out to all the new readers we've picked up in the past few days! WELCOME!**

**AND, HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT...he has been dubbed...WILSONWARD! LOL**

**ENJOY!**

We lay there and made out for a little bit, nothing to heavy, light kisses, soft touches, just learning each other, intimately.

We smiled.

We kissed.

We laughed.

We held one another.

"I could totally get used to this." I finally said out loud. It's like all the misery in the past ten years evaporated because Bella was here, in my arms.

"Do you think if I had stayed in Forks we'd still be in love?" Bella asked as she played with the hair at the nape of my neck. I shivered at her touch and Wilson bounced up off my thigh.

"Bella, if you had stayed in Forks, my guess is we'd be married with a baby on the way or already here." I answered her honestly.

"Really?" She questioned me with a look of surprise on her beautiful face.

"Yes, really? Why does this shock you? I've already admitted to you that I knew at age eleven that I wanted you to be mine. I always imagined my future to be with you." I said non-chalantly.

It was the truth, I always knew that no other woman would compare to her, I think it's why I never really got serious with any other girl I ever dated.

"It's just, what if you had never found me, Edward?" Bella said, sadly.

I tightened my arms around her and kissed her nose, "I don't know, Bella, I never really gave it much thought." I paused for a moment to think about it. "I'd probably be a really lonely man." I admitted.

She kissed my nose. "I'm glad we're together now." She sighed and briefly closed her eyes, when she opened them, they were like depths of milk chocolate that swirled hypnotically.

"You really think we'd be married with a baby, I mean, we're still young and you are about to start medical school." Bella's eyes searched mine with a deep longing that shined through.

"Regardless of our schooling, I most definitely think we'd have a baby in the oven or already born." I laughed and then sighed at the thought of Bella's belly swollen with my child. It sent a wave of desire through my body and Wilson stood straight up.

I leaned in exceptionally close to Bella, "I have a sneaky suspicion that once sex actually _does_ happen between us, we'll be insatiable. Therefore, we really need to discuss birth control, children and school, amongst other things." I didn't want to burst our little passion bubble but we really did need to have these serious types of discussions to move forward with our relationship.

"Well, I'm kinda already on the pill, so that should take care of that issue. As for children, I'm ready whenever you are. I mean," she paused, almost hesitant to say what she really wanted to say but I smiled and nodded, tried to show her encouragement to speak her mind.

"It's just that, I just got you back into my life and as much as I do want to have a baby or three with you, I'd really like to have you to myself a wee bit longer." She sighed and grimaced as she waited for my reaction.

Her hands tightened around my neck, like she was afraid I'd just vanish from her sight.

I mentally sighed. I had a lot of work to do to help her overcome that fear of abandonment.

"Bella, I'm not saying we should knock you up tomorrow but let's say we got married this year and I start medical school in August...how long would you want to wait?" I wanted to work through this with her. I mean, we'd only been dating for two days but we'd been in love for more than half our lives.

We needed a plan and we needed to be on the same page. This was February...I started calculating dates...if we got married in June...we'd have the whole month of July before I started the rigourous schedule medical school would demand.

I formed a plan and internally fist pumped myself. Wilson was cheering along beside me, as well. He liked the thought of a month with a naked Bella.

Bella started to speak and pulled me from my thoughts.

"Maybe a year, at least? I mean, I do have to think about finishing my own degree and won't we need me to work to help support us with you in medical school? I don't mind working but to be honest, I won't want to work once we have a baby." She almost seemed skeptical of my approval of her request.

I smiled, kissed her and put my hands on her face. "Bella, money is something we will never have to worry about, me and you, we're plenty well taken care of in that realm. And, as for waiting a year for you to finish school, I completely agree." I took a deep breath before I jumped into her last request, I let her sweat it out a minute.

"I'd want nothing more than for you to stay home to raise our children. However, if you do decide you want to work, could you wait until we moved back to Forks? I mean, so my mom could watch the kids?" I felt almost silly at this point. We were discussing childcare for children we had yet to have as well as the fact that we both still virgins.

Wilson noddd in on that fact, too. He really enjoyed reminding me that he had a job to do as the genitalia of my body and I was not utilizing him to full capacity.

I gave him a good stroke and tried to will him to stay down as I waited for Bella to respond.

Her face was beaming. "That sounds like a perfect life to me." She whispered her response, as if her saying it louder would make it not so true.

I smiled and kissed her as we resumed our slow make out session.

The thunder roared outside as we heard the rain splatter on the windows.

It matched the brmph's of my racing heart.


	63. Chapter 63 This feels like home

**A/n: HI EVERYONE! Sorry sooo sorry for the delay. RL has not been mentally kind to me the past few days. I actually had this done for you all last night but FFNEt was being a beyotch so you didn't get it til now.**

**I'm shooting for one more update tonight. So bear with me please;)**

**Let's check in on Wilsonward and Bella, shall we?**

**ENJOY!**

We lay in bed for another thirty minutes or so before both of our stomachs started to growl, which caused Bella to start to giggle.

"Let's go cook, hungry man." She said as she sat up in bed, but forgot to pull the sheet up around her.

Let's just say that I got a nice long look at those beautiful tits I had been man-handling all afternoon.

She caught me looking and blushed. "See something you like?" She asked as she pulled her shirt on over her head.

"You know I do." I laughed and scooted off the bed to pick up my own clothes.

"Do you need to shower or anything?" She asked as she finished dressing.

"No, I think two showers in the past four hours is plenty. Besides, I'm out of clean boxers." I teased her as we walked into the kitchenette area.

"How about some grilled cheese and soup?" She asked while she pulled things out of the refrigerator.

"Sounds perfect." I answered as I slid my arms around her waist.

We chatted and teased, poked and kissed and it was deliriously amazing to be with my Bella like this.

"This feels like home, Bella." I said as I placed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"I finally feel like I have my home back." Bella said, her voice thick with emotion.

I turned her around to me, "Baby, I'm so sorry that we didn't try harder to find you or contact you."

I moved some of her hair behind her shoulders and pulled her chin up to look at me. "But, you are here now, I am here now and we never, ever have to be apart again." I kissed her to reinforce my words.

We both moaned as we broke apart.

"Stop or I'll burn the sandwichs." She giggled and pushed me back.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Alright, alright." I chuckled and walked over to the dining room table to set our places for our meal.

Bella finished up the food and I got our drinks, milk for her and water for me.

She needed her strength and I needed fluids. Wilson was very draining of my hydration.

"So, what does your schedule look like during the week?" She asked as we discussed our classes.

It amazed me how close we'd been to each other in all this time and never run into one another.

"When do you want to leave for Forks?" I asked as we finished eating.

"Do we need to leave Friday or will Saturday be okay?" She asked, a little hesitant.

"We can leave Saturday morning if we need to. Do you have something to do on Friday?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, not really but since we won't have our normal Sunday together since we'll be in Forks, I was thinking we could stay home on Friday and have that as our special time." She blushed and got that bashful look on her face again.

"Bella, that sounds perfect to me, any time that I can get you alone, I'll take it," I said as I put my hand over hers across the table before I tugged her to me.

She sat straddle over me and we touched and kissed, soft before I pulled back to look at her, "Bella, this just feels so right to me. Do you feel it, too?" I was dying to know what was going on in that head of hers.

She smiled, "I have never felt more right than I do at this moment," her voice was low and soft.

Wilson agreed, of course, as her heat was rubbing against his tip.

"Watch a movie?" She asked as she played with my hair.

I think I purred and nodded my head.

God the things this woman did to me and my body...and I hadn't even made love to her yet.


	64. Chapter 64Touchme, ohyestouchme

**A/n: Sooo here we go for tonight...there might be another one, I'm trying to work on it and get Minime to bed...so we'll see...but I think you'll like this one;)**

**ENJOY!**

We get curled up on your tiny couch and you put a movie on, but I'm not watching it, I'm watching Bella.

The soft heave of her chest as she breathes, the way she chews on her lip as she gets into the story of the movie, the way her hair frames her face.

She is breathtaking. She is hot. And she is mine, all mine.

Wilson screamed at me that 'no, she is his' as he continues to grow in my shorts. I'm free balling it because I have no more clean boxers.

Bella scoots back to lay against my chest with her back and her ass grazes my hard cock.

"Are you turned on by something?" She teases me with an over the shoulder look and quirked eyebrown.

"Everything about you turns me on." I whisper as I twirl her hair around my finger.

I can tell she is blushing because she leaned her head down to hide her face with her hair.

"Why do you have such a hard time accepting that I think you are beautiful and sexy?" I ask before I laid my lips against the skin of her neck.

She shivers under my lips.

Her voice is breathy and weak as she responds and leans further back into me, "Because noone has ever told me that I'm beautiful before."

I continue to kiss her neck, lick around her ear and taste every sliver of skin that I can reach in this position as my hands snake around her waist and palm her boobs.

She moans and thrusts her chest up into my hands. I can feel her hard little nipples through her shirt and against my palms.

I want nothing more than to suck on them, lathe them with my tongue, feel them as I taste every morsel of them.

And then I feel her hand.

She palmed Wilson.

She had her hand on my hard cock.

I moaned as she moved her hand up and down.

Bella slightly turned around and whisper at me as she looked up at me through her long lashes, "Tonight is about you...and Wilson, baby."

I gulped.

She smiled, bashful and looked like a temptress about to eat me.

"Touch me...oh god yes, Bella, touch me please." I whined through a pant.

She smiled, "Let's go to the bed, okay?" Bella stood and held her hands out for me to stand with her.

I didn't know that I could move so quick. But we made it to the bed when she mentioned getting a towel and washcloth for the possible, um, mess that Wilson might me.

"Take off your shorts, Edward." Her voice is tiny and nervous.

I blink.

I gasp for breath.

"You want to see me naked?" I asked in complete shock.

"I won't look at anything but your eyes, but I want to do this, Edward. So however is most comfortable and less messy for you." Bella said, suddenly bold and confident.

"I have nothing to hide, Bella, my body is yours. So if you want to look at um, Wilson, it's fine by me. But, I have to warn you, he's very, very excited right now. So please don't think bad of me if he's uncontrollable." I said as I slipped my shorts off and laid down on the towel.

She continued to stare into my eyes, like she was afraid to look. Her breathing picked up a little as I picked up her hand and laid it on top of my shaft.

She gasped and took a deep breath as she let her eyes roam across my body til she reached the member of the hour, Wilson.

He was smiling and leaking and standing up straight for her as she wrapped her little fingers around my thickness.

"Show me?" She asked without taking her eyes off Wilson.

I don't think I've ever grinned so big.

A/n: soooo sorry for the cliffie;( but it was necessary...see ya soon:)


	65. Chapter 65 Fire in the hole

**A/n: Ya'll really did not like my cliffie, huh? LOL, sorry about that;) (nah, not really, he he he)**

**ENJOY...Wilson gets his, WOOHOOO!**

"Just like you are doing, but nice and long strokes," I said through my teeth and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Does that..um...feel good?" She asked quietly as her little fingers stretched around my girth.

I shivered and tried with all my might not to explode on her.

I tried to tell Wilson to behave, but, well, he has a mind of his own appartently.

"Stop." I wheezed and tried to calm myself down.

It had been almost seven years since anyone but myself had touched my dick and I really, really wanted to just relax and enjoy this moment with Bella.

"Now, very slowly swipe your thumb over the head." I brought my head up off the pillows to watch her follow my instructions.

"Using the pre-cum, spread it down the shaft for lubrication," I couldn't stop all the sexual scenarios running through my depraved mind at the moment. Therefore, I laid my head back down and just enjoyed the feelings that I was experiencing.

"Now, loosely stroke him up and down with your hand until you get a good rhythm that you are comfortable with." I almost lost it when she giggled.

"Bella?" I moaned. "What are you giggling at? Don't giggle at Wilson...please?"

I opened one eye to see her leaning over my whole crotch area and seemingly inspecting my balls.

She looked up at me and smiled, "They really do look like nuts, don't they?" Her eyes were wide with excitement and her pupils were dilated.

My girl was going to be one hell of a sexual being once we really got further into our explorations.

"Um, yeah, I guess they do. But, I can't tell you how happy it makes me that mine are the only ones that you've had the...err...pleasure to see up close."

"Is this stroke okay?" She asked with flick of her wrist and a nice, steady flow of strokes.

"Mmmhmmmm," I muttered as I laid there and concentrated on not thursting up into her hand.

Then I felt her use her other hand to unknot my fist from the blanket below and place my hand on her tit.

"Does that help?" She asked, boldly.

"I don't think Wilson or I need any help at the moment." I wheezed at her, as I felt the tell-tale signs of my release build inside my abdomen.

Her strokes grew faster and I knew it was only a moment or two before I exploded into her hand.

"Fire in the hole," I screamed and thrust and arched up as Wilson spewed hot cum all over her hand and my belly.

"Oh wow..." I vaguely heard her say as I thrust a few more times as the pulsing continued.

I was completely out of breath and like a bowl of jello lying on the bed, as I rode out my high.

She softly stroked him and then laid a spent Wilson on my thigh before reaching behind her for a wet cloth to clean me up.

She ran the cloth over the tip and I about flew to the ceiling. And, I might have screamed like a little girl.

She gasped and raised her hands, "Are you alright?" Bella asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, it's just very, very sensitive right after...well, right after I cum." I explained through deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized and I opened my eyes to see tears form in hers.

"No, no baby, don't cry. You didn't know and you were being so sweet in trying to help." I pulled her into my arms and she laid down beside me.

I kissed her and pulled back, "We're still learning, it's okay, I promise." She nodded at me and the tears stayed in her eyes.

"No, let me get cleaned up so we can talk about our day, okay?" I asked as she nodded with a big grin.

"Edward, I have to ask something, though." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice and her hand trailing up and down my arm.

"Anything, baby." I replied and studied her face.

"Why did you scream 'fire in the hole'?" She was holding in a laugh, I could just tell it.

"Oh...um, it's the first thought I had...and well, Wilson was about to explode." Made perfect sense to me...there was a hole, there was a fire in it and well, fires in holes explode, right?

At least Wilson nodded in agreement with me.

**A/n: Does that make up for the evil cliffie? LOL, gah...**

**That's all for tonight, see ya tomorrow;)**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	66. Chapter 66 Perfect Lazy Sunday

**A/n: Well, here ya go. This will be the only one tonight. I'm sorry that they aren't coming as fast as they were in the beginning...but RL and my 4 other WIP's are kicking my tail end right now;)**

**ENJOY!**

Bella and I used the rest of the night to touch, kiss and just feel each other. There were no more explosions or cries of fires, but it was the most sensual and intimate moments that I had ever experienced.

I was so in love with this girl. I looked at her and saw our whole lives before us.

Birthday parties in the backyard.

Trips out of the country.

Long nights, filled with passion.

Family holidays.

I wanted it all with Bella.

We fell asleep, half dressed and wrapped completely around each other.

When my eyes fluttered open the next morning, Bella was staring down at me as her fingers lazed a line around my face.

She had a serious look of concentration on her face, "You are so beautiful." Her voice barely audible.

I studied her eyes, so soulful, so expressive and yet the sadness remained in the background.

"Why are you sad, my love?" I asked my voice still thick with sleep.

"It's like a dream come true, Edward, that you are here, in my bed, asleep beside me. I just wanted to capture every moment we have together and store in the back of my mind." Bella was so consumed with her fears of abandonment and loneliness it ripped a tear through my heart.

I struggled to move up a little on the pillow, "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you and you will never be alone again." I clasped my hands on her cheeks and pulled her to me for a kiss.

It was soft yet hard, gentle yet firm and I poured my soul into it.

We laid there and stared at one another for a short while before she asked if I was ready for breakfast.

"Why don't you let me cook for you this morning?" I wanted to show her that I, too, could be usual in the kitchen.

"Are you sure, because I don't mind." Her eyes questioned me.

"I'd love nothing more than to cook for you while you shower, you are kinda stinky..." I teased her and waved my hand in front of my nose.

She shoved me and rolled off the bed. "Yeah, yeah, keep it up and I'll call Alice to spend the day with me." Bella looked over her shoulder and wagged her eyebrows at me.

I gasped and put my hands over my wounded heart, "You wouldn't! Today is 'our' day, remember?" I whined as I continued the facade of hurt.

She giggled and held a hand out for me. "You need to use the bathroom before I get in the shower?" Bella asked as her eyes stared at Wilson, who stood up at full attention this morning.

I palmed him and laughed as Bella's jaw dropped.

"Doesn't he ever rest?" She asked in awe as Wilson continued to stand up after I continually tried to get him to lie down.

"Nope, it's you, your scent...your body just calls to him." I shrugged, kissed her nose and went to take a piss.

She rolled her eyes at me and started to gather her things for a shower and I shut the bathroom door behind me.

Wilson, seriously, play time is over for a bit. Down boy!

He just bobbed a 'no' at me and held his upright position.

Bella took her shower while I cooked pancakes and bacon.

We ate and talked, teased and kissed. It was the perfect lazy Sunday.

"Edward, I'm really happy." Bella said, so soft I almost couldn't hear her but the smile on her face was undeniable.

I reached for her hand across the table, "Me too, Bella, me too."

**A/n: le sigh...I want him for my own...how about you?**

**See ya tomorrow night...maybe sooner if I can get Minime to go to BED ALREADY!**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	67. Chapter 67 Driving me crazy

**A/n: So um to make up for the delay in this chapter...how about some naughty Wilson?**

**EdwardsEternal...sweetums... I dedicate this entire motherfucking chapter to you, darlin'!**

**MWAH!**

Bella and I cleaned up the dishes together and both of us settled at the kitchen table slash work desk to get some serious homework done.

I typically spent about eighteen hours of my weekend working on various projects and papers that I had to keep up with. My studies were excruciating at times, but I knew that medical school would be ten times worse.

But, in order to reach my end goal, I had to work hard now and I could play with Bella later.

It didn't stop me from glancing over at her numerous times as she bit a pencil between her teeth and her little brow was scrunched up.

Wilson was definitely not making my concentration issues any easier, either. I palmed him a few times but it was like he rejected my touch. Now that he'd felt Bella, in some form, he outright voiced his want and desire for her and her alone.

I palmed him again and went back to concentrating on the math equations that were killing my brain.

"Edward, if you don't quit touching your junk then I might have to do something about it. It's distracting me and I really need to concentrate." Bella said as she kept her eyes glued to her computer screen as she typed whatever she was working on.

I smiled and placed my palms on the table. "It's not my fault. Wilson is asking for you and he won't behave."

She giggled and looked over the top of her laptop with a quirked eyebrow. "Seriously, Edward?"

I nodded my head quickly, like an excited little boy. "Wilson has a mind of his own, ya know?"

"Well, what exactly would Wilson like for me to do?" She asked seductively and eyed me like prey.

This girl was driving me crazy.

"Um, touch him?" I asked a question with a question.

But what the hell was I supposed to say?

Suck him off?

Fuck him hard?

Lick him into oblivion?

Yeah right, this was my pure little Bella we're talking about. No way was I going to ask for those things.

"Do you think if I talked to him, we could reach some sort of amicable agreement?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face and her eyes on fire.

I gulped.

"You want to 'talk' to him?" Wilson was jumping up and down and throbbing my shorts.

"Yes, if that's okay." She said as she stood and walked around to my side of the table slash work space.

"Sure," I croaked out and hoped to God I didn't explode as she dropped to her knees beside me.

I pulled the chair out and turned facing her with my knees on either side of her body.

She ran a finger up and down my very visible hard cock.

"Wilson," she purred and leaned in to him to the point I could feel her breath on the shaft under the cotton fabric of my shorts.

He bobbed hello.

"Wilson, Edward and I need to get some serious homework done. Do you think maybe if I promised you some serious one on one hand time that you could calm down a bit?" She spoke so soft and gentle, like she was speaking to a baby.

I was panting.

I was sweating.

I was praying that her hot breath didn't make me cum, because that would just be more embarrassing than I could deal with.

The tip of Wilson's head poked out through the waistband of my shorts.

Fuck. This wasn't working. I knew this wouldn't work. It was only making it worse.

"Bella?" I breathed her name out in a wanton pant.

She looked up at me all doe-eyed and innocent.

"That is only making him worse." I crinkled my eyes and hated that my voice sounded like a pre-pubescent teenage boy.

She frowned and reached her hands up to the top of my hips and started to tug my shorts down.

"Bella!" I yelled and jumped at the sudden brazen act.

"Edward," she said as she placed both of her palms on my knees, "You are going to seriously effect our future children with the miserable state he's obviously in. Let me help." She whispered that last sentence as I stared at her wide eyed.

"Okay." I managed to choke out and slipped my shorts off by raising my hips and shimmying them the rest of the way down to my feet.

"Do you have an extra shirt?" She asked innocently as her eyes examined my straining cock.

I nodded and she leaned forward again.

She licked the tip. She licked around the head. She licked up and down the shaft. I pushed her head and shoulders back abruptly.

OH MARY, JESUS AND JOSEPH.

"FUCCCCKKKKKKK!" I think I screamed like a little girl.

Wilson exploded as she sat back and smiled at my obvious release.

I was wheezing for breath and numb. No coherent thoughts in my head.

"Well, my job here is done." Then she leaned down over my flaccid dick, "Be a good boy and behave now." She stood up, dusted her hands off and walked around the table. She sat down and started working on her paper.

I just sat there, numb, wet with jizzadue and completely stunned by what had just occurred.

**A/n: So um, yeah...that was fun;)**

**I should have a few updates for you over the weekend...but I'm in a time crunch with two WIP's of mine, so we'll just have to see how much time I have to get more Peas written;)**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	68. Chapter 68 You are my home

**A.n: Here's an update for ya...there might be one or two more today, given that I have time to finish them.**

**Enjoy!**

Bella and I spent the next several hours doing schoolwork. Wilson behaved himself and I didn't allow my mind to think about what Bella had done or else we'd be right back where we started.

Around four in the afternoon she asked what I'd like for dinner. I was starving but hadn't given it much thought.

"You want to go pick something up after we go to my apartment for more clothes?" I asked as I stood and stretched. My body was sore from sitting in that position for so long. My brain needed to unwind, too.

"Sure, I love that little diner a few blocks over from your place." She said as she too stood and stretched. It didn't take but a few seconds for us to migrate to one another.

We stood there, arms around one another, and kissed. It was bliss.

As things started to heat up, Bella pulled back, "We better stop now, or we'll just wind up in bed for the rest of the day." She said with a heavy sigh.

I chuckled. She was right. I would love nothing more than to curl up semi-naked with her and just spend the hours exploring her body.

I couldn't wait to put my tongue on her.

"Bella, do we need to talk about earlier? I mean," I raised an eyebrow at her, "that was completely unexpected and a shock."

She looked up at me through those long lashes, "I've always wanted to try that." She said with a shrug.

"You didn't like it? Because I thought from that spewage that Wilson rather enjoyed it." She grinned at me with a wicked glint in her eyes.

I was in shock. My jaw was on the floor. Wilson was smiling and waving his approval.

I cleared my throat, "No, I rather enjoyed it, like, a lot."

She patted my ass and started to unpack the rest of my things from my duffle bag.

"Good, because I'd really like to try it again and a maybe a little longer next time." She had emptied my bag and said all this like it was no big deal.

Trust me, Virgin Bella wanting to try to suck and lick my dick WAS a HUGE deal to me.

"Bella, I've already told you that my body is all yours. If you want to do that again and a little more in depth, then be my guest." I teased as I laid down and spread my legs wide open on the bed.

She laughed and leaned over to swat at my chest.

"Not now, silly boy. We're both hungry and we need to go get more of your things. Now, get up and let's get a move on." She turned and walked to get her purse, slipped her shoes on and was waiting by the door with her keys in her hand.

I laughed, got up and picked up my own keys, wallet and cell phone as we locked up the apartment and walked hand in hand to the car.

When got to the apartment it was empty, thankfully. There was a note from Alice that mom had left some Chicken and Dumplings for us to take to Bella's apartment.

The note said, _"Mom said to take this home with you."_

Bella looked at me, "But this is your home."

I turned and looked at her like she was crazy. "Bella, you are my home. Where you are, I am. That's the way it has to be from now on."

She smiled and I saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"Okay, so let's go pack up all of your boxers so you aren't waving Wilson around to all the hoochies this week." Bella smirked and turned to walk towards my bedroom.

Once again, she left me with my jaw on the floor.

And, I was thrilled with this new, confident woman that I saw blossoming inside of her.

We spent about thirty minutes packing up what we thought I would need for a few weeks. We had two duffle bags and my large rolling suitcase filled when we heard Alice and Jasper come into the apartment.

"Edward." Alice called for me.

"In here, Alice." I yelled back.

They came walking into my bedroom as Alice took in what we were doing. "You're moving out?" She questioned with a definite sadness in her tone.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. "No, sis, well, yeah, I guess I kind of am. I mean, Bella and I might stay here occasionally but for the most part, we'll be at her place during the week."

Tears formed in her eyes and her bottom lip quivered. I hated when her bottom lip did that. It tore my heart up.

I walked over to her and put my arms around her in a tight hug. I spoke softly in her ear, "Alice, I can't be apart from Bella and we need some time alone to get to know each other. I'm not abandoning you, Jasper will be here to take care of you, just as I'm doing with Bella."

She nodded against my chest but I felt the wetness from her tears. She pulled back from my embrace, "Can we try to always spend Friday nights together, the four of us?"

That sounded reasonable to me, so I looked to Bella for confirmation, she was crying too as she nodded her head. I put my hand out and she joined me and Alice in a group hug.

"And Saturday mornings are girl time, while you and Jasper go have your boy time, alright?" Alice demanded more than she really asked.

"Yes, Alice, I'm all yours on Saturday mornings." Bella said with a voice thick from her sobs.

I looked up as Jasper was holding in a laugh and shaking his head.

"I'm so glad that we have that all settled now." Jasper said while he walked over and joined in the hug.

I sighed, our family was complete.

"You didn't take my biggest suitcase did you, Edward?" Alice's whiny voice accused and ruined the moment, once again.


	69. Chapter 69 Completely Relaxed

**A/n: So sorry for the delay...I am furiously writing today...unfortunately, it hasn't been on Peas:(**

**BUT, I got hit by a plot bunny on Friday and it has slowly but surely clouded my brain to the point where I couldn't write anything until I got it out. Needless to say I am 12 chapters into a new story. It's called Please Rescue Me. Look for it to start posting next Monday as I should have it completed by then. It will update daily as it is the longer drabble style, like this one.**

**That will leave me with PRM & Peas updates daily, JooR & Only Once updates on Wednesday and NTBM updates on Fridays. I will post one chapter of Peas a day until I can get enough written for two or three updates a day.**

**Please, don't abandon this story. I promise you I AM NOT ABANDONING IT. I love this story dearly, but I have to write what's calling to me. And currently, PRM is holding my brain hostage. I will post a teaser in my group, theonlykyla fanfiction, on my blog, theonlykylaff dot blogspot dot com and in our group, The Notebook, if anyone is interested. Find me on FB under KylaMichelle Hugsalot.**

**Enjoy this chapter. See ya tomorrow!**

We got all of my bags loaded into the trunk of my car and met Jasper and Alice at the diner for dinner. It was like the four of us had always been together. It was comfortable and just felt right.

I sighed as I watched Alice and Bella gossip and joke, it had been so long since either of them had had this connection with a friend. I'm very fortunate to have them both and that they love each other so dearly.

We said our goodbyes and made our way back to Bella's apartment. I caressed and held Bella's hand with a feeling of euphoria settled over me, I wanted to be tender and soft and just feel my girl.

So, once we pulled up to her apartment and got out, I kissed her softly before I picked her up and carried her to the door. I somehow managed to get the door unlocked with her in my arms and her head resting on my shoulder.

I walked through the dark apartment and laid her on the bed, "Bella, I am so in love with you." I whispered as I laid down on top of her, wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight.

We fit together so perfectly.

Wilson was nestled up against her heat and throbbing his approval.

"Edward..." Bella said breathless, "we have to many clothes on, don't you think?"

I nodded against her neck as I continued to assault it with my tongue.

"Let's fix that then." Her voice was full of lust and want.

We both quickly shed our clothes, well, I got completely naked while Bella left her bra and panties on.

She was exquisite in the moonlight that filled the room. I crawled back into my spot between her legs.

"Touch me, Edward." She whispered as she licked my ear.

I shivered as I moved off the side of her body. I kissed and licked my way to her breasts, lightly nipping them through the sheer fabric of her bra.

I couldn't wait to suckle her nipples deep into my mouth, but I wasn't going to push for more than she was ready to give.

As I moved to the other side to show it some attention, I felt her hands moving under her and before I knew it, her bra was gone.

"It's only fair," she said as her eyes met mine in the dark.

"Bella, its not about fair, it's about what you are ready for." I said and moved up to kiss her sweet lips.

"And I'm ready for you to see my bare breasts, well, in the dark anyways." There was my shy and innocent girl. I smiled as I slowly licked my way down to her nipple, and I savored this moment between us.

The first of many moments like this to come.

I swirled my tongue around her nipple and she gasped with her back slightly arched as I lowered my mouth around her pebbled flesh.

I moaned and slowly began to suck. She groaned and held my head to her chest.

I tried to stick with the soft and romantic notion that I had in my head but the passion between us quickly escalated, partially thanks to Wilson growing between us.

He was lined up perfectly between her slick, wet folds and Bella's continual small upward thrusts were just encouraging Wilson to force me to thrust as well.

Before I knew it, I was latched to her other breast as we furiously dry humped one another.

She cried out my name as she climaxed.

I breathed her name between grunts as Wilson spewed all over her pelvic area.

We clung to another, each of us fought for a breath and she giggled.

"Don't move, Bella." I attempted to say once I got a breath and leaned over to grab a towel off the floor.

My semen was ridiculously close to her vagina and while I remembered that she was on the pill, I didn't want to take any chances just yet.

She giggled again as I wiped as much as I could in the dark. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and illuminated the space between us to help me clean her the rest of the way.

"Are you okay, Edward?" She continued to laugh at me as I fumbled around, my body incredibly numb.

"Yes, I'm just completely relaxed and suddenly exhausted." I mumbled as we settled into the spoon position.

The next thing I know my alarm is going off, Bella has no panties on and Wilson is rocking back and forth between her ass cheeks.

What the fuck?

**A/N: Message to Jamie: Sweet friend, I wish that I could focus solely on this story and write you a bazillion chapters a day...I love making you smile. I promise that I will work harder at getting you more updates more frequently so as to keep you from starving;) I adore your support of this story!**

**Thank you to my twifey for all her amazing support and love! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS:)**

**All my love to Bnjwl – I only wish that I could wrap you in a big squishy huggle~~~~**

**Reyes139 – I miss you;(**

**To my new besties, BSG, KK and EE – Gah...I just adore you all;)**

**Shout out to PIMP MOMMA SANDY! **

**Tootles til tomorrow, Kyla**


	70. Chapter 70 Too Damn Busy

Ch70 Too damn busy

**A/n: I have LOVED all the missing panties theories and questions;)**

**All will be revealed...I assure you!**

**ENJOY!**

EPOV

"Um, Bella?" I tried to wake her but she was naked, in my arms and Wilson was hard as steel. And, holy fuck her ass cheeks felt so fucking good around my shaft.

"Bella, wake up love." I tried again to wake her without moving to much or I was going to spew my jizz all over her backside.

"Hmmmm," Her sleepy voice murmured as she wiggled deeper into my side causing Wilson to slide in and out of her crack.

I hissed and just thrusted a time or two before I whined, "Bella, if you don't stop moving I'm going to cover your back with my juice."

She giggled and turned her sleepy head slowly towards me. "Oops, I forgot to put more panties on didn't I?" She was teasing me again.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to think of anything, something to will Wilson to cease and desist, but the motherfucker was just to damn comfortable in his new home.

"I got up to go to the bathroom and my panties were stiff and itchy, so I took them off and forgot to get some clean ones." Bella said as she stretched and pulled away from me.

She wrapped the sheet around her and turned towards me, "Why don't you go shower and take care of that situation and I'll get us some breakfast started. Besides, you have to leave long before I do."

I moaned at the loss of her body heat but leaned my upper half over to kiss her, "Good morning beautiful."

We broke from the kiss and she smiled that amazing smile at me, "Good morning, Edward."

I grabbed my shorts off the floor, slid them on, grabbed some clothes out of my bag and made my way to the bathroom.

FIVE DAYS LATER (Late Friday afternoon)

I walked into the apartment to find it silent as I called for Bella. This is how it had been all fucking week. One of us got home earlier than the other and we were both exhausted from our demanding school schedules, homework and Bella's part time job.

I was going to have to insist that she quit that job pretty soon as it was seriously draining her energy. As well as those fucking girls were still picking on her. I was going to have to address that situation soon enough as I would not have my wife to be being ridiculed and harrassed.

I dropped my backpack and laptop bag on the floor and went to the kitchenette to grab a bottle of water before I plopped down on the bed in sheer exhaustion.

Thank fuck it was friday night.

God bless Bella for remembering to cancel on Alice and Jasper, which worked out well because they had headed to Forks earlier in the day anyways.

I must have dozed off because I was roused awake by the feel of Bella's hot little box situated over my now hard cock as Bella's hand slowly traced my face.

"Hi sexy boy." Her soft voice cooed at me as I opened my eyes.

"Hi beautiful girl." I smiled and said back to her.

"You look exhausted." She stated. This week my classes had kicked my ass as the professors were gearing up for winter finals, and heaped an extra load of work on my ass.

"I am. How was your day?" I asked as I sat up, as I held her to me and scooted back against the headboard.

I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger as I listened to her tell me about her day.

"Would you like to order a pizza and lay in bed and veg tonight?" She asked once she was through talking.

"Sounds perfect." All I really wanted was to get naked, hold my girl and sleep for a day or two.

"How was your day, Edward?" She asked while she leaned over and peppered my jaw, neck and ears with tiny kisses.

"Too damn busy." I mumbled as I tightened my arms around her, feeling her perky little breasts rub against my chest.

"Would you like me to relieve some of that tension?" Her voice full of lust and desire.

"If you are ready to try it again, sure, I'd love that baby girl." I spoke through the nips to her neck that I was currently attacking.

"Mmmm," She moaned as she moved her hands to the hem of my shirt to bring it over my head.

While we may have been exhausted from real life responsibilities our sexual exploits hadn't suffered at all, hence why we were both so worn out. We'd get home, eat and then touch, lick, finger, suck or hump til all hours of the morning.

Once Bella had me naked, she wrapped her tiny hand around Wilson and started to pump him, like I'd shown her. She was a really quick learner and Wilson had thoroughly enjoyed the lessons she'd been practicing on.

She hadn't given a complete bj yet, and she was positively mortified about swallowing my cum, but she was having fun learning all about my penis.

Wilson and I were quite pleased with her techniques, too.

Bella's warm mouth took the tip of my cock into her mouth and slowly started to suck, she'd only worked up to taking about two inches into her mouth so far but it felt amazing.

Her tongue ran through the slit as her hand continued to pump shaft.

"Fuck baby, it's not going to take me long today if you keep that up." I exclaimed just as I tapped her on the shoulder to alert her to move her mouth.

Wilson spewed all over my belly and her hand continued to stroke him as he pulsed.

"Better?" She asked with that wicked glint in her eyes.

"Mmmm," I moaned as I rode out the rest of my high.

She leaned over my body careful not to get in the jizzadue before she whispered in my ear, "Good, because I think I'm ready for your tongue on me, naked, tonight."

And, cue Wilson to attention.

Holy Fuck.

My tongue. Bella's bare pussy.

Tonight.

Mental fist pump.

**A/n: he he he...see ya tomorrow night...time jumps will start happening more frequently. We're 70 chapters in and barely through the first week...at this rate, if I don't move things forward, it'll be 1000 chapters before we get to the end;)**

**Tootles, KylaMichelle**


	71. Chapter 71 My Eyes Are Up Here

PPtP ch71 My eyes are up here.

**A/n: I am dedicating this chapter to EdwardsEternal who is sick Get well soon, bb!**

**I'm sorry for the evil cliffie, LOL….some of you didn't appreciate it. That's ok. It won't happen to often.**

**First update of today. I'm shooting for one more tonight. AND, this one is a little on the longer side since I made ya'll wait for it!**

**ENJOY!**

I was stunned into silence with her little admission.

But, I wanted it...oh how I wanted it...and Wilson was in total agreement with me on that matter. Even though it didn't really mean anything new for him, he was happy that I was happy about it, I think.

"I'm gonna go shower real quick." I said as I scurried off the bed and into the bathroom.

I heard Bella's laughter over the now running water.

I whacked off to the words she'd just spoken rumbling on repeat in my mind.

I could just picture her spread out before me, that plump little pink pussy shining in the moonlight, because I just knew she wouldn't let me leave a light on to 'inspect' it.

I screamed her name as I spewed my jizz all over the wall...and then collapsed against, my knees weak from the force of my release.

I stood there and let the water run down my back. The heat felt good and relaxed some of my tense muscles. I was truly exhausted and my mind became all to aware of how hard the next few years were going to be for not only me but for Bella as well.

I realized right then and there we had time to make up for as well as time to stock for, in the next few months.

I finished up my shower and started to think about our trip to Forks tomorrow. I needed to talk to Charlie and soon. I hoped that I would have an opportunity to speak to him this weekend because there was no way that I was asking Bella to marry me without that mans permission.

I dried off, slipped on a pair of cartoon boxers that Bella had laid on the counter for me at some point and brushed my teeth.

"You almost done in there, I have to pee," I heard Bella say through the door.

"All done," I said as I threw the door open to find her doing a little pee-pee dance. I laughed and she gave me the stink as she pushed me out of the way and slammed the door behind her.

"Bella, I don't know why you don't just come in and pee when you have too. Especially since after tonight, I will have seen it and tasted it all." I teased her as I placed both hands on the outside of the door frame. I heard the toilet flush and the water run for a minute.

When the door open she was startled to find me waiting for her with a smirk on my face.

She huffed, stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. "Because, Mr. Cullen, you won't see it in the light until we're married."

Bella was cute when pretended to be angry. Wilson liked it to, apparently as he had risen to the occasion to join in on the fun.

She looked at my crotch and then up to my eyes, "Doesn't he ever get tired?"

"Nope," I popped off and gave him a few strokes just to watch her lick her lips.

"I ordered the pizza already." She said, almost out of breath as she continued to watch me stroke myself. I could almost see her drool.

"Good, because I'm starving." I said as I released my dick and walked to the fridge to grab a beer. "Do you want one?" I asked as I turned to see her still standing in the bathroom doorway and her chest was heaving a little.

"Bella?" I chuckled and she snapped back to the present. Her face flushed and she huffed at me before she nodded her head.

She stomped over the couch and plopped down. "You really should tease me that way." She moaned and fidgeted on the couch.

She was turned on. My girl was just as fucking horny as I was and I loved it.

"Why, do you need new panties?" I grinned at her as I sat on the couch next to her, careful to sit where Wilson was standing straight up in her line of sight.

Her eyes immediately zoned in to him.

"Um, Bella, my love...my eyes are up here," I motioned to my eyes with my hand as I handed her the beer I brought for her.

She whimpered, twisted off the cap and took a long draw off the bottle.

"Edward?" She asked, staring intently at the beer bottle.

"Yes, love?" I replied.

"Do you want to wait until we're married before we have sex?" Her voice had lost it's confidence. My brazen woman had momentarily fled so that the bashful girl could return.

"Well Bella, that's something that we should decided together." I replied honestly.

She stared at me, like she was trying to gauge what my answer would be to the sex question. I had my best poker face on though. However, if she'd have asked Wilson, I think she'd know his answer immediately. My shorts were tented so high there was no more fabric to extend it higher.

"What do you think? I mean, we've talked about things but not really 'talked' about things decisively." Bella's voice was uncertain and almost scared.

I sat my beer down on the table and turned to her as I took her bottle and sat it down, too. I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me a bit, "Bella, I think that it would be amazing to pick you up and take you to that bed right now and make love to you for the rest of the weekend. But, I also know how much more meaningful it would be if we waited until our honeymoon night." I held her eyes as they grew wide, then narrowed and her brow scrunched up.

"I think so too, but...well..." she paused and looked down for a minute before looking back up with earnest eyes, "this is so much harder than I expected it to be." Her voice barely above a whisper at her admission.

I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I knew exactly how she felt.

"We should probably slow down and pace ourselves a little better on the sexual explorations, baby. I know it's hard, trust me," I pointed to Wilson. "It's painful at times, but it's just because we're in love, we're hormonally drawn to one another and the excitement of it all has had us in overdrive."

I hated to admit it but we really did need to slow down. We had both worn ourselves out to sheer exhaustion this past week and neither of us could afford to do that and maintain our grades.

"I know that you are right, it's just hard because I don't want to disappoint you." She said as she looked down at our hands.

I raised her chin and smiled at her, "Baby, nothing you do or don't do will ever be a disappointment to me."

She just nodded at me as I kissed her nose right as there was a knock at the door.

"Pizza's here." I announced and she giggled.

"You get the door, I'll get the plates." She said as we both jumped up off the couch.

My stomach growled and Wilson laid down, a bit.

I clicked my tongue across my teeth as I took the steps to the door.

Sorry buddy, we may need to hold off on you getting some action too, I thought to myself.

And it was okay. I truly was okay.

I had the rest of my life to explore her body. I could wait.


	72. Chapter 72 Life was good

Ch72 Life was good

**A/n: Thanks for being patient, I finally got the chance to get this one finished tonight.**

**There will only be one update tomorrow, however. JSYK.**

**ENJOY!**

We spent the rest of the evening eating pizza, as we drank a few beers and watched some Vampire movie that Bella raved on and on about.

Neither Wilson nor I were impressed but it did have some pretty cool action scenes.

As midnight was upon, we were both yawning as we got ready for bed. "What time do you want to leave for Forks in the morning?" I asked as I messed with the alarm on my phone.

"Well, I told your mom we'd be there by noon, so we probably should leave around eight-thirty or so." She said as she slid under the covers and scooted up against me.

I turned off the light after I set the alarm. As soon as I laid down on my back, Bella laid her head on my shoulder, just under my chin as my arms wrapped around her.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered before I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Edward." She murmured back. "Night Wilson, behave tonight, daddy needs a break." she whispered with a giggle.

I chuckled and was reliefed that he barely nodded in her direction.

He seemed to have listened to my rational thoughts earlier of Bella and I slowing down on the sex stuff. That was very kind of him as I could really use the break.

I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Bella and I making love on the beach with a bright, full moon glowing over us.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

I threw my arm over to kill the alarm and Bella moaned at the loss of my arm around her.

"Sleep, must have more sleep." She mumbled into my neck.

I chuckled as I had the same thoughts.

"Come on sweet girl, we need to get up and around or we'll lay here all day." I said as I fought to open my own heavy eyes.

"Let me go take a leak and then you," I swatted her on the ass, "need to get into the shower as it takes you longer to get ready."

She yelped and scooted out of bed, eyes still closed as she started to grab her things as I got up to use the bathroom.

Once I was done, I scrambled us some eggs and made us a quick couple of breakfast burritos and coffee to take with us once we hit the road. Bella had packed our bags the night before and they sat by the door awaiting our exit.

"Hey babe, I'm done so shower's all yours," Bella said as she walked out to put her dirty clothes in the hamper.

"I made us some burritos and coffee for the road, too." I announced as I walked over to grabbed my own clothes before hitting the shower.

"Hurry up," she teased and popped my ass with her towel.

"Youch!" I yelped and laughed at the same time.

She giggled.

I took the fastest shower ever, got dressed and we were on the road within thirty minutes.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Bella as she continued to fidget in her seat and change the radio station every few seconds.

"A little." She admitted reluctantly.

"Why babe? It's just my parents and your dad." I asked, curious as always as to where her head was at.

"I haven't been back to Forks except briefly to visit my dad, in so long Edward. It's just a little overwhelming me to go back to your house and really feel like I am back in your family." Her voice was shaky and I knew she was on the verge of tears.

I pulled her hand up to mouth and placed kisses to her knuckles before I laid her hand on my thigh.

"I understand baby girl, but I'll be right by your side the whole time and the only two people who you haven't seen in the past week is our dads." I tried to reinforce the positive to help calm her anxiety.

"I know, it's just you know I don't like a lot of attention drawn to me and well, I'm feeling a little like I'll be the center of attention this weekened." She said softly.

"Beautiful girl, whereever you go you will always be the center of attention." I chuckled as she swatted my arm.

"What? It's true." I continued my train of thought.

"Whatever, Edward. Just because you and Wilson think I deserve center stage, doesn't mean I like it from a whole lot of other's to treat me that way." She said while trying to sound angry.

We laughed and joked the rest of the way to Forks, which made the trip fly by. Before I knew it I was taking the turn off to my parents house.

"You ready, love?" I asked as I shut off the car and turned in my seat to face her.

She nodded hesitantly.

I took her face in my hands and forced her to look at me.

"The people inside that house love you like crazy, just relax and let them show you that love." I whispered as I leaned in for a kiss.

Before it could get to heated we both pulled back.

She was breathless as I told her it was time to go.

We got out of the car to see all of my family standing on the porch, smiling at us.

My dad walked down the steps and held his arms open for Bella as she took off at a small jog into his embrace.

"Welcome home my precious girl." My dad said as I approached.

I sighed.

Life was good.


	73. Chapter 73 We're already working on it

**A/n: So here's the first update for tonight...however, the next one might be way, way, way later...because I'm alone, locked in my writing dungeon...and writing like a crazed madwoman...and right now two other stories are pulling me, tugging me, dragging me to write them...so I need to at least attempt to get that out of my system.**

**I MUST send a special shoutout to the WILSON FAN GROUP: EdwardsEternal, Kitkat, Jamie, Cynde, Heather, DreamofRob and Kiki...WOOT WOOT Wilson makes an appearance towards the end;)**

**Special shout out to SANDY - PIMP MOMMA EXTRAORDINAIRE! You really ROCK MY WORLD:):):)**

**ENJOY!**

I clapped my dad on the back as I walked by to let them have their moment. My dad and Bella had this special relationship and they both needed to reconnect out from under everyone's watchful eyes.

"Hi baby boy, how was the drive?" Mom asked as she pulled me into a momma bear hug.

I kissed her on the temple, hugged her back and said, "Meh, it was okay once I got Bella calmed down."

"Was she nervous?" Mom asked as we walked in and I sat our bags down.

"A little but I think Dad has that all under control now." I grinned as my father and the girl I loved came walking into the house, arm in arm.

"Esme," Bella said as her face lit up when they embraced.

"Hi, my sweet girl. Welcome home." Mom said as she fussed with Bella's hair.

I rolled my eyes and hugged my dad, "You look well son." He said with a hint of skepticism in his voice as he eyed me up and down.

"I'm blissfully happy." I replied with a chuckle.

Bella's eyes bulged out of her head as she instantly remembered me telling her about the conversations that I had with my dad about our sex life, or lack thereof.

I grinned and laughed as her face was beet red and even my dad gave a small chuckled behind the hand he was using to hide his grin.

"Esme, do you need help in the kitchen?" Bella immediately asked.

"Sure do, I think Alice is trying to boil water or something so we better hurry." Mom joked as they trodded off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Would you like to go sit with me in my office and catch up?" Dad asked as he started down the hall.

I looked around for Jasper who was sprawled out on the couch watching something on TV.

"Sure." I said as I followed behind him.

"You really do look well, Edward. I don't think I've seen you this relaxed in years." My dad assessed as we sat down, he in his chair and me in a chair across from him.

"It's Bella. Just her. She calms me. She excites me." I sighed and clapped my hands down on my thighs.

"She just makes the whole world right." I said in exasperation.

Dad's face lit up, "She certainly has that way about her, doesn't she? I must say she has turned into a beautiful young woman. I am very pleased to have her in our home again." A small hint of sadness crossed behind his eyes of the years he spent worried about our girl.

"Dad, why didn't Charlie ever do anything? Step in and take her away from Renee? He had to know how alone and isolated Bella was." I really did want to know what would have kept Charlie from making sure that Bella was okay.

"Edward, there is a lot about Charlie that you don't know. When Renee left and took Bella it sent Charlie into years long bouts of depression. He worried that his sadness and long hours that he worked would have kept him from getting custody of her, as well as Bella herself. You know how good she is at pretending that everything is okay so as to not hurt the one's around her." He watched me as I nodded in agreement.

"So, tell me, how is she really?" His voice was soft and full of concern.

I let out a long breath and stood to look out the floor length window, "She's had her own pain, Dad. The years of solitude, her shyness and her total sense of abandonment have been deeply ingrained in her. I know we have a long struggle ahead of us, but we're already working on it." I turned and smiled at him only to see a few tears flowing from his eyes.

"Dad?" I said as I walked to sit back down and placed my hand on his knee.

"Oh, I'm alright, just a proud Father and impressed clinician." He said with a grin.

We sat and chatted for a bit about all that had been going on with mine and Bella's week, living arrangement and school schedules.

Bella walked in a bit later, "Am I interrupting?" She asked she walked into the office.

"Not at all, love." I said as I beckoned Bella to sit in my lap. I gave her a small kiss once she sat on my thigh with her arm around my neck.

"I can't tell you how it warms my heart to see the two of you together, happy and so in love." Carlisle Cullen said, the pride bursting from him.

Bella blushed and nuzzled into my neck as I chuckled, "Don't be shy, baby. It's great that our family is so supportive of our relationship."

"I know, but you've had 'the talk' about us to your Dad...it's a little embarrassing, that's all." Bella said softly.

"Time for dinner." Mom's voice sounded from the doorway as we all turned to look at her.

"Let's go wash up." I said as I patted Bella's knee, she stood, kissed Carlisle on the cheek and we walked hand in hand down the hall to the small bathroom.

Once we were inside, I looked her over to make sure she really was okay. "How are you feeling?" I asked as we shared the sink.

"A little nostalgic, to be honest. This was my home away from home for so long and I hadn't truly realized just how much I had missed this house until I walked into it earlier." She admitted as she dried her hands.

"But..." I had a feeling that she had something else to say.

"It's just weird. I mean, when I left here I was a very young little girl and now I'm all grown up, I sleep with you every night and you are in love with me." Bella's eyes were dancing with happiness as she spoke.

"I am," I said as I enclosed her in my arms, my palms resting on her ass. "And, I cannot wait to make out with you in my childhood bed." I said as I placed kisses along her neck.

She slowly panted in my ear, "Oh really?"

I backed her against the wall and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around me. Wilson was instantly at full attention. "Fuck yes." I said as we started to dry hump against the wall.

We were deep into a kiss and seconds away from reaching the finish line when Alice's voice echoed thorugh the heavy wood of the closed bathroom door.

"Charlie is here and you might want to finish up in a hurry, he's getting impatient." I could just see that damn smirk on her face as Wilson instantly deflated with the thoughts of Charlie Swan.

"Fuck." Bella said breathlessly as I released her to stand on her own two feet.

"You'd think she'd at least let a girl get off first. I swear she truly has the worst timing ever." Bella huffed and I couldn't help but throw my head back in laughter.

That irked Bella as she stomped her foot, crossed her arms over her chest, "Alice ruins everything."

Wilson and I were nodding in agreement, for sure.


	74. Chapter 74 Yes, sir

**A/n: Here ya go...serving 'em up hot and ready...**

**Dedicated to EdwardsEternal...hope you are feeling better, bb;)**

**ENJOY!**

I stiffled a laugh as Bella straightened her hair and clothes before we walked out to greet Charlie.

She put her hand on the door knob before she turned to me, "We will finish this later." Her voice was stern as her eyes narrowed at my amusement.

"Yes, mam." I nodded and leaned in to kiss as she opened the door.

We walked hand in hand into the living room where all heads in the room snapped to us.

Charlie's eyes narrowed on our adjoined hands.

"Bella?" He finally looked up with confusion on his face.

She dropped my hand and went to hug her dad. He eyed me wearily over her shoulder.

"Hi Chief Swan," I said as I stepped forward with my hand outstretched.

"Edward." He responded with a death grip to my long, spiney fingers. I'm not sure I'll be able to play piano or stroke Wilson for a week from the force of his hand embrace.

"How are you, Daddy?" Bella asked as she walked backed to my side and returned her hand to mine. I winced from the pain.

She looked up at me curiously. I slightly shook my head before I led her to sit on the sofa beside my Mom.

"So, this is new." Charlie said as he waved a hand between me and Bella.

We looked at each other and grinned. "We've been dating for a week and two days." I said proudly before I looked back to see Charlie eyeing me.

I gulped.

Wilson shrunk up and hid in the nuts.

"Daddy, Edward and I ran into one another at the grocery store while I was shopping for some peas. We've been dating ever since." Bella announced as my whole family grinned crazily at us.

"Peas?" Charlie asked after he tore his evil eye off me and glanced at Bella.

"Yes, Peas. I was out and wanted to make some fresh pea salad." She nodded her head and smiled up at me.

She was so beautiful and I really wanted to slide her onto my lap but Charlie clearing his throat brought me back to the present.

"They've been this way for a week," Alice announced and Charlie hurmphed.

"Well, dinner's about ready, girls come help me in the kitchen." Esme announced as she stood up and waited for Bella and Alice at the doorway.

Bella winked at me as she stood up to go help my mom.

I felt the sweat forming on my brow as I was left alone with Charlie because suddenly Jasper and my Dad were nowhere to be found.

"So, Edward...you and Bella?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, sir." I managed to squeak out.

"Aren't you a little old for her?" Charlie said before he stood up and came to sit on the table in front of me. Thankfully, he was in street clothes and didn't have his gun on his hip but I was still a little intimidated.

"No sir, I don't believe that I am." I sounded like a prebuscent little boy. I needed to get a grip or he was going to eat me alive and I'd never pop Bella's cherry.

Fuck. Don't think about that now! Her Father is sitting here examining your every move, probably like he does when he interrogates prisoners and murderers.

Hold up, this is Forks, we don't have murderers here.

"Chief Swan, with all due respect, I've been in love with Bella since we were small children. I would never treat her with anything less than love and adoration." I straightened my back and spoke confidently.

He stared at me for a second like he was searching for some lie in what I'd just said. Then he busts out in a laugh and slapped his knee, "That was too easy boy." He clapped me on my shoulder as he stood up.

"Edward, you are a fine young man and I know that you'll treat my Bells right." He laughed again as he sat back down in the chair across the room.

I wiped my brow and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Of course, sir." I replied.

"Everything alright in here?" Bella asked with a smile as she walked into the room.

"Perfect." Charlie said.

Bella's eyes grew wide when she saw me and I nodded faintly at her.

"Let's eat then, it's ready." She said as she waited for me to take her hand.

Everyone took their seats but left me directly across from Charlie, to which I shot Alice a dirty look since Jasper was seated on the other side of Bella.

We had casual conversation going about school, catching up in general until Alice had to let it slip that I was now 'living' with Bella.

"Edward?" Charlie glared at me then turned his eyes to his only child. "Bella?"

I tried to kick Alice under the table but that little twit was to short for me to reach her.

"Charlie, it's not what you think..." I started to say but Bella cut me off.

"Daddy, I am a grown woman. Edward and I are responsible adults and we've made the decision to spend what precious free time that we have, together. We're doing nothing wrong and we're doing nothing worse than what you have been doing with Sue Clearwater for the past two years." Bella said then turned to Jasper.

"Can you please pass me the pea salad?"

Every jaw hit the table except my mom as she grinned and nodded her head.

Wilson suddenly got very uncomfortable in the confines of my jeans.


	75. Chapter 75 You got told!

**A/n: Update #2 for today...there will be one more sometime today...then we'll have one a day ea day this week...I'm almost a full week ahead. Thankfully!**

"You got told." Jasper smarted off to Charlie to which Alice glared at him.

I palmed Wilson under the table, as discreetly as I could while I used my other hand to eat.

Yum, Mom fixed smothered steak.

"Mom, can you give me and Bella the recipe for this?" I asked with a mouth full of food as both Esme and Bella stared at me in disbelief.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I know that I did not raise you to speak with a mouth full of food." Mom admonished.

Fuck, she was now giving me the evil stink eye.

"You got told." Charlie spouted off and laughter ripped around the table.

That broke the tension in the room and the rest of the meal was quite pleasant with jokes and the sharing of stories from our childhood. It felt so right for all of us to be here, in this moment.

After we were all done, I offered to help mom in the kitchen so Bella and Charlie could spend some time together.

"That went well, don't you think?" Mom asked as we started to load the dishwasher.

"I think so, even if I am still worried about Charlie pulling a gun on me." I answered honestly.

Mom laughed, "Edward, just do right by Bella and his bark will always be just that, a bark." She winked at me as she went to put a few things in the fridge.

"Mom, can I look at that ring while I'm here. I kind of came up with a plan." I asked quietly, once we were done.

"Sure, follow me." We walked up the back staircase to my parents room where she led me to the safe in the closet.

"I got it out a few days ago and had it re-appraised and cleaned, you know, just in case." She smiled and placed an aged blue box in my hand.

I opened it to find an antique white gold ring with a small circle of six diamonds surrounding a larger almost blue diamond in the center. It looked like a circle around the most precious one were protecting it.

It was perfect.

Bella was the most precious one and there were six of us, close to her, that would always protect her, no matter what.

"It's perfect, Mom." I said as I let out the breath I didn't know that I'd been holding.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I've always thought it was meant for her finger, even when you all were little."

I closed the lid and slid the box into my pocket. I hugged my Mom back and felt my heart beat faster at the thought of giving this ring to Bella. I could imagine her naked, sprawled out on our bed with nothing but that ring on her hand. Wilson started to get in on this action, too.

"So, are you going to tell me your plan?" Mom asked as we walked out of the closet. That deflated my boner.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her everything but I did need to give her a small idea of what I had thought out, so she could be prepared if Bella agreed.

"I'm not going to divulge it all, but if we needed to, could you throw a small wedding together, say the end of June?" I watched as tears welled up in my mother's eyes and she nodded slowly.

"Really Edward?" She asked, as she placed her hand over her heart.

I nodded and chuckled, "Yes, I thought that if we got married then that we would have the whole month of July together since I start med school in August."

"But, that's all you are going to tell me, isn't it?" She quirked that 'mom brow' at me as I nodded and looked down at her.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way, but yes, I'll start making the necessary preparations. Are you going to talk to Charlie about it?" She asked as we started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Yes, I guess I need to do that now. Can you distract Bella for a while?" I put my arm around my Mom's shoulders as we started down the stairs.

"Count me in." She whispered and called out to Bella as we reached the bottom of the staircase.

Then I realized I was going to have to talk to Charlie, alone.

Yeah, Wilson went back into hiding. That fickle fucker.


	76. Chapter 76 Please, Charlie

**A/n: Last one for today...HOWEVER, I have enough written now that there will NOT be a delay of posting a chapter a day for this next week...I honestly think ya'll are going to LOVE the next couple of chapters hard core...cuz, well, I do;)**

**ENJOY!**

"Bella, dear, can you come here with me for a minute?" Esme said as she winked at me.

Bella walked into the entry, "Sure, Esme, what's up?" She eyed me, curiously before she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"Oh, I just have a few things that I'd like to share with you, can you come with me, please?" Mom was being covert and I loved it.

Bella looked up at me, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, love. Go on with Mom, I'm just going to hang out with the Dads for a bit." I tried to make it sound casual.

She tiptoed up for a kiss and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up for a proper kiss since my mom had disappeared up the stairs.

"Mmm," she moaned as we broke apart. "More of that later, please." She whispered before she swatted my ass and bopped up the stairs, only stopping at the top to turn around and giggle at me.

I stood there in awe of that girl. She had me on a cloud of lust until I heard Charlie clear his throat.

I slowly turned to see him smirking at me. "Charlie." I pipped ou.

"Edward, let's go outside for a talk." His voice was gruff and not to friendly. But I nodded and followed him.

We walked out onto the front porch and sat down on the garden furniture. Both of us examining the great wide outdoors rather than speak or look at each other.

"Charlie..." I started but was stopped by his, "Edward..."

It was an awkward moment but I motioned for him to continue.

"Edward, son, how serious is this 'thing' with my daughter?" His voice faltered like he was almost in tears.

I cleared my throat, "Um, well, it's very serious, Charlie. In fact, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." I stopped and watched him. My heart was racing. My palms were sweating.

"Please, Charlie, I'd like to ask for Bella's hand in marriage." I managed to get out before I exhaled a long, deep breath.

"That serious huh?" He asked as he eyed me sideways.

"Yes, sir. I've known that Bella was the one for me since I was nine years old. I've lost, no, we've all lost so much time with her and I don't want to waste another ten years. I want her to be wife." I answered and hoped he didn't have a gun hidden in his pants leg.

He hemmed and hawed, made a few growling sounds then turned to me. "What are your plans for the future? I mean, you are about to start medical school, then what? And how does that all work out for Bella with her own schooling and career?"

"Well, Charlie," I paused a little hesitant to share all my plans but I figured that I should share with him some of what Bella and I had already discussed.

"Bella and I have talked about how we'd like to move back to Forks once I'm done with school and my residency." I hoped that would be enough to answer what he wanted to know.

"And she was okay with that plan? She would really want to move back here to Forks?" Charlie's face was skeptical.

"Yes, we agreed that if she wanted to work once the baby was born, we'd live here so that Esme could watch the baby while she worked." I answered before I realized what I'd just said.

"Baby? What damn baby?" Charlie yelled as his faced turned Fire Engine Red and I swear steam started to burst from his ears. He stood and stepped in front of me and grabbed my shirt by the collar to pull me to my feet.

"I said what baby, boy." He said as he pulled his fist back.

I was in panic mode and trying to explain but nothing was coming out right, "Well, the baby we're going to have..." I stumbled the words around before I heard the saving grace of Bella's voice.

"CHARLIE STOP!" And then Bella can running to pull him off of me. God, I hope I hadn't pissed my pants.

"WHAT DAMN BABY?" Charlie yelled again as Bella stood defensively in front of me.

"A baby?" I heard Esme squeal.

"WHAT?" Alice screeched.

"Dude?" Jasper chuckled.

"Oh son." Carlisle surpressed a laugh.

Oh fuck, we're in a pickle now...and Bella's now pissed at me as she turns to me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, Edward, what damn baby?"

Wilson was nowhere to be found and I just palmed my face and sat down.

**A/n: See ya tomorrow morning;) Leave me some love?**


	77. Chapter 77 I have no doubts

**A/n: THanks to ffloverlaura and twimom22580 who have been reviewing like madwomen to get this extra chapter tonight;) I FLOVE ya'll!**

**I hope that you all enjoy this because I really love these last few and new few chapters;)**

**ENJOY and this IS the last one for the night, seriously!**

Carlisle stepped forward, "I think there's be a misunderstanding."

"You think?" Charlie gruffed.

"There most certainly has been." Bella huffed and sat in my lap. "Because last I checked immaculate conception was a thing of the past."

I just stared at her and held in a laugh.

It took Charlie a minute to understand what she'd just said but then his eyes softened minutely.

"So there's not a baby on the way?" Esme whined.

"No, Mom, sorry to disappoint, but there isn't." I answered and smiled at Bella.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Alice chimed in.

"Really dude?" Jasper asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Still the big V, huh?" He chuckled and everyone turned to look at him.

"Edward and I have saved ourselves for our wedding night." Bella announced to the crowd of family gathered on the porch. Well, our whole family, actually. And she had just told them all that we were not having sex.

Wilson was not happy about her declaraton in the least.

"I think that is very admirable." My Dad spoke as he took a seat across from me and Bella on the porch.

Charlie sat back down, as Alice and Jasper wandered off to go explore the woods or some shit. Yeah right, that fucker was going to somewhere to have sex with my sister. Pervert.

But, I'd have to ask him the best places to go for future holiday slash family time visits. I made a mental note of that.

"Well, I'll go get some dessert and coffee since it seems we're going to hang out on the porch," my Mom declared.

"I'll go help." Bella offered and jumped up off my lap to follow Mom into the house.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Carlisle asked as he waved between me and Charlie.

"Well, I had asked for Bella's hand in marriage but he hasn't answered me yet." I stated matter of fact.

"Um, Edward, are you sure that Bella even wants to get married? She seemed very against the idea when we've talked about it in the past." Charlie was uncertain of what his daughters thoughts were and I could feel a sense of sadness from him that he didn't know his only child better.

"Charlie, I have discussed this with Bella at greath length to be honest. If she hadn't come back into my life, I don't think that I would have ever married, either. We are 'it' for each other. She knows my intentions and I know hers." I wanted to sound reassuring to him that I wasn't forcing her into anything.

"And this is what she wants?" He asked.

"Yes, I think it is. I won't know for sure until I officially ask her." I replied and palmed the box in my pocket.

He eyed me for a minute like I was a monster coming to steal his precious child away but then he smiled.

"That's the key, isn't it? Getting her to say yes." He smiled and then my Dad laughed.

"I have no doubts of her answer, when I ask." I said confidently.

"And when will that be?" Charlie asked as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Soon," was all I replied with a smirk.

"Humph." He groaned and my Dad chuckled.

"And, you won't make me a grandpa before she's ready?" He quizzed me.

"No, sir, I won't. I'd like to enjoy a little more of Bella before we start having children." I replied boldly.

"Children?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, son, children?" Carlisle wanted to be included now.

I looked between the two of them and laughed.

"We've discussed more than one, yes." I finally said and they both breathed. I swear they were worse than Mom and Alice with the gossip fodder.

"But not anytime soon?" Charlie asked again.

"No, not anytime in the immediate future." I relented.

Dad just quirked an eyebrow at me. I know he was recalling our previous conversations about sex.

"I still need an answer Charlie." I wasn't going to let this moment pass. It was too important.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders before he turned and looked at me.

"You have my permission." He said as he stuck his hand out to shake me.

They both congratulated me as Mom and Bella walked out with a tray of cake and coffee.

Bella looked at me inquisitively and I just smiled and mouthed 'I love you' to which she giggled.

Charlie just shook his head.

A/n: SEE YA TOMORROW MORNING for the next update;)

Tootles, Kyla


	78. Chapter 78 New Memories

**A/n: I am blown away from the amount of new readers, alerts and favs that this little fic is getting! But, so happy to share it with you all. **

**I must give a HUGE SHOUT OUT to ffloverlaura for reading and reviewing every single chapter in the less than 24 hours. WOMAN you are a MAD ONE:) AND I FLOVE IT! You are awesome;)**

**These next couple of chapters are my absolute favs to date, I think. I had an overwhelming sense of happiness with this story again and writing them was a hoot;)**

**ENJOY!**

We sat around and talked some more, briefly touching on the subject of Renee before Charlie announced he had an early work day the next day and had to go.

"You'll be back for lunch tomorrow?" Bella asked him when she hugged him good night.

"Of course, kiddo." He kissed her on the top of her head and winked at me.

Once the house was locked up, everyone headed up the stairs to get ready for bed. Dad stopped at his bedroom door before he turned to me and Bella.

He started to say something but thought better of it and just said, "Good night kids. Love you."

Bella teared up and then took the few steps to embrace him.

It had been a little overwhelming for her today, I could tell. My Dad kissed her on the temple before she walked back to join me in my childhood room.

I locked the door behind us as I leaned back on it. "You okay, baby?" I knew she would need a little quiet time to decompress, because that's what she did everyday when she came home.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I could really use a shower." She grabbed her bag and started to unpack a few things.

"Sure, love. You take a shower and I'll be right here." I said as I started to unpack my own night stuff.

"I love you, Edward." Bella stepped behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I love you, too, Bella." She squeezed me hard then her warmth left me as she went to take a shower.

I quickly stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed. I looked around my old room, the memories of this place filled with solemn clips of missing pieces where Bella should have been.

Pictures that she should have been in.

Pieces of memoribilia that longed for her touch.

Moments in time that didn't hold near the meaning they should have just because she wasn't a part of them.

I heard the shower turn off and waited in anticipation of Bella's presence. Wilson was growing, as well, with excitement of being near Bella's body.

I'd never had another girl, outside of my family, in my room, except for Bella. I know it seems a little immature to be a twenty-four year old guy and excited about making out with his girlfriend in his childhood room. But, I didn't care. I had laid in this very spot and whacked off to thoughts of Bella more times than I could count. I couldn't wait to make that a reality now.

The bathroom door opened and there she was in her soft pink tank top and boy shorts. Her perky little tits showing through the material faintly, little snippets of skin on her belly showing and those long ass legs. I licked my lips and palmed my junk.

Wilson wept.

She smiled and walked towards me, seductively. "I don't think I'll ever get over the sight of you doing that." Bella said as her eyes were glued to my hand stroking my dick.

I stopped mid-stroke and smiled, "And I don't think I'll ever get over the excitement of sleeping in this bed with you, now get in here," I said as I held up the covers for her to slide under and join me.

"Can I do that for you?" She nodded to crotch.

I chuckled and pulled both hands up and around her as I moved her on top of me. She instantly settled her heat around Wilson.

I hissed at the contact.

"How many girls did you have in this bed before me?" She asked as she slowly moved her body over mine, so I brought my hands up to gently palm her tits.

"None. You are the only girl besides Alice or Mom that's ever been in here." I admitted before I started to kiss and lick her neck.

She moaned, pushed her boobs against my chest and kissed me, hard.

She left me breathless when she pulled away.

"Let's defile this bed. Wanna get naked?" Her voice was sultry and bold.

I think Wilson removed my boxers for me.

She removed her tank top after I flipped off the lamp on the night stand.

She left her panties on though. We had agreed, for now, that it was the safest thing for us to do. Wilson often had thoughts of his own and that would simply be way to much of a temptation for him, should he get a wild hair to go a little crazy.

She positioned a nipple right over my mouth as she started to rock back and forth on Wilson, despite the miniscule piece of fabric between us, her folds were wet, slick and wrapped around my cock.

I sucked her titty into my mouth and she threw her head back with a groan. I hummed around her flesh in my mouth as she continued to slowly glide back and forth.

We fought to keep it slow and sensual but the passion grew to quickly and before long we were clutching each other, our breaths were mere pants as our movements grew frantic.

Not long after we both cried out the others name and tipped over the edge of orgasmville.

"Fuck." She breathed in my ear.

"New memories for this room, that's for sure." I was able to pant out.

"Can you imagine if just that is so amazing," she spoke into my neck, "how fucking awesome it will be when you are really inside me?" Her voice was full of wonder and orgasmic haze.

"Oh God." I instantly grew hard again.

"Poor Wilson." She giggled. "We're evil making him wait."

He bounced in agreement. "It'll make it even more special once you are my wife." I said as she raised her head to look at me with wide eyes.

"You asked Charlie today, didn't you?" Bella's voice was full of excitement.

"I might have." I said as I stared into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you." She said before she kissed me softly on the lips.

I began to question how much longer I could actually wait as I turned her over and hovered above her.

"I cannot wait to make you mine." I kissed her. "In all ways." I kissed her again and we were lost in the moment again.

**A/n: I'm panting for more...how about you? Have non-lemon lemons ever been so much fun? For some reason, I love torturing Virgins, it seems, LOL.**

**See ya tomorrow morning, and this time I'll have it loaded and ready to go so as to not make you wait all day;)**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	79. Chapter 79 Now?

**A/n: Good morning...how about a nice...um...non-lemon lemons, again?**

**ENJOY!**

The sun was peeking over the horizon when we finally collapsed with exhaustion after three more rounds of humping and two showers.

We both had agreed during the night we'd ask my dad for a prescription for Bella's birth control and that we were still in agreement to wait until our wedding night. Neither of us were disappointed with our current sexual status or results of our explorations. So why change things now.

A knock on the door and my mother's voice shot us both into an upright position very quickly the next morning.

"Edward? Bella? It's almost ten, do either of you want breakfast?" She said before wiggled the door knob.

"Give us a few minutes, Mom. We'll be right down." I told her as we both collapsed back on the bed, thankful for the locked door.

"Okay, I saved some food for you, it's in the oven. I've got to run to town, everyone is going with me so no hurry." I heard her walk away as Bella and I looked at each other and laughed.

"That was awkward." Bella said as she snuggled back into my arms. Her hard little nipples pressed into my chest.

"Ummhmmm, but, now, we're alone and naked in my parents house." I started teasing her with little bites and nips along her neck and collarbone.

"Edward?" Bella breathlessly called me. I fucking loved it when she said my name that way. Wilson did too.

"Yes, love." I asked as I worked my way down her chest to suck on one of those tasty little nipples.

"Remember what I wanted you to do Friday night?" She moaned out as I circled my tongue around her areola.

I stopped mid lick. I looked up at her to find her eyes hooded and staring straight at me.

I gulped.

She nodded.

FUCK YES!

"Now?" I asked in a whisper.

"Wait til we know they are gone for sure...but yes. Now." She whispered back.

Best wakeup call ever.

I went back to licking her nipple and she pulled my hair as she pushed my head against her, holding me there. Her back arched and I started to slide my hand across her torso before my fingers found their way underneath her panties.

Wet.

Warm.

Slick.

I gently rubbed a circle around her swollen clit and she moaned.

Wilson was dry humping her hipbone. He was leaking and throbbing. Jealous of my finger that now skimmed Bella's entrance before I pushed in a little only to hear her gasp. I'd never gone this far before as I usually kept my finger just around the edge.

I wanted Wilson to be the first penetration she ever had, but we were entering into some tricky territory right here.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked as she stilled underneath me.

Her face was torn. Her body wanted it. But, her mind was telling her no. She was scared to answer.

So, I did it for her.

I retracted my finger and continued my minstrations on her little nub, instead. She sighed in relief.

Then, we heard it, the car doors closing and eventually driving away.

We both looked at each other with nervousness and anxiety.

She reached down to remove her panties, but I stopped her. "Please, let me." I asked.

"Okay." She whispered.

"I'll go slow." I informed her.

"I trust you." She replied.

Our eyes never left the others.

"You are so beautiful." I told her.

"I love you so much." She declared.

I realized, in that moment, how completely bare she was before me.

Heart. Body. Soul.

And she was all mine.


	80. Chapter 80 Lip Smackin' Good

**A/n: WET PANTY WARNING*****

**Um...you might need a towel, too:)**

**ENJOY**

I slowly moved into position between Bella's legs.

Time seemed to stand still as I lowered my body to the bed, my face directly in front of her pink pussy. The small patch of curly hair hid the promised land. I was torn between wanting her to keep it and wanting her to go bare. We'd briefly discussed it a few nights ago but came to no conclusions.

Her legs were tense under my hands so I whispered, "Relax baby," and ran my nose along her inner thigh.

She smelled like sex and honey and it took all of my restraint not to dive right in. But, this was my Bella and I knew that I had to take my time and take away her tension first.

Besides, this was a first for us both and a moment we'd remember for the rest of our lives.

I gently spread her legs a little wider and had to control my breathing at the sight of her this way. Wilson was grinding into the mattress so I raised up onto my knees a bit.

I grazed my thumb over her protruding clit, swollen and poised for my mouth, so I slowly ran my fingers through her folds and opened her up to me, fully. I moaned and she whimpered as her back arched.

I used my elbows to hold her thighs down as my tongue peeked out to lightly flick that nub which garnered me a full on moan from Bella's mouth.

Wilson almost spewed from the sound she made.

"You okay, love?" I checked in with her, to make sure we were still good.

"More, please...Edward...more." She grunted and started to wiggle a little.

I smiled and did it again but a little harder this time, she moaned louder.

We have ourselves a moaner folks. I started to think about the first time we made love on our honeymoon and how we'll need to be far away from other people. I can imagine how loud it might get.

I took a long lick down her slit and back up before taking her whole clit into my mouth and sucking hard. She cried out my name and I had to use all my body weight to keep her legs spread open.

"More...harder...Please." She begged and her hips started to thrust, so I did what she asked.

I sucked hard, then long lick. I sucked harder, another long lick. I think I got about five passes done when she grabbed my hair and held my face to her pussy as she came on my face.

My tongue sucked and licked and lapped at her opening. There was not a morsel of her sweet juice left behind as I buried my face in that sweet spot and enjoyed it all.

It took all of my restraint not to jam my tongue deep inside of her though.

God, how Wilson and I both had to fight that desire.

I let her ride it out as she moaned and growled and screamed my name.

I gently eased her down and scooted up her body, but off to the side, no need to tempt Wilson anymore than we already were.

I ran my tongue around my lips, making sure that I got all of sweet nectar off my face.

"Was that as amazing for you as it was for me?" She asked through a smile once she could breath again.

I nodded, "It was lip smackin good, baby." I said with a last lick before I kissed her.

I moaned into her mouth as her tiny hands enclosed around Wilson as she gave a hard tug.

"Bella..." I moaned into her mouth.

"I want to try again, but in the shower," Bella whispered into my mouth as we broke our lips apart.

Fuck.

Yes.

Score for Wilson.

**A/n: *pants & lights a smoke* Don't know about ya'll but that was good for me...**

**See ya tomorrow;) *yep, I'm evil***

**Tootles, Kyla**


	81. Chapter 81 Water Hose

**A/n: Ya'll are killing me;) I love it! Sorry I couldn't give you more than one chapter a day, but at least I was able to give you all that. I'll try to get more banked this weekend so as to have 2 updates a day next week.**

**I REALLY LOVE this chapter;)**

**ENJOY!**

I picked Bella up off the bed and walked us to the bathroom, locking the door behind us. Always better to be safe than sorry, I say.

"Are you sure?" I searched Bella's eyes as we waited for the water to warm up.

"Yes, and we'll be in the shower so it'll be less mess for us to clean up." Her eyes showed the sincerity and humor she spoke.

"This is our first shower together." I admitted and felt happiness burst through me at this thought.

A day of firsts. Someone needed to be writing this shit down.

With Wilson standing at attention, poised and ready we stepped under the water and embraced each other.

"I love you, Bella and you don't have to do this." I leaned my forehead against hers as we let the warm water fall over us.

"I know, but I want to and I love you, too." We kissed, gently before she moved to get on her knees before me.

I ain't gonna lie, that shit right there, well it turned my perverted ass on big time.

Wilson was waving hello with twitches everywhere.

"Hi, Wilson." Bella said just before she wrapped her hand around him and licked the tip.

I gasped at the sensation and had to brace myself with one hand on the shower stall door and the other against the wall.

"Nice and slow, Bella or he will spill into your mouth beyond my own control." I panted the words, unable to really form a coherent thought once her mouth took the head in.

I wanted to watch. I wanted to see my dick in her mouth this way. But, motherfucker, I knew if I looked down I was going to cum in two point five seconds.

"Sooo good, baby," I breathed out as she took a little more in.

She moaned around my shaft and I tensed up, holding my desire to thrust in with all my might. But, when I felt her wrap her arms around my thighs and pull me closer to her, I lost it.

"Water hose!" I yelled and pushed her back as I spewed all over the wall, her hand and my hand pumping Wilson hard as he pulsed stream after stream of hot cum against the tiled shower wall.

I gasped and wheezed and fell forward, my head rested on the tile as I struggled to breath. Bella's hand still wrapped around my cock, she stood and placed small kisses along my neck and jaw line.

"That good, huh?" She teased before she bit my lower lip.

Damn, this girl is going to kill me before we even get started but I didn't care. It only made me love her more, I think.

"Shit, baby, that was so fucking good." I kissed her once I had a decent breath in my lungs.

She giggled and I quirked a brow at her. "We're naked. In the shower. Together." She eyed my naked body and I licked her collarbone.

"We sure are, and don't think I will forget it either. I like naked shower time with you." I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hard.

Before I could get to carried away both of our stomachs growled and we broke apart from the kiss.

"If it's not our stomachs it's your sister." Bella whined.

"Yeah, we're going to have to do something to get back at Alice and her impeccable timing." I stated as I racked my brain for ways to torture her.

"Oh, don't worry, I already have a few ideas brewing." I heard a wicked tone to her voice that made me shiver.

"That sounds manical. I love it already." I grabbed the shampoo over Bella's head and we got busy with our shower.

Twenty minutes later we sat at the bar eating our warmed up pancakes and sausage when the whole family came filing back into the house.

Mom eyed us curiously, "You two are just now eating? I woke you over an hour and half ago. You won't be hungry for lunch now."

Bella and I looked at one another and shrugged. "I guess we fell back asleep but we woke up pretty hungry so I'm sure we can eat again soon." I said innocently.

"I bet you worked up quite an appetite didn't you there, Edward?" Jasper teased.

I gave him the evil stare as Alice stood right across from us with her hands on her hips. "Something is up with you two. You look even more giddy than normal. Did you run off and get married while we were gone?"

"Shut up, Alice, you know I would never deny you planning a wedding." Bella joked.

Carlisle walked over and clapped me on the shoulder, "Come talk to me for a bit when you are done."

I nodded and took another drink of milk just as my Mom spoke up, "First, I need Jasper and Edward to help me get down my water hoses for the garden."

Bella and I both spewed out our drinks of milk.

Alice just smirked and looked between the two of us.

I think Wilson ran away.

**Tootles, til tomorrow! Kyla**


	82. Chapter 82 A whole weekend?

**A/n: I'm not going to definitely promise anything but I'm am HOPING to update about 2-3 times tomorrow and possibly 2-3 on Sunday...believe it or not, we ARE getting closer to the end...**

**I'm so thrilled you all love WATER HOSE as much as I did...he's such a crazy fun character to write. I love him.**

**here's your update for today...ENJOY!**

"I'm still waiting to find out what is so amusing." Alice said and I just knew that she was tapping her foot underneath the bar.

"Butt out, Alice." Bella said as she gathered our plates to clear up our mess. Alice glared at Bella which I chuckled at, she didn't intimidate Bella and I loved it.

I tried to help but she shooed me away. "Go help Jasper then see what your dad wants."

Reluctantly, I followed my mother and Jasper out to my Mom's garden shed.

"Okay boys, I need the orange one and the yellow one from that top shelf." She pointed to the ones that my dad could have easily gotten down for her.

Once we retrieved them she stopped us both from leaving the shed. "I'd like to talk to you both about something."

Jasper and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders, "Okay, shoot Mom," Jasper answered for us.

"There's a ball being held next month to raise funding for the women's shelter that I sit on the board for and I would love for you both to accompany Bella and Alice to the benefit. But, I'd like to take them both to New York to shop for dresses the weekend after next."

Esme was hitting heavy with this one. She knew there would be no way that we would turn her down, especially for this particular foundation.

"Why do you have to drag Alice to New York for shopping?" Jasper whined. "You know she won't get just one dress and I don't have any space in the bedroom closet as it is." He ran a hand through his hair and I was never more thankful for Bella's lack of fashion drive than in that moment.

"Why do you have to be gone a whole weekend?" I whined because that seemed like an eternity to be away from my girl. We hadn't spent more than eight hours apart in over a week, my heart ached already at the thought of three days apart.

"You two really are pathetically whooped, aren't you?" Mom laughed at each of us.

We both easily nodded in agreement.

"The girls and I need some time to bond and just be girls together. Besides the two of you have business of your own to attend too, am I correct, Jasper?" She quirked a brow at him while I stood there absolutely clueless.

"Yes, ma'm." He blushed and bowed his head to her.

"Edward, go and talk to your father." Mom practically pushed me out the door while she and Jasper huddled up together in quiet conversation.

I didn't see Bella or Alice when I walked back into the house so I went to my Dad's office. "Come in," he called out before I even knocked. I used to swear that he had vampiric hearing powers or something when he did that.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked before I sat in the same chair I was in yesterday.

"Son, you Mother informed me that you accepted your Grandmother's ring to give to Bella." He tented his fingers as he stared at me with a small smile.

"I did. It's perfect." I stated. A warmth rushed over me at the thought of that ring and what it stood for.

"So, I am to assume you have a time, relatively soon, that you'd like to propose to her?" He raised an eyebrow at me as he waited for me to respond.

"Yes sir." I replied. Suddenly, I felt like I was thirteen years old and got caught with the playboy magazine all over again.

"Edward, your mother and I have something we'd like to propose to you, as well. Your mother relayed your desire to marry sometime in June and spend the month of July on honeymoon, is that correct?" His eyes were alight with excitement, which made me more curious as to where this was going.

"Yes, basically." I nodded my head as I spoke.

"As you know we're planning on purchasing a home for Jasper and Alice in Seattle, as a wedding gift. But, that doesn't seem as practical a gift for you and Bella. As I know your intentions to move back to Forks upon graduation from medical school, wouldn't you agree?" He started to pull a file out of the desk drawer as he spoke.

"Yes, that does make sense to me, I'm sure if asked, Bella would agree, as well." I spoke with a feel of confidence having already agreed to such a thing with Bella, already.

"Well, there is a spot that your mother and I visited a few years back for our anniversary. It's an island off the coast of Brazil that is completely isolated from the outside world. But, still close enough by boat so that if you wanted to enjoy the day to day excursions, you can. We'd like to offer you and Bella a three week honeymoon on that island." He pulled a few brochures from the files and laid them in front of me on the desk.

It was gorgeous, crystal clear water, tropical scenery and best of all, completely isolated.

I could have Bella walk around naked for days on end, having sex with her on every imaginable surface or against any wall I wanted to. Wilson was completely on board with that idea instantly.

Down Wilson, we aren't there yet, I thought as I felt the tell-tale tightening of my jeans.

My Dad chuckled, "It really is a little paradise, son." I looked up to see him lost in his own memories.

EEEEWWWW...do not think about Mom and Dad having sex. Again, eeewwwwww.

"Okay." I said and handed him back the brochures, my mind still swimming with images of Bella naked in the sand, under a waterfall, in a hammock...

"Don't you think you should talk it over with Bella, first?" He asked with surprise on his face and brought me back to reality. Damn, Wilson was throbbing now.

"Nope, it should be a surprise present to at least one of us, don't you think?" I tried to act calm but I knew that I needed to continue that daydream quickly, hopefully I could find Bella to help me unload Wilson before to long.

He smiled and nodded, "However, I will need dates quickly to ensure that I can get the reservations made."

"I understand. I should have something for you in about two weeks." I smiled and stared at my Father as his eyes glistened with a tear.

My plans were coming to fruition, quickly. I had set them in motion with the ring, now with the ball coming up, I could work on the next step. Now, how do I do that without telling my mom or my sister? They spoil everything and this is not something that I would ever forgive them for.

Just think, in less than four months, Bella will be my wife. My happily married and deliciously sexy wife. My naked best friend. My adventoursome lover...I stiffled a moan.

Wilson smiled, too.


	83. Chapter 83 I will miss you

Ch83 I will miss you

**A/n: What's this? A peas update? Why, yes, yes it is;)**

**For all my faithful readers/reviewers...thanks for your patience this weekend. I have struggled to get in the groove and RL being a busy bitch hasn't helped;(**

**Can't promise when the next one will be but I will try for at least every other day this week, OK?**

**ENJOY!**

It was a tearful goodbye as we drove away from my parents house later that afternoon. But, Bella and I talked about all the feelings and range of emotions she was going through and I hoped that it helped ease her mind a little.

Things were about to get hectic in our lives and I needed to know that she was okay with everything that had rapidly changed in her life. She reassured me that she was doing fine.

The next two weeks flew by as we had mid-terms coming up before Spring Break as well as the Girls New York weekend as Alice had taken to calling it.

"I'm going to miss you, baby." I whined again while I watched her packing her bag. Mom was spending the night at my old apartment so that they could all head to the airport right after Bella's last class tomorrow morning.

"Edward, I will be gone for less than seventy-two hours, I'm sure you will survive." She laughed at me as I lay pouting on our bed.

"But, it's the longest we will have been apart in over a month. You can't tell me that you won't miss me, too." I smarted off.

She stopped what she was doing and narrowed her eyes at me. "Edward, I am trying NOT to focus on that. I WANT to enjoy my time with Esme and Alice and not spend the whole time longing for you."

She moved around the bed to crawl on top of me as she pushed me from my side to my back. She wove her hands into mine and pushed them up over my head as she leaned down to pepper my face with kisses. "I will miss you, so much that it scares me. But, I really need to spend some time with the girls, too." Her voice was soft and laced with emotion.

"I know, baby. I'm a selfish prick." I whispered before I moved my arms around her and held her tight against me.

"You aren't, love. You and I have to learn to be apart, gradually, especially when you start med school and we're apart for days on end." She said as she nuzzled her face into the side of my neck.

"About that babe, I need to kind of talk to you about something." She sat up with a worried look on her face at what I'd just said.

"Okay," she said with a shaky voice.

"No, Bella, it's nothing bad, I assure you." I said while I sat up and scooted back to rest on the headboard. I pulled her close to me and lifted her chin so we could talk eye to eye.

"You know I want to marry you and I do have a plan but I need to talk a few things through with you first." I admitted as her eyes grew wide and curious.

"You have a plan? Like a real plan?" She said excitedly.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Yes, babe. I don't want to give you exact details but, if we were to get married say at the end of June, would you have a particular date or place that you would want it to all take place?"

"Your parents house, for sure. As for the date, I don't care. But, that's kind of soon isn't it?" Bella started to twirl my hair at the nape of my neck and it was driving Wilson nuts.

"Um, I kind of already have some of that covered. We've talked about this a little before but since I do start med school in August, I would like for us to have the month of July to honeymoon, so do you think you would have a problem with taking June and July off work? I mean, honestly, I really want you to quit, but for now, I understand that you don't want to. So, what do you think?" I took a deep breath and she let out a long, hard laugh.

"Do you know how much you sounded like Alice right then? Did you even take a breath through that whole speech?" She continued to laugh and poke at me.

"Ugh, don't say that I sounded like Alice, please?" I whined. I know I whine a lot, but hey it's who I am.

"So, should I look for a wedding dress while I'm in New York?" She asked inquisitively.

"Um, yes." It came out more as a question than an answer.

She squealed. "You mean it?" Bella started jumping up and down and it was thrilling Wilson to no end and her tits were bouncing in my face...I think my eyes may have rolled to the back of my head, too.

I stopped her with a firm grasp to her hips, "For the love of God woman, don't bounce on my cock if you don't intend to excite him." I hissed at her as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt her tits smoosh against my chest and her breath in my ear, "Oh, I could take care of him right now, if he'd like." Her voice was smooth and sexy and full of lust.

"Please." I wheezed out and opened my eyes to see her pull her shirt over her head.

I'll never get over the sight of those luscious tits, bare and perky.

I swear I involuntarily made the sucking noises with my mouth as it started to water.

My little vixen brought her hands up and cupped them, "Is this what my baby wants?"

I nodded my head excitedly as she brought one to my lips. My tongue darted out and licked around that hard little nipple and a deep throaty moan escaped her lips. "Fuck, Bella." I said just before I took it into my mouth and suckled.

Her hips began to move and Wilson felt the wetness between the cotton panties she had on and the thin boxers I had on. My hands helped guide her back and forth as we worked each other over.

We had worked hard on lasting longer over the past two weeks, so she slowed her roll a little to keep it going. I released her tit from my mouth and kissed her. The taste of her mouth set my body on fire even more.

"I can't wait to be your wife, Edward." She said into my ear just before she licked the shell of it.

"Me either, Mrs. Cullen." I said just as she moaned and came all over me.

That's all it took for Wilson to fill my boxers with his own release.

Just three more months was all I could think.

**A/n: Expect to see him some time jumps start to happen...**


	84. Chapter 84 Mrs Edward Cullen

PptP ch84 Mrs. Edward Cullen

**A/n: I know I know an update FINALLY...Sighs...RL has been a big ole pain in the arse...on top of the fact that I spent last Sunday in the Er with Gallstones and then proceeded to spend this week searching for a surgeon that didn't want my first (and only child) in the form of payment. Sighs...I'm still not completely well, as I have another medical condition on top of the gallstones that's been accerbated to flair up along w/ the gallstones. Needless to say I've basically felt like shit for the entire week...and had zero energy for anything.**

**I wrote this a few days back but didn't want to post it and tease you for nothing without something to back it up. I have already finished ch 85 and am working on ch 86...so expect those over the weekend.**

**I'm slowly but surely going to be updating sporadically as I feel well enough to, so please continue to bear with me;)**

**Now, let's hear from Bella, shall we?**

BPOV

Leaving Edward was the hardest thing I've had to do in a long time. But, I really needed this time to get my head wrapped around everything that's happened between us.

"Bella, do you want anything to drink?" Esme asked as the stewardess stood in aisle waiting for my answer.

"Oh, um, sure...a coke please?" I answered as my mind still reeled from the fact that I needed to search for a wedding dress.

"Bella, what is with you? Did you and Edward have a fight or something?" Alice asked with an arched brow.

"What? Oh, no...um...quite the opposite actually." I muttered and got lost in my thoughts again.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" Esme asked as they both sat forward and turned in to look at me. Once again I was smooshed in between them and was under their inquisitive gazes.

"Well...um..." I tried to come up with the words to tell them my news. Then reality snapped me in the face as I realized what I had to do.

I looked back and forth between the two of them, and realized they weren't going to keep this quiet no matter how I said it.

I took a deep breath, "Please, I am begging you both, do not over react, okay?"

Both of their eyes got wide as they grinned and nodded.

"I kind of need to shop for a wedding dress while we're in New York." I said quickly then shut my eyes as their squeals and claps and overreacting started.

"He proposed already?" Esme questioned through a squeal.

"Isn't this a little soon?" Alice chimed in.

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled at their joy. "No, he hasn't yet, but I have a feeling he will soon and well, he kind of suggested that I search for one on this trip."

Alice started to prattle on and on about shops that we had to visit and Emse squeezed both of my hands in hers and the tears fell from her eyes before she embraced me tight in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. You know how I've dreamt of this for both of you." Esme said in my ear and I could hear the joy in her voice.

I couldn't stop my own tears.

Suddenly, I was overcome with my own reality of happiness and how all the dreams I had growing up where finally coming true.

I was in love with man of my dreams. Hell, I'd been in love with him since I was seven years old.

I had my family back, the family who had always loved me, will always love me and will become my family legally, soon.

My best friend will become my sister.

The parents I had always considered like my own mom and dad would really become my parents.

But, most of all, I would finally become Edward's wife.

Mrs. Edward Cullen.

I simply couldn't wait.

**A/n: Isn't this exciting? tell me all about it;)**

**Tootles for now, Kyla**


	85. Chapter 85 HOME

PptP ch85 HOME

**A/n: Let's peek in on Edward as he anxiously awaits Bella's return;)**

**Enjoy!**

I paced around the apartment.

Mom told me that I could not come to the airport to greet them. She forbid it, actually.

"Geez, Edward, you are going to wear a hole in the carpet." Jasper laughed at me as I scowled at him.

"So. You can't tell me that you aren't just as anxious to see Alice." I stopped my pace and eyed him.

"Touche." He said with a grin.

We'd spent the weekend moving all of Alice's fashion making crap into the new loft space that Jasper had found for her. This is what he and my mother had been conspiring about a few weekends back. Alice would be over the moon with what he had done to the place for her, once she saw it.

"When are you going to show her?" I asked him as I finally grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge for us.

"Not until the weekend of the benefit, per your parents recommendations." He said wearily. Alice was going to figure out something was going on, of that I was certain.

"By the way, you never told me your plan to propose." He quirked a brow at me.

"And, I'm not going to." I said as I heard them in the hallway and darted for the door.

They were giggling and huddled up as I pulled the door open. They all three turned to stare at me with various looks of excitement, joy and exuberance on their varied faces.

Then, Bella made a mad dash to jump into my arms. "I'm home." She said into my neck as I caught her and held her tight against me.

I let out a loud sigh and squeezed her to me.

I almost cried I was so happy just to bury my face in her hair and smell her again.

Wilson was in agreement with the happy feelings we were currently experiencing and with the close proximity of her body.

"Home." I whispered in her ear.

"Son, put Bella down and hug your mother's neck." Esme's voice instantly took care of the Wilson issue as I lowered Bella to the ground.

I gave her a quick kiss before I turned to greet my mom.

"Hi Mom. Thank you for bringing Bella back in her original form." I joked as I kissed her cheek.

She swatted at my chest and wiped a tear from her eye that she thought I didn't see.

Bella's arms circled around my waist from behind and I clasped my hands over hers as Jasper and Alice finished their own greeting.

"What did you boys do this weekend besides consume alcohol?" My mom's nosey voice asked while her eyes surveyed the few empty beer bottles on the sofa tables.

"Not a lot, shot some hoops, did some laundry, moved a few things around, nothing major." Jasper replied as we all moved to the living room to catch up.

I noticed that there was a cart for all their luggage with two very conspicious bags hanging, "What's all that?" I gestured towards the cart.

My Mom immediately stepped in front of the cart with her hands on her hips, "Don't even think about it Edward Anthony Cullen!"

Both Alice and Bella giggled as I looked back and forth between the two of them.

I peeked over at Jasper who had his own curious face going on.

"Did you...?" I leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear. She grinned and nodded at me.

Well, if that didn't get a small rise out of Wilson and make my heart jump a beat. She'd found her wedding dress already. Seems that I am now way behind in this ball game.

"Balls in your court now." Alice smarted off before she and Jasper turned and trotted out of the room.

"Can we go home now, Edward?" Bella asked quietly which caused me to grin and nod my head.

Wilson nodded his agreement, too.

"Mom, do you need any help loading this stuff into your car?" I asked as I grabbed mine and Bella's bags.

"No, Son, I'm staying a few more nights. Although, your Dad will be here tomorrow for dinner, so I'd like us all to be together, if that's possible with your schedules." Mom said as she started to move some of her own bags around on the cart into my old room.

"Sure, I'll try and get away a little early, if I can." I told her as I wrapped my arms around Bella and went in for another small kiss.

I couldn't wait to get her home on our bed, just so I could hold her and kiss her and show her how much I had missed her.

"Alright, you kids be safe driving home. Love you both." My mom's voice rang behind us as I closed the door and we walked to the elevator.

Once we were safely inside, alone, I picked her up and kissed the sense out of her.

We broke apart panting for air when the door's dinged open into the parking garage.

"I've missed you so much." I breathily spoke.

She giggled. "I've missed you, too, Edward. Now, let's get home so I can show you how much."

And with that, she turned and ran to the car.

Wilson begged me to run after her as I stood there completely astonished by the actions of my future wife.

Then, I grinned and sauntered to the car where I pinned her back against the door and ground Wilson against her belly.

"Did you miss me or did you miss Wilson?" I spoke soft and low into her ear as I ran my nose around her throat.

She gasped and thread her fingers through my hair, "Both."

**A/n: Next chapter will be a bit of a time jump...see you at the benefit;)**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	86. Chapter 86 Before the Benefit

**A/n: Yep, you aren't seeing things, it's really an update...a little bit of fluff and filler actually. In honor of Xquisite reading and reviewing almost EVERY single chapter tonight, LOL this update is coming to you now;)**

**I really am trying but seriously, until I have my surgery on the First, I'm going to be mostly out of commission. I ask for your continued patience as it took me a week to write this one little chapter. I HATE NOT UPDATING, please know that. It kills me to leave you all hanging so long. Truly it does.**

**I'll try for one more this week. AND THANK YOU for all the well wishes you've all sent!**

**ENJOY!**

Approximately 2 weeks later

EPOV

The past two weeks had been super hectic with mid-terms and preparations for Spring Break.

Bella and I had tentatively talked about spending a few days at home just vegging out then go to Forks for a few days towards the end of the week. What Bella didn't know was that there were already plans in place because after the benefit this weekend, things would be a whole lot different.

Bella and I hadn't gotten to spend a lot of down time together lately. Between her school schedule and mine, we were coming and going at all hours, she had work study and I had study groups. I missed her like crazy and couldn't wait to just have the whole week with her.

But, tonight we had the night to ourselves so I picked up a pizza on my way home and she was going to pick out a movie for us to watch. I was looking forward to a nice long, hot shower, a cold beer and my girl cuddled up with me on the couch.

When I woke up the next morning, Bella wrapped around me, her leg hitched over hip and Wilson like a heat seeking missile poking straight into her heat. I held in a moan at the feel of her so close, yet so far away.

Just as she started to move against me my damn cell phone started to beep and Bella's phone started to ring.

"UGH, that has to be Alice." Bella moaned as she turned to her table to answer her phone and I reached for my own cell to shut off the alarm.

"Yes, Alice. I'm awake. No, I haven't showered yet. I'll be ready in thirty minutes." Bella whined at the phone as I held back a laugh.

She turned off her phone and snuggled back in to my side. "Mmmm, where were we?"

I pushed Wilson up against her heat and moaned at the wetness. "Right about here." I thrust up against her another time or two before she had me flat on my back and her heat enclosed around my aching dick.

"I cannot wait until we're married. Are you sure you don't want to just run off the JP's office this afternoon?" She teased me as she rocked back and forth.

"As tempting as that sounds at this very moment, I do have a plan Bella." I groaned as I felt my abdoment tighten.

"So close baby." She moaned as I reached down and teased her clit through her panties.

Her eyes rolled back and I grabbed her hips to keep her moving as we both exploded at the same time.

Fuck, if it was this good while we were clothed I wasn't sure how we were going to be apart once we did actually have sex.

Just as we were snuggled up nice and good my phone started to chime with a text.

"You know it's just Alice reminding me that I have to leave soon. Why she thinks that I need a whole day of 'spa treatments' for a benefit dinner is beyond me." Bella whined as she slowly manuvered out of my arms and out of bed. She gathered up her stuff and stood in the doorway to the shower.

"Shower with me?" Her face had that mischievous grin that I adored so much.

"Sorry babe, no can do. You've got less than twenty minutes before the fairy arrives and I've got my own stuff to do. And, we both know if I get in the shower, naked with you that we won't be done in time." I watched as she pouted and nodded her head before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

I pulled my own list of things to do out of my wallet on the nightstand.

Tonight wasn't going to get here fast enough, in my opinion.

**A/n: I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow or Wednesday. Bear with me, please.**

**Tootles, KylaMichelle**

**RECS:**

**Awaken by EdwardsEternal – OMG such a soulfully broken Edward. I am in AWE of the MASTERPIECE that this story truly is. Show her some love.**

**Til I Said It To You by GrayMatters – OMG this Edward has a LOT of growing up to do but so so good;)**

**Break Even by Twistarjunkie – BFF's...deliciously good and seriously underappreciated!**

**All are in my favs...**


	87. Chapter 87 The Unexpected

PptP ch87 The Unexpected

**A/n: Well, I am officially BACK IN BUSINESS, it seems;)**

**Here is the first chapter I've been able to crank out for our beloved, Wilsonward;)**

**More to come...stay tuned...**

EPOV

I stood at the foot of the stairs with Jasper and my dad as we waited for the women to arrive. This benefit was rather showy and therefore the women were announced as they came into the party hall.

I couldn't control the range of emotions that flooded my system. I was nervous, happy, scared, anxious but overall filled with the joy that after tonight Bella and I would be engage.

Yep, the ring was in my pocket and ready to pounce onto her finger at any given moment. We just had to get through a few things first.

The music changed and I noticed the lights dim a bit as Alice came walking in through the ballroom doors.

"Please welcome Ms. Mary Alice Cullen, she is escorted tonight by her fiancee, Jasper Whitlock." Her face was lit up as her eyes met Jaspers. My sister looked gorgeous in her black and white short dress. Her hair was up and her beautiful face was beaming as she met Jasper on the stairs.

They came down the stairs and walked towards our table behind us.

The music dimmed again just as I looked up to see my beautiful girlfriend walk in wearing this dark burgundy flowing gown that made her legs look a mile long with her hair thrown over one shoulder as it hung in loose curls and her face was flawless. She took my breath away.

"Please welcome Ms. Isabella Swan, she is escorted tonight by her boyfriend, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I couldn't take my eyes off her as she walked, carefully down the steps to meet me.

I could tell she was holding her breath as I took her hand and leaned into her, minutely, "Breath, baby. You look beyond beautiful." I couldn't help the shit-eating grin that I had plastered on my face as I walked her to our table.

"Thank you, handsome." She said as she cut her eyes to mine.

Once we reached the table we turned to await my mother's entrance before we could be seated.

We all turned as the music dimmed again.

"Please welcome, Mrs. Esme Masen Cullen, she is escorted tonight by her husband, Dr. Carlisle Edward Cullen."

My parents looked like newlyweds as they walked down the stairs hand in hand. I could only hope for that kind of long-lasting love between Bella and I.

When we were all at the table, we seated the women as the wait staff started to serve the meal.

I couldn't stop my hands from the need to touch or my bodies need to lean over and kiss her. She would giggle or grin at me.

After we finished eating I asked Bella to dance with me.

"Edward, you know I'm not good at dancing." She tried to say without a whine but I just laughed as I helped her out of her seat.

We got to the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around her.

"You are the most gorgeous woman in this room, you know that right?" I said as I looked into her eyes.

"I actually feel beautiful tonight." She said with a hint of a smirk.

"It's about time." I said and laughed as we twirled around the floor until the music stopped.

"Will you go for a walk with me?" I asked as I started to lead her off the dance floor.

She gave me this look like she knew I was up to something but wasn't really sure what to expect.

"Okay." She finally relented.

I led her down the hallway out the back door to a twinkle lit covered gazebo.

She pulled me to a stop and as we faced each other her eyes bore into mine.

I stood and let every emotion I could convey to her what this moment meant.

She gasped as I leaned in to place a soft kiss to her lips.

"Come, my Bella..." I whispered as I led her a few more steps.

The steps that were about to lead her into my life, permanently, I hoped.

**A/n: I'm on pins and needles...are you?**


	88. Chapter 88

PptP ch88 The Moment

**A/n: Well...here...we...gooooooo**

EPOV

The band began to play as we walked into the center of the gazebo. I stood in front of Bella with her tiny hands in mine and I felt the nerves take over as I gave her a lazy smile.

Her eyes filled with tears but the smile on her face led me to believe that she knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Bella," I began as my voice cracked with my nervousness, "You are the most important thing in my life. You have filled the space in my heart and given me a reason to hope for the future. Your beauty blinds me and your love knows no boundaries. From the depths of my soul I know that you are the one and only woman for me." I paused and got down on one knee.

Her hands trembled in mine and a few tears ran down her cheeks as I looked up at her from below, "Isabella Marie Swan, I want to spend my life with you. I want to make you smile every day. I want you to feel cherished and adored and I pledge to you that I will make it my mission in life to show you every single day that you are loved above all else." I pulled the box from my pocket and opened it, "Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I spoke in one long breath, unable to breathe again until she answered me.

"Yes, Edward, oh my God, yes..." She stumbled and cried and squealed as I stood and pulled her into my arms.

"Yes?" I questioned her again. "You'll marry me?" I watched her expression explode with joy as her head vigorously nodded as I pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

A perfect fit.

I took her face in my hands and placed my forehead against hers, "Thank you, baby girl for making me the happiest man in the world." I said quietly before my lips crashed into hers.

That kiss was the most passion filled exchange we'd ever experienced together. Every ounce of love, hurt, pain, joy and adoration was poured from my soul into hers.

"We're getting married!" She said with a slight squeal as we pulled apart for a breath.

"We are." I happily replied.

"Oh my gosh, Edward. I can't wait to be your wife. Finally, after all these years, I'm truly going to be your wife." She gushed as I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"And, I will be your husband." I joked with her.

Then her face took on this expression that I had never seen, pure lust... "OOOHHH, we can finally have sex!" She said a little louder than expected and I couldn't help it as I threw my head back and laughed heartily.

Once I calmed down, I looked down at her and smiled, "We most certainly can and will have a lot of fucking sex. That you can bet your sweet," I kissed her, "sexy ass on."

She pushed her body harder against mine and Wilson noticed immediately.

"Can we go home and get naked now?" She asked as her hands roamed up and down my chest.

"We absolutely can." I said as I turned to lead her back into the building to collect her wrap and bag, only to see our entire family standing in the windows of the ballroom. They all waved and cheered while we stood there like the goofy lovesick fools we were.

I moaned as I knew they weren't going to let us escape with attacking us first.

The door to the building flew open as Alice came out with a scream, first in line as usual, "Did you say yes?" She asked as they hugged and started to jump around.

I just stood there and shook my head as my dad and Jasper came over to pat me on the back.

"Welcome to the club, man." Jasper said as I shook my dad's hand.

Bella showed off her ring as my mom grabbed my arm and pulled me into a fierce hug.

Esme whispered into my ear, "I'm so happy for you both, son."

"Thank you, mom." I said as I kissed her cheek.

Bella and Alice talked non-stop over one another as I finally pulled her into my arms, "Sorry my family, but it's time for me and _my fiancee_ to call it a night." I loved the way that sounded and couldn't wait to say it again.

We all hugged and said our goodbyes after the six of us walked inside to retrieve our things.

"Call me tomorrow so we can start the wedding plans." Alice called out to us as I led Bella to our car.

Once we got into the car, I looked at Bella and smiled, "No wedding talk tonight, my love, tonight, it's all about you, me, your pink kitty and Wilson."

And with wicked grin on her face, I knew she was all in with what I planned.

**A/n: Probably one or two more updates today...**


	89. Chapter 89 BOLD

PptP ch 89 Bold

**A/n: Bella has a plan of her own...**

BPOV

I wanted him. I wanted all of him. I wanted him to claim me, make me his with his body the way he would in a few months when I took his name.

But, I knew he wouldn't take me tonight.

So, once we got home I asked him to go shower and give me a few minutes alone to prepare for what I had in mind.

"I know that you're up to something," he said with a devilish smile before he kissed my forehead.

"I am?" I joked, as I attempted to play along.

"Go ahead, do what you must, I'm sure that I'll enjoy it either way." He said with a smack to my ass before he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

I sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to collect my thoughts as my mind was still reeling from the fact that he actually proposed to me tonight.

I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

I had only been dreaming of this moment for most of my life. And now, my dreams were coming true. It still felt like a fairy-tale that I would wake up from and find myself alone and back in Arizona.

I heard the water turn on and knew that I only had a few moments to put my plans into action. I opened the bottom drawer to my dresser and searched under the clothes to find the pale pink negligee that Alice had purchased for me a few months back.

It had intimidated me then, but now I reveled in it's beauty and what it could mean tonight.

The baby doll gown was soft and sheer with a small pair of see-through panties to match.

I slowly undressed so as to not harm this beautiful ball gown and then stripped down nude to put on the small pieces of cloth.

Once I was ready I laid on the middle of the bed, propped up on some pillows, and pulled my hair over each shoulder.

Where this boldness I was feeling came from, I didn't know. But, I knew that I would do anything to make Edward happy.

I heard him rummaging around in the bathroom before he spoke through the door, "Is it okay to come out now?"

"Yes," I said, confidently.

He slowly opened the door and peeked out. He walked out and stood at the foot of the bed, his mouth completely open and nothing but lust in his eyes.

"Bella," He gushed as his eyes raked over my body.

"You look so beautiful, like a pretty package waiting to be opened." His voice barely above a whisper as he started to crawl onto the bed.

"I'm all yours, Edward." I said and ran my fingers through the slips of ribbon that tied the bow in front of my breasts.

He hissed and palmed himself. I noticed Wilson poke through the small slit in Edward's black silk boxers.

"Take me." I said, my voice full of need.

"Mine," was the only word he spoke as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

**A/n: so...um...I'm guessing you want a little more?**


	90. Chapter 90 Something New

PptP ch 90 Something new

**A/n: Let's see what Edward and Wilson think about Bella's new boldness;0**

EPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked out of the bathroom and saw Bella spread out on the bed in that pink fucking negligee.

She truly was the most magnificent creature I'd ever seen. And, she was all mine.

Wilson was beyond thrilled at what he saw as he stood to full attention and began to weep.

Once my lips touched hers the passion flew to an all time high between us. I grabbed both of her hands in mine and pulled them above her head as I settled my body in between her open thighs.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered as my mouth made it's way around her neck and to her collarbone.

Her breathing was labored and her voice husky as she called my name when I pressed my body weight completely onto her.

"I can't wait to feel you, all of you, wrapped around me." I said before I took a lace covered nipple into my mouth. Her back arched and her legs wrapped around my hips as I continued to stroke Wilson against her swollen clit.

"Fuck, Edward...so good..." She moaned as her legs got a tighter grip around my waist.

"Come for me baby, let go and come." I said as I pulled the material down and exposed her perky tits to my watering mouth.

"I need you inside of me, please..." She begged and her eyes locked onto mine as I looked up at her.

"Baby?" I questioned and stopped all my movements.

She whimpered and pushed her feet into my ass to try and make me resume my thrusts.

"Bella?" I asked again.

"Edward..." she whined and then dropped her legs and arms with a thud against the bed.

I moved some hair off of her face as I pulled myself up to look down into her eyes.

"You don't want... you don't want me?" she said as tears welled into her eyes.

"No, no baby, that isn't it. But I thought we agreed to wait?" I searched her eyes for something, only to see rejection and hurt reflected back at me.

"I just needed to feel you claim me, make me yours...after that magical moment when you proposed it just felt like waiting was...well...pointless." She said as she moved to sit up and wipe a stray tear from her face.

I was shocked.

Wilson ached and submitted his protest at the halt I had taken in the sexy times department.

"Bella, you _are_ mine. That ring on your finger is my declaration that I belong to you as much as you belong to me." I said and grabbed her hands in mine before I brought them to my mouth to place a kiss on them.

Her tears fell down her face as she finally looked up at me, "I just felt like it was the next step to take and I'm not scared of it anymore. I'm ready." She said quietly almost like she was ashamed to admit it outloud.

"Oh baby, I'm more than ready, too." I said with a slight off-kilter laugh as I ran a hand through my hair.

"But, this is one thing that we will share that will last a lifetime in our memory. I just want us to wait a little while longer. I want to take you on our wedding night. You see, it will be the first night that you will be mine in every way; name, body and soul. I want that for us." I said as she looked at me and I could see the moment it all clicked for her.

Then shame overtook her emotions and she cowered into herself.

I wouldn't have that so I pulled her to me and held her tight before I tilted her face up to look at me. "There is nothing wrong with what happened here tonight, Bella. I love you for the boldness you showed me and the fact that you are ready...well, it makes me want to run off to Vegas and marry you tonight." I said and kissed her lips, softly.

"I just wanted to show you, with my body, how beautiful and loved that you make me feel. I guess I wasn't thinking it all the way through." She said as she laid her head on my chest.

"No, baby, that isn't it at all. I love this new side to you but, you don't have to show me with your body. You loving me the way you do, it does show me all those things, and more." I said as I kissed her and moved to lay her down, once again.

Our hands intertwined and our bodies moved together as we slowly built our passion back to a full heat between us.

My fingers filled her slick heat as she clamped down and cried out my name...and her name fell from my lips as her hand wrapped around my weeping dick as it pulsed a steady stream of cum along her thigh.

We laid in the moonlight, wrapped around one another, the silence enveloping us as we calmly breathed in the events of the night.

"We're getting married." She whispered against my chest.

"I can't wait." I said before I kissed her forehead.

"Can we have peas at the reception?" She asked, seriously.

And, try as I might I couldn't hold back the laugh that flowed loudly from my body.

God, I loved this girl.

**A/n: You all didn't REALLY think it was going to be that easy, did you? Wilson will have to continue to suffer...but not for to much longer...the wedding is only a few short chapters away;)**


	91. Chapter 91 Delays and Cakes

**PPTP ch91 Delays and Cakes**

**A/n: There will be two updates today...we're getting sooooo close to the end...**

**ENJOY!**

**One Month Later**

**EPOV**

Wedding mania was in high gear around our apartment. Bella and Alice were in a constant state of preparations, planning events or going through scores and scores of magazines.

Alice and Jasper had decided to delay their wedding until Christmas time as Alice had received a three month internship in London with some big wig fashion designer. She was set to leave the week after our wedding. Both she and Jasper were upset about the delay but they both knew it was the right thing to do rather than rush through with it and then be apart for months in the beginning of their marriage.

So, here I am tonight, stuck between the two of them as we looked over pictures of wedding cakes.

"Bella, do I really need to be a part of this discussion? I mean, all I care about is the fact that I'll get to smash cake in your face, after I've made you my wife and before I get you all alone for our honeymoon. I'm not even going to remember what the cake looked like that at that point." I whined for the hundredth time.

Alice hit me over the head with a magazine as Bella jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow.

"Fine, fine. Let me see that last one we just looked at." I said and gave myself over to the world of baked goods.

It took another hour before we had finally decided on 'the perfect cake' according to Alice. I was just happy that she packed up her stuff and went home.

I walked into the kitchen to grab another beer when I felt Bella's hands snake around my waist. "Thank you." She said before she placed a kiss on my back.

I chuckled and turned around. "For what am I being thanked?" I said with a lazy grin on my face.

"For putting up with all this nonsense. For listening to me and Alice go a little crazy and the apartment being a mess." She said as she placed a kiss to my chest.

"Bella, if the end result is the same, I'd do whatever else you two decide to torture me with. But, honestly, I'm just ready for it all to be said and done." I kissed her forehead and walked us into the living room slash bedroom.

"By the way, we need to get the moving boxes this weekend." I said as we stretched out on the sofa together.

Alice was going to move into Jasper's apartment so we could go ahead and move into my apartment. The lease was up in three weeks on Bella's apartment and it just didn't make sense to stay here any longer since we'd be moving in less than two months anyway.

"Okay, babe. We have a lot to get done this weekend so do you think you and Jasper could take care of that after your basketball game on Saturday morning?" She asked with a yawn.

"Sure thing." I said with a sigh.

The next morning Bella was a little grumpy as we moved around to get ready for the day.

"What is it, baby girl?" I finally asked.

"What? Oh...nothing I can't handle." She said with a heavy sigh.

I stopped putting my stuff in my backpack and walked over to her. I lifted her chin and forced her to look at me. "Tell me."

"Well, the stupid girls at work are still giving me shit about my 'fake fiancee' and it got pretty nasty yesterday. I am already dreading what today will bring." Her voice was flat and I could see that this was something that I needed to remedy today.

"I'll take care of it." I said with a smirk.

"How?" She asked.

"Just leave it up to me." I said and went back to packing my bag. "I gotta run or I'm going to be late, but I'll see you later, okay?" I said as I slipped on my hoodie and waited for her to kiss me goodbye.

"I have study group at the library 'til seven, so you might want to order some food tonight." She said as she tiptoed up to kiss me.

"I love you." I said and opened the door.

"I love you, too." She replied.

Those mean girls had fucked with my fiancee for the last time.


	92. Chapter 92 Yep, I am real

PptP ch92 Yep, I am real

**A/n: Edward is FINALLY going to deal with the skank nasties;)**

EPOV

All day long I had thought of what I could to get these damn girls to leave my Bella alone. So at prompting three-thirty I walked into her office to set things right.

When I closed the door some dingy blonde with too much make up approached me, "Can I help you?" She asked with her tits pushed out and her tongue rolling across her bottom lip.

"I'm here to see Bella Swan." I said casually.

"What on earth for? I'm sure I can help you with whatever it is you need." She said with a raised eyebrow just as two more girls walked into the outer office to join her.

"Who is this, Tanya?" The other blond asked as the short, plump brunette started to twirl a strand of hair and make eyes at me.

Who the fuck did these girls think they were? None of them held a candle to the beauty of my Bella.

"He said he's looking for Bella." Tanya's nasally voiced droned to the others.

"What for? She's dog meat. A guy like you needs something more like what we can offer you." The other blond stated.

Just then Bella came out to see what was going on and I winked at her as she stopped and stood behind the girls.

"Oh really? A guy like me, huh? What does that mean?" I asked with a lazy grin and oozing charm.

"You know, hot and sexy..." the plump brunette said and licked her lips.

I tried to feign shyness.

"Well, I'm engaged and I happen to think that my fiancee is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I said and watched them look at me like hungry dogs.

"Engaged, huh?" Tanya said. "What a lucky bitch to have caught you." Her voice said, snidely.

"No, see that's where you are wrong. I'm the lucky one for she makes me happier than anyone in this world ever could. She has this amazing heart so full of love, it makes me want to worship her." I said as I moved a little closer to them.

They stood there and watched with bated breath.

"Her body sets mine on fire...her mind intrigues me beyond comprehension...and..." I said as I pushed through them and walked towards Bella.

"I'm all hers." I put my hands on her face and gently leaned in to kiss her. Bella sighed into my mouth as we kissed.

I heard all the moans and gasps from behind me as I proved to those skanks that Bella was heads and tails above them in my eyes.

When we broke apart Bella smiled at me and it radiated through my whole body. "Mmm baby, I've missed you today." I said before I placed another kiss to her forehead then turned to see the gaping mouths of the fuglies.

"You can't be serious." Tanya shrieked.

"She's paying you." The plump brunette said.

"That's such a waste," the other blond whined.

"This is Edward Cullen, my fiancee." Bella announced.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm sure." I said as I tucked Bella into my side.

"You really are her boyfriend?" The plump brunette asked.

I looked at Bella and smiled, "Yes, I've loved her all my life, it seems." I said with a confidence and watched Bella's eyes shine back at me with love.

"You about ready to go, love?" I asked as the other girls mumbled and groaned before they stomped off.

"Thank you, Edward. Maybe now they'll leave me alone." She said quietly as she led me into her little cubby space to pack her bag.

"I hope so, no future wife of mine is going to be treated that way." I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist to walk out of the office.

"Oh, they were all green with envy, that's for sure." Bella laughed and wrapped her free arm around my bicep.

"I'm the lucky one to have you on my arm." I said as we got onto the elevator.

She grinned and laid her head on my shoulder.

I sighed and said, "You want to go grab a quick bite to eat before your study group?"

"Sounds good," she said as we walked towards the food hall.

It was stolen moments like these that I knew would be what our future would look like, so I vowed to enjoy them now, just as much as I would in the future.

**A/n: That's it for today...I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did;)**

**Two more coming tomorrow!**

**Kyla**


	93. Chapter 93 Tuxes and Boxes

PptP ch 93 Tuxes and Boxes

**A/n: So...this little fic passed 2k reviews today...Congrats to Jaydogrut who was the 2000th reviewer and will get a special sneak peek at the Honeymoon chapter;)**

**Sorry for the delay in posting between a VERY fussy and whiny 3 1/2 yr old and my blasted laptop not wanting to work, it's been an ordeal to get this chapter posted. So, needless to say this will be the ONLY update for tonight as I haven't been able to finish the next chapter yet. **

**Enjoy.**

One Month Later

EPOV

"Jazz, hurry the fuck up, man." I yelled at him for the fifth time.

He was making his way through a few boxes on the search for a shoe. Alice had moved in a short time ago and boxed a lot of Jasper's things up that she deem 'worthy' for him to keep. Apparently, this included a pair of his favorite sneakers.

"I'm trying dude but your damn sister thinks I should only wear desiger dress shoes with my shorts." Jasper yelled back in frustration.

"Aha, finally." He screamed with glee as he produced his shoes and bounced into the living room of his now cramped apartment.

"Dude, you seriously have to set some ground rules with Alice or you are going to be living this way for the rest of your life." I laughed at him and waved to all the boxes stacked around the room.

He scoffed at me, "Have you met your sister? There is no 'setting ground rules' with her." He gave me this exaggerated look.

I laughed and grabbed my stuff off the table so we could head out.

We laughed and joked on the way to the tux shop. It felt good to with him and made me realize that I needed to make more of an effort to spend some time with him, as well.

We walked into the store front to see my dad and Charlie waiting for us.

"There you are, we were about to think you'd chickened out." My dad joked and greeted me with a hug.

"Nope, not at all. We'd already be married if I'd had my way." I joked only to be met with a scowl on Charlie's face as I turned to greet him with a handshake.

"It's my fault. I had a wardrobe malfunction." Jasper offered up as an excuse.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked a little skeptically at Jasper.

"Let me guess, Alice threw away your sneakers." Carlisle joked.

"Almost, she had them packed in a box of stuff to donate." Jazz replied.

The salesgirl came to greet us and led us to the back to try on the already ordered tuxedos.

"How are the living arrangements working out, Edward?" Charlie asked as the seamstress was doing her job.

I gulped, not really excited to be having this conversation with my bride to be's father, again.

"It's going great." I replied and hoped he'd drop it.

"Well, I hope that you are still respecting her values. There are two bedrooms in that apartment, right?" He asked as he put his hand on hip where his holster normally rests.

While my relationship with the Chief may have improved the man still made Wilson shrivel up like a raisin.

"Yes, sir, I respect her completely." I said, unwilling to bring up the fact that I was the one holding on to her virtue that she was so willingly ready to throw away every moment we were alone together.

Over the past month I had to fight Bella's advances off pretty regularly. My girl was horny all the time. I was beginning to think that she and Wilson were in cahoots to drive me mad.

My willpower wouldn't be able to sustain much more as Bella had taken to modelling various pieces of lingerie that Alice insisted that she 'must have' for our honeymoon.

Trust me, Wilson will NOT require ANY lingerie once that preacher pronounces us as man and wife. Hell, we'll be lucky to make it through the reception without me dragging her into a broom closet to sex her up.

"Edward...Edward..." My father's voice called me back out of my sex induced fantasies.

"Yea...um, yes?" I shook my head and answered.

"We're done. Go get changed so we can meet the girls for lunch." All three of them stared at me as I tried to walk with the raging hard on that Wilson was now sporting.

Fuck this was awkward.

"Okay." I said quietly and almost ran to the dressing room.

"One more month, buddy." I said to my weeping dick as I worked to get him down while I attempted to get dressed.

My phone chimed with a text and I hoped like hell Bella wasn't sending me sexy pictures again. Otherwise, Wilson might just christen the wall of the dressing room.

_Hurry your ass up and quit talking to your dick. Your FIL is out here, dud_e.

Fuck. Jasper was right. If Charlie knew what I was thinking he'd tear off my balls and feed them to me.

I tucked a deflating Wilson into my boxers and finished getting dressed.

Praying that the next month hurries the fuck up.

**A/n: Just to forewarn you all this fic is almost to the end...it'll be around 100 to 105 ch's, I'm thinking...**

**And...we're soooo close to what you have ALL been waiting for, aren't we:)**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	94. Chapter 94 Almost Time

PptP ch 94 Almost time...

**A/n: Sooo...we're getting back to the um...the um...tension between these two...they are soooo close to the finish line;)**

**I have to give some major love to a few of you that have been with me since the beginning: EdwardsEternal, Heather, FFloverlaura, jenn, jan, kitkat, kroseph, mimimgr, jude...and PiMP MOMMA, sandy...**

**Also, my RL loves and my ff Team, Steph and Massy...**

**You all rock my world on a daily basis...and I'm sorry for those I missed. My brain is mush at the moment...**

Twenty-seven days later...

EPOV

I woke up to an empty bed and a throbbing Wilson. I look around the room with the one eye I've opened and can't see Bella anywhere, then I hear the shower running.

I moan and stroke Wilson who is bound inside boxers AND pajama pants.

Alice has convinced Bella that we needed to 'build up' our sexual tension for the honeymoon. Therefore, Bella has put a complete halt to all nudity and/or bodily fluid exchange of any kind.

It's been hell. Wilson has made sure to stand at attention every second of every minute that he's in the vicinity of Bella to remind her that he is STILL eager and willing for ANY attention that she can give him.

I actually feel sorry for my poor cock. He's definitely got a mind of his own these days and it's driving me mad.

I've spent more time in the shower stroking off this past week than I have in the past two years alone.

But, the good news is that in less than four days he'll find himself wrapped deep inside that glorious, wet, tight, hot pink pussy of Bella's.

Our honeymoon is less than a week away and neither me nor Wilson can wait.

I stroke him a few times as I imagine Bella's body in the shower. Wet and slick...her nipples hard and sensitive. Her little fingers stroking through her pussy lips as they massage her swollen clit. I hear her moan and I know she's thinking the same thoughts about me.

I shove all these damn clothes off and free the beast between my legs. Damn, he's huge this morning!

I run the pad of my thumb over the pre-cum and slowly start to stroke, as I recall the memory from two weeks ago when I accidentally poked Wilson into the entrance to Bella's pussy.

We were dry humping, naked and it was bound to happen. Wilson screamed and revolted against me when I halted my movement mid-slip. The wet heat pouring from her body was to much for him and he exploded all over her hairless mound the second I withdrew.

Sadly, that was the last physical contact without clothing that either me or Wilson had had with Bella's body.

But damn, what a fucking memory to recall.

I hear the water turn off and I know that she'll get dressed in the bathroom so as not to tempt me with her wet, naked body.

I moan as I feel my release building and tug harder on Wilson...almost there.

The bathroom door flies open and there's Bella standing at the foot of the bed, nude as she touches herself while watching me stroke my cock.

We both moan at the sight of the other and call out the others name as we orgasm together.

I'm panting and whimpering as she winks and runs back to the bathroom with a slam of the door.

"Fuck." I wheeze out loud and grab a towel off the floor to clean myself up.

"Are you decent?" Bella calls through the door.

I sit up and palm my face before I reply, "Yes." I know she can hear the frustration in my voice.

She walks out dressed in yoga pants and a tank top. I can still see the outline of her tight little nipples and I force myself to withhold the moan I want to let escape.

"I'm going to miss you today. It feels like forever since we've had a single day to ourselves lately." Bella's quiet voice says as she comes to sit beside me on the bed.

I pull her hands into mine as I turn to face her, "I know, little girl. But, this time next week, we'll be on our honeymoon, alone. No cell phones, no one knocking on the door, no wedding plans to attend to, just you and me, completely alone." I say as I lean forward to sweep some hair off her neck before I lay my lips to her skin.

"And naked, I hope." She giggles as I move my tongue across her skin up to her ear.

"Definitely naked." I say, low and lustful before I bite her earlobe.

She moans and relaxes into my body.

I force myself to stop and pull back before we just work ourselves up again.

"So, tonight is your bachelorette party...and I still don't have any details. Are you really not going to tell me?" I whine as she smiles at me, her eyes twinkling.

"Nope, Alice would kill me. Besides, I don't know what you are doing for your bachelor party, either." She tapped my nose and started to stand up before I pulled her back towards me to stand between my legs.

"You know I didn't even want a party. Besides, what kind of trouble can I really get into with both my dad and your dad going along?" I replied as I nestled my chin in between her perky little tits.

Dammit Wilson! They are just tits. Tits that I will graciously lay you between in a matter of days and let you soak them in your juice if you will just stay the fuck down for a little bit.

Bella giggled as she noticed the frustration on my face as my hand adjusted my steel hard cock, again.

"You seem to have a serious problem, don't you?" She giggled.

I growled and gave her the evil eye. "You and Wilson are trying to drive me insane, aren't you?" I questioned and tried to sound menacing as I spoke.

I know she saw right through it as she shook her head and continued to laugh.

"Nope, I have no idea what you are talking about." She said as she walked away from me to gather a few things up to put in her bag.

"So, what's the plan for today? I mean beside lunch with our families." I asked as I got up and grabbed some jeans and a tshirt from the closet.

Fuck, it was really nice to be back in my apartment with all this space. I had loved being able to see Bella's little touches and the homey feel of 'our' home now that we were moved in and settled.

Well, except for the shitload of gifts and boxes still lingering all over the dining room and spare room from Bella's bridal shower. Apparently, our wedding was going to be quite the affair from the crap load of people that attended all the damn pre-wedding parties that my mother and Alice had thrown together.

But, at least we still had complete control over the wedding and the guest list was under one hundred people, all of whom replied that they were attending. We didn't have one single unreturned invite and not a single one that declined their attendance.

However, Renee had conveniently not been invited. Bella had struggled immensely over whether or not to invite her, but in the end decided it was best to simply not include her. Which had resulted in a rather horrific phone battle between Bella and Renee, then another with me and Renee before Charlie finally stepped in and spoke to her and ended the harassing calls.

"Lunch with the 'rents then Alice, Rosalie, me and your mom are off to the spa...as if I need another freakin' spa day." Bella said sarcastically.

"That's life with Alice." I laughed as I laid my clothes on the bed and pulled her into my arms.

I leaned down to kiss her as she tiptoed up to meet my lips. Her tongue swept across my bottom lip as I moaned at the taste of her mouth on mine.

We pulled back, both of us panting as I leaned my forehead to hers, "That's great practice for the wedding." I grinned as her hands roamed my chest, which caused me to moan as Wilson once again stood at full attention, tenting my pajama pants.

"Shower...jerk off, but for the love of God, please be quiet. I don't think I can handle your moans anymore without attacking your body." Bella said with her own frustration clear in her tone.

I laughed and popped her on the ass. "Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?" I jumped back as she made to swat me on the chest.

She giggled and stuck her tongue out me as I walked backwards towards the bathroom.

"And hurry up, no thirty minute wanking sessions." She called as I grinned at her and shut the door.

"Four more days, Wilson...four long motherfucking days." I said as I started the water.

**A/n: Poor Wilson...he is need of some SERIOUS attention:) It's just a few ch's away *Sing Song Voice***

**This ch was the longest yet...expect this to be the norm for the next few ch's.**

**Kyla**


	95. Chapter 95 Rehearsal

PptP ch 95 Rehearsal...

**A/n: Here we goooooo...the end is very near...only about 5 more chapters...**

EPOV

I stood here and watched all the women in my life flitter around the church as they straightened things, rearranged things and talked over one another.

My dad, Charlie and Jasper just stood beside me as we all silently watched the hysterics that happened all around us.

"How long do you reckon they can keep this up?" Charlie asked.

"You obviously don't know my wife and daughter very well if you have to ask that question." My dad replied with a laugh.

"Well, we have to be at the restaurant by eight, so we better do something and quick." Jasper piped in.

I knew it was up to me to get things started so I ran a hand through my hair, adjusted my junk, slapped Jasper on the back and took off towards the madness going on at the alter.

"Bella, we need to get started, love." I said as all three woman stopped and stared at me like I'd grown four heads.

"We have reservations for eight." I tapped my watch as they all continued to stare at me.

I turned to look for back up but Charlie, Carlisle and Jasper were whistling, rocking back and forth on their feet and looking anywhere but at me. I shook my head and turned back towards the women in my life.

"Mom, Alice...Bella. We need to get rehearsal started, please. The place looks great and let's face it, the whole ceremony won't take longer than thirty minutes anyway. So..." I waved my arms around and then slid my hands into my pockets.

All of them looked at each other then back to me and started talking all at once.

"These flowers might look better a little further out." Esme said.

"I think we should rethink the tulle around the alter." Alice chimed in.

"Seriously Edward, these things take time." Bella gushed.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder before I ran through the pulpit to the room off to the side. I heard Bella screaming to put her down as well as my mom and sister screamed at me to leave her alone.

I got into the room, shut the door and put her down as I trapped her against a wall with my hands on either side of her face.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked as I leaned in and pressed my body against hers.

Her breath caught as I ran my nose along her neck and licked her ear.

"What?" She breathily said while I felt her shiver against me.

"Don't you want to marry me and go on our honeymoon?" I pushed Wilson against her belly and moaned in her ear.

"Ye...yes." She said as she sucked in a breath.

"Then we need to get this rehearsal over with and get the show on the road." I said as I continued to lick and kiss on her neck as I brought my hands down and pulled her hips tighter into my body.

"Fuck..." she whimpered just as I caught her lips with mine.

Our tongues danced in our mouths as I tried to keep things as chaste as possible due to the fact that one, we were in a church and two, we needed to get things done.

I licked her lips as I slowly pulled away and left Bella panting.

"I need you so much." Bella whispered and laid her head against my chest.

I ran my hands up and down her back before I laid them on her ass and squeezed.

"I need you too, baby girl. But, this time tomorrow night, we'll be naked and wrapped around each other. Alone. Completely alone." I said as I pulled her head up to look at me.

"Now, can we get this started so we're closer to that moment?" I asked as she looked up at me with lust filled eyes.

"Yes." She smiled and squeezed me around the waist.

"Good. Now, regardless of what Alice says tonight, we are having some alone time tonight." I said firmly as I ran my hand around and cupped her pussy. I could feel the heat and wetness through her slacks.

"Oh God..." she moaned and pushed herself harder against my hand.

"Wilson is more than ready to be buried to the hilt in that wet pink pussy of yours, too." I said as I grabbed her hand and stroked it over my hard cock.

She moaned and licked her lips.

"Please let me taste him." She begged and I didn't think I'd have the willpower to stop her if she kept it up.

"Bella, we're in a church." I whined as she continued to rub the front of my pants.

She ran her tongue around my Adam's apple, "I know but think how much fun it'll be not to get caught."

She started to pull down my zipper and I felt my resolve starting to disappear. Just as her hand reached into my boxers to wrap around Wilson there was a knock on the door.

"Come on you two, we're all waiting on you. Especially Charlie." Alice said through the door.

Well, the mention of Charlie instantly deflated Wilson that's for sure.

Bella moaned. "Fucking Alice."

I laughed.

"It's almost time, baby girl." I gave her that wicked smile.

She grinned back at me with her own glint of evil.

Operation cockblock was in place. Alice won't know what hit her, either.

Bella and I had spent a few hours this afternoon secretly placing little alarm clocks all around Alice and Jasper's apartment. They were set to all different times and days to go off for the next week. It was pure genius and made the wicked side of Bella come out.

I loved it. Alice wouldn't know what hit her. But, I did feel sort of sorry that Jasper had to deal with it and even contemplated warning him. However, Bella told me not too because she didn't trust he wouldn't tell Alice.

It was going to be a surprise attack.

"We're coming." I said to the door.

I kissed Bella chastily on the lips. "Let's go, love." I said as she smoothed down her clothes.

An hour later, we were all sitting around the table at the local italian restaurant. It was nice to be semi-relaxed with all of our family around. Who knew how long it would be before we would all be together like this again.

A week after our wedding Alice was set to leave for London, Charlie would be back in Forks and my parents were taking an extended vacation to Italy.

Jasper would stay in Seattle because he was set to start his new job the first of June.

We enjoyed some good food, a lot of laughs and before I knew it our evening was winding down.

"I'm going to walk Bella back to the hotel." I announced once the bill was settled.

"Oh no you don't big brother. Bella's going with us." Alice demanded and wrapped her arm through Bella's.

I wrapped my arm around her other arm and felt a sense of Deja vu from a time in the grocery store months ago.

Alice and I went back and forth a few times before Bella's laughter exploded.

"Guys, stop playing tug of war over me." She said through her giggles.

Charlie stepped up and said, "Actually, I am going to take Bella home. I'd like a few minutes alone with my daughter, if you please."

Alice and I immediately straightened up and released our hold on her.

"Okay Charlie." I relented.

We all walked out to our cars, Bella and I hand in hand as she walked me to my car.

"Meet me down front tomorrow, please?" I asked as I held her a little tight against me.

"I'll be the one in the white dress." She teased before she tiptoed up to kiss me goodnight.

"I love you, Bella." I said against her lips.

"I love you, too Edward. I can't wait to be your wife."

I drove back to the apartment where my parents joined me shortly after I got home.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water to find my parents sitting at the bar having a cup of coffee.

"What are you two up too?" I asked as they looked suspicous.

"Nothing." My mom said with a small laugh.

"Just having a cup of coffee and enjoying our only son's presence." My dad said before his eyes caught mine.

I studied them and felt a wave of emotions come over me.

"This is the last night I'll be a single man. Only a few more hours of being responsible for only myself." I remarked as I leaned against the counter and ran a hand through my hair.

"You're ready son." My dad answered.

"I know. I'm just realizing the true meaning behind what all of this means." I contemplated things for a minute. "Do you think I'll be enough to make Bella happy for the rest of our lives." I said as I looked to my mom.

She smiled and got up to walk around towards me. "Edward, if there is one thing that I am certain about is that you will without a doubt be happily married to that sweet girl for the rest of your living days. You make her happier than I've ever seen her to be. And you..." she said as she moved a strand of hair out of my eyes. "I've also never seen you happier, my sweet boy." The tears welled in her eyes as she spoke to me.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad." I said as I hugged my mom and smiled at my dad.

"Just be happy and make my new daughter happy, too." My dad said as he came around to join in the hug.

We talked for a few more minutes before I finally decided I needed to go to bed.

I crawled into bed and instantly missed Bella. I hadn't slept alone since she went to New York. My phone buzzed alerting me to a text message.

_I can't sleep without you holding me.- Bella soon to be Mrs. Cullen_

I smiled and quickly typed out a response.

_After tonight, you'll never have to sleep without me again – Soon to be Bella's husband_

_I love you, Edward._

_I love you, too Bella. Now, get some sleep. You're gonna need it!_

_I can't wait to break in Wilson._

_Neither can he (strokes him softly)_

_UGH, so not nice (fingers my clit)_

_STOP NOW !_

_Goodnight, baby._

_Goodnight, love._

I stroke Wilson a few times but quit before I get to worked up. The next time he blows a load it'll be buried deep inside of my wife.

I fall asleep and dreamt about our honeymoon...

**A/n: I'm hoping to have this finished soon...by the end of the year...and before you even ask, I'm not sure about a sequel...I've thought about it, but not fully sold on the idea yet. We'll have to see as I already have 4 more sequels in the works: 2 in the Anger Management series, Fantasy Granted and Who Is This...so, I'm not sure I'm ready to commit to another one.**

**I'll never say never thought;)**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	96. Chapter 96 The Vows

PptP ch 96 The Vows

**A/n: Inspiration kind of hit me so I got this one out...the countdown is on;) Wilson's time is coming...he he he...coming...he he he...**

EPOV

I paced the floor in my dressing room. Jasper, Emmett and my dad just laughed and continued to watch me.

"Edward, son, please calm down." My dad's calm voice requested, again.

I stopped my march and just stared at him.

"Were you this nervous?" I asked as I reached to stretch my collar again. It felt suffocating like it was trying to strangle me.

"Yes." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

I ran a hand through my hair and searched for something to drink as my throat was as dry as the Sahara desert. I found a pitcher with water and poured myself a glass.

"Jasper, Emmett, could you please give us a minute?" I heard my dad ask before both guys left the room. As soon as I heard the door click I walked over and took a seat in the nearest chair and put my head in my hands.

Why the hell was I so nervous? I loved Bella more than my life and I was ready to marry her. So what the hell was the anxiety I was feeling.

"Scared?" My dad's voice brought me back to the moment.

"Not really scared, Dad." I said, nervously.

"Worried?" He asked again.

"Maybe, I don't know why. It's just a little overwhelming, I think." I answered and tugged on my collar again.

Carlisle laughed and slapped me on the leg, "Son, are you having anxiety over the honeymoon?"

I think my eyes about popped out of my head at his question. "Dad!"

He continued to laugh, "Edward, you have always been good at everything that you do. I have no fear that you'll be great at having sex with your new bride."

I gulped and just nodded my head.

There was a knock at the door and wiped the sweat from my brow.

"It's time." My mom said as she walked into the room. Both of us stood as the three of us faced each other. My parents were all smiles as my mom picked non-exisitent lint from my tuxedo.

"Ready?" Mom asked.

I just nodded as I noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" I asked as my voice sounded like a little boy.

She waved her hand around and then grabbed both of my hands, "We are so proud of you, Edward. And, Bella is the most beautiful bride. Just be happy, son. We love you." She said as she dropped my hand to swipe her tears before they fell.

I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Mom." 

Ten minutes later I stood at the alter with Jasper and my dad flanking me while we anxiously awaited Bella's arrival. Alice and Angela stood on Bella's side of the room and looked beautiful in their pale lavender gowns.

The music changed, the back doors opened and I saw her. She was like a magnificent angel in the white billows of tulle and satin. Her hair was half up and down leaving that long, graceful neck exposed. She looked at Charlie and I saw him whisper something in her ear that caused her to smile and blush.

Then, she looked in my direction. Our eyes connected. I think my heart stopped because I know that I wasn't breathing.

She was beyond any dream that I could have ever imagined.

I licked my lips and felt Wilson twitch. I begged him to behave as these pants weren't very forgiving and I certainly didn't need to be sporting wood when Charlie turns Bella over to me for eternity.

It felt like a million years before she reached me, but our eyes never left the other's.

"Who gives this bride away?" I heard the Preacher ask.

"I do." Charlie responded as he kissed Bella on the forehead and then placed her hands in mine.

"Take care of my baby." He whispered to me before he patted me on the shoulder.

"Always, Charlie." I said as my eyes minutely flicked to his then back to Bella's.

"Hi." I whispered to my Bride.

"Hi." She replied as we turned to walk up the two steps of the alter.

When it came time to say our vows I could feel the sweat roll down my back.

"Bella, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you in the playground fifteen years ago. When I lost you, I drifted through life as my heart was put on hold. Who knew that I would find you holding a frozen bag of peas and my life would truly begin, again. I promise to love you for every moment the rest of our living days and well into eternity. I promise to make you happy every one of those days. I love you with all of my heart and will cherish you always." I finally managed to get it all out through the tears and moments that I felt my throat close up.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks as I reached up to swipe them away.

"Edward, you've always been my knight in shining armor. I have loved you always. When I was little I dreamt of this moment, never imagining that it could be real. You have made me feel safe and protected. You welcomed me with open arms and my heart has never felt as full as it does with the love you have shown me. I promise to love you for all of my days." Bella said and I felt like I was blubbering like a baby.

The rest of it was all a blur before I heard the Preacher announce that I could kiss the Bride. I leaned in to wrap my arms around Bella as I pulled her to me.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I said before my lips touched her and my body was on fire for her. She opened her mouth and my tongue swept around hers as her taste calmed me down.

We slowly pulled apart to a round of applause and cheers.

"I know introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The music started and we marched down the aisle to cheers and more applause.

As soon as we closed the doors behind us, I whisked her into my arms and pushed against a wall.

"I fucking love you, Bella. You look so beautiful, my wife." I said before I swept a piece of hair over her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her again.

"I love you too, Edward." She whispered against my lips.

"Let's go, Mrs. Cullen before the crowd arrives." I said as I led us out of the church and into the limo that waited to take us to my parents house for the reception.

Once we were seated and the partition was up, I pulled Bella into my lap.

"How about a little honeymoon preview?" I asked as she giggled and started to suck on my neck.

"Fuck." I whimpered as she started to grind on my now throbbing cock.

"Don't worry, we will be soon enough." She giggled before threading her fingers into my hair.

God, I love this girl.

And, Wilson was doing a happy dance in my pants.

Only a few more hours, buddy...a few more hours and then you'll reach the promised land, I tried to reassure my straining dick.

**A/n: Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, etc, etc...for all those that celebrate whatever you celebrate.**

**I hope you are all happy, safe and enjoying the memories of the season. Thanks for all your reviews, support and for reading. **

**MWAH, Kyla**


	97. Chapter 97 The Beginning

PptP ch97 The Beginning

**A/n: Well, I trust that you all had a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate...and I'm happy that my life will be slowing back down to a less frantic and chaotic pace;)**

**Ah...the end is so near;( BUT, we're almost to the part you've ALL been so anxiously awaiting...**

**ENJOY!**

EPOV

We continued making out for a good while after we arrived at our destination. And, wouldn't you know it that Alice came knocking on the limo window to get us out of the car.

"Come on you two, everyone is waiting." Alice yelled at the window.

Bella pulled back and wiped her lips with a heavy sigh.

"She's at it again." Her eyes twinkled at me as she straightened up my collar and tie.

I ran my hands over her shoulders and pushed her hair back again. "Yep, but, she's right, we need to get out of the limo. I don't want our first time to be in the backseat of a car." I sighed and moved Bella off my lap.

Both of us smoothed everything down and got ready to be presented to the crowd awaiting us.

We were greeted with applause and cheers as we walked out into the gardens where it was turned into a fairy tale party.

We had an entire table of peas; cold pea salad, pea soup, peas and pearl onions, peas and carrots and snap peas with cucumbers. I had to draw the line at five dishes with peas as my mom, Alice and Bella were out of control with the million recipes they dug up on The Food Network website.

After we ate we mingled with our guests, then we danced with our friends and family before we danced our special dance to 'At Last' by Etta James.

I felt like I was in a fairy tale as I twirled Bella around the dancefloor. Her eyes never left mine as I dipped her and brought her up to me for a kiss.

As Charlie took my place I danced with my mom. She laid her head against my chest as I moved us around the dance floor.

"Are you anxious about your trip?" I heard her ask as she lifted her head to look at me. I quickly glanced at her with a mischievious smile.

"No. Although, I wish we were already there." I said with a small laugh.

"Will I be getting a grandchild on this trip?" She wickedly giggled through her question.

I stiffened and pushed her back a little, "No, Mom. Not this trip. We're going to wait until I've completed my first year and Bella's graduated. But, I assure you, there will be children in our near future." I relaxed a little as she patted my biceps and smiled at me.

"Alright, alright...I'll back off a little and give you some time to enjoy your bride. However, don't make me wait to long, you know your father and I aren't getting any younger. We'd like to still be agile and spry to enjoy the fruits of your labor." She giggled again.

Shortly after the dance ended Alice whisked Bella away to change for our departure but not before reminding me to do the same. I had hoped that we could change together but that apparently was not going to happen as our clothing was in opposite ends of the house.

A mere twenty minutes later Charlie tapped on the door as I anxiously awaited the moment for us to leave and head to the hotel. Bella still had no idea where we were going, neither did Charlie.

"Can I come in, son?" His voice came through the wooden door.

"Yes." I said, nervously.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked as he watched me fidget with the new ring on my finger.

"Yes sir." I replied as I placed my bags by the door to my old bedroom.

"Edward, I just want to tell you Thank You." Charlie said as he shifted from foot to foot. I swear a blush crept over his cheeks.

"Thank you?" I questioned.

"Yes, Thank You." He said as he cleared his throat. "You, well, all of you," he gestured around in a circle, "Have made Bella happier than I've ever seen her and well...she couldn't have found any man better than you to spend her life with. I know that you'll take care of her and I just wanted to reassure you that I'm happy it was you that she chose." His voice had a hint of sadness and held nothing but honesty.

"Your welcome, Charlie. But, truthfully, we are the lucky ones. Bella completes our family and she truly completes my life. I promise you that I WILL always make sure that she is taken care of, in everything. I love her more than you can even imagine." I said as I watched him nod before he inconspicously wiped a tear from his eye.

Just then my mother's voice spoke through the door before she opened it, "Edward, it's time." Her announcement sent shockwaves through my body at the anticipation of what was yet to come.

Charlie stuck his hand out for me to shake. His grip was firm and he half leaned in to hug me. "Edward, just where are you taking my daughter on this trip?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Ask my dad, he'll fill you in." I said with a laugh and turned to walk out the door. Esme looped her arm through mine as we walked down the hall to where Bella was waiting for me.

"Have fun, baby boy. Take good care of my new daughter." She said just as we stood outside the door.

"I will Mom." I said as I leaned down to kiss her cheek. I knocked on the door as Alice told me to come in.

"Are you ready, my wife?" I asked as I held out my hand for my ravishing wife.

"You better believe it." She said with a smile that could melt my heart anytime.

Her hand was clasped firmly in mine as we descended the stairs to a crowd of well-wishers.

We ran through them as they showered us with bubbles and leaped into the limo.

Once the door was closed, I tapped on the glass for the driver to leave.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." I said as I leaned in to kiss my wife.

She moaned in my mouth and Wilson stood fully erect and waiting for his moment in the spotlight.

As the kiss broke we were both out of breath, "Where are we going?" Bella asked as she straddled my lap.

"To Seattle, but just for the night, our plane leaves at noon tomorrow." I said before my lips attached to Bella's neck.

We made out like the giddy newlyweds that we were for the almost three hour drive to the hotel.

Our bags had already been sent to the hotel, thanks to Alice's organized planning skills. So, once we arrived I grabbed the door key from the front desk and boarded the elevator with my rather enamored wife.

"Are you nervous?" She asked as she fiddled with the buttons at the neck of my shirt.

"A little. Are you?" I asked as my hands settled on her ass.

"Terrified." She replied as her big brown eyes looked at me, full of fear.

"We'll take it slow." I promised before I placed a soft kiss to her lips.

The bell dinged that we'd reached our floor to the honeymoon suite. I picked Bella up and carried her to the door as she giggled against my neck.

"Ready or not, here we go." I said as I opened the door and carried her across the threshold.

The door clicked and nothing we ever knew would be the same again.

**A/n: NO, I WILL NOT FADE TO BLACK;)**

**Next chapter is partially written, hoping to post it later tonight or tomorrow...and then a GIANT SURPRISE for all of you;)**

**Tootles for now, Kyla**


	98. Chapter 98 That very moment

**PptP ch98 That very moment...**

**A/n: Without further ado... (HIGHLY SUGGEST you listen to Lifehouse, "everything" while you read this...jsyk)**

**EPOV**

I don't think of either of us took a breath as we crossed through the door to the master room in the suite.

"Would you like a few minutes?" I asked as I sat Bella down on her feet. She nervously nodded her head before I pulled her to me and put a hand on each side of her face.

"It's just me, Bella, and I love you. I promise to take it as slow as you need me too." I whispered as she nodded once again. She stepped back, "Are my things in the bathroom?"

I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, I'll just be a few minutes." Bella's voice shook as she spoke.

I watched her walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

I started to pull off my shoes and placed them in the closet as I stripped off my clothes. I got down to my boxers, the tuxedo ones that Alice insisted that I wear today. I truly disliked that my sister picked out my underwear, but whatever.

Wilson was weeping already and stiff as a rod. I stroked him a few times before I walked into the main room to pour myself a quick drink. I needed something to calm me down and hopefully keep me a little smoother than I was at the moment.

My hands shook like crazy as I poured a drink and listened for any sounds that came from the bathroom. I heard the water start and realized that my wife was going to take a shower, her first one as my wife, and she was alone.

I didn't like that thought at all! I might have to impart a new rule that showers were always taken together from now on.

I downed my drink and walked back into the bedroom to sit back down on the bed in anticipation. I grabbed my ipod out of my backpack and placed it on the in-room docking station, then selected my honeymoon playlist.

Just as the first song filled the room I heard the water cut off in the bathroom.

I stood.

I paced.

I sat.

All of the breath left my body as the door opened and a very nervous Bella dressed in a sheer white baby doll negligee walked out into room.

She twirled around once, as I noticed that she even had on a sheer white thong. Her bare pussy was calling to Wilson as he tented my boxers. She came back around to face me and I noticed that her perky little pink nipples were hard and poking through the lace. I licked my lips at the display of this masterpiece before me.

I stood and met her halfway. "You look absolutely breath-taking." I whispered as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you." Her small voice replied.

"Lay with me?" I asked and pointed towards the bed.

"Yes." She said and laced her hand into mine.

We slowly walked over to the huge, empty bed. She pulled down the covers and slipped into the middle of it as I followed behind her.

We lay there for a few minutes, each of us staring at the other, listening to the sounds of Jeff Buckley as they filled the silence that swirled around us.

"I love you, Edward." She said as she moved closer to my body and licked her lips. "Please touch me."

I gulped and leaned over her body to capture her lips as my hands found her hips. I pulled her body as tight against mine as possible.

"I love you, too, Bella." I murmured against the skin of her neck as I made my way down her body. "This outfit is positively sinful." I said as I lifted one of the straps to pull it down her arm.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you that your mom purchased it for me." She said with a giggle. I halted my movements and looked at her as she nodded and grinned.

"Well, at least she knows what I like." I said and continued my descent down my wife's body. I gently removed the offending material and stared at her glorious skin, bare and glistening in the soft light of bedside lamp.

"You are so beautiful, but I think I love you even more without clothes on." I said before I sucked a taut nipple into my waiting mouth.

Bella moaned and threaded her fingers into my hair as she held me to her breast.

My hand played with her other breast as I took my time worshipping the one in between my lips.

"Fuck, Edward...so good." She managed to say before I felt her feet at my waist as she attempted to push my boxers down.

I popped off her tit and laughed. "Eager much?" I looked up at her as she stared at me with hooded eyes.

She lifted her head, "Please Edward, we've waited so long baby." Her words soft and full of want.

I grinned and positioned my body between her legs as I kicked my boxers the rest of the way off.

"I've waited all of my life for this moment. I don't want to rush it." I said as my nose ran along her throat.

She looked at me with such softness in her eyes, "I've waited for it, too." A single tear ran down her cheek which I captured on my thumb.

Just as 'Everything' by Lifehouse filled the air, our hands intwined and our fingers gripped the others. Wilson was right at her entrance and I could feel the heat her body was exuding.

_'As I lay here'_

"Ready, baby girl?" I whispered as our eyes locked and I pushed into her body.

_'You speak to me'_

Her head nodded in the smallest of movements as I slipped a little further inside, her body locked tight around the tip of my dick.

_'I want to feel you' _

"Fuck, baby...so tight. Please relax and let me love you." I whispered against her lips.

_'I need to hear you'_

"Okay." Her breathy reply encouraged me as I felt her body soften and I was able to push until I felt her barrier.

'_You are the light'_

Our eyes held everything in this moment...everything we've felt for each other our entire lives...and then I moved and slipped all the way inside. The whole world stopped as we both gasped at the feel of being completed connected this way.

_'That's leading me'_

Both of us had tears in our eyes as I waited for her to let me know she was okay.

_'To the place'_

"Please." She pled as I started to move my hips with the slowest of thrusts.

_'where I find peace'_

In. The feel of her slick heat was overwhelming.

_'Again'_

Out. The desperation to return to the heat consumed my body.

_'You are the strength' _

My wife. Laid bare and opened for me to claim her as mine.

_'That keeps me walking'_

Wilson swelled and relished the tightness of the warm center as he reached deeper inside of Bella's pussy.

_'You are the hope'_

"Fuck you feel so good wrapped around me, Bella." I grunted as I tried to slow the movements down. I didn't want it to be over yet. I wanted to stay locked inside of her body forever. I couldn't ever have imagined it would feel this exquisite to be inside of her.

_'That keeps me trusting'_

"You fill me so completely." She gushed and raised her hips to meet mine.

_'You are the light'_

"Connected as one." I said as I raised our hands above her head. I slowly pulled out and pushed in deeper and we both gasped at the feeling.

_'To my soul'_

"I'm so close, Edward." Bella said through gasps for air, her head thrown back and I let my lips suck on her neck as I started a faster pace, thrusting in and out.

_'You are my purpose'_

I savored this moment as I watched Bella come undone underneath my body. I wanted to look down to where we were joined but I knew the moment I did, I would cum, quickly.

'_You're everything'_

So, I continued to fill her pussy with my diamond hard cock. I felt my balls tingle in anticipation and knew that it was hopeless to put it off much longer.

_'How can I stand here with you'_

Bella screamed my name as her walls clamped down on Wilson, and I felt the first drop spew inside of her and screamed her name in return.

_'And not be moved by you'_

Pulse.

Squirt.

Pulse.

Squirt.

I filled her body with my own as my juice ran dry.

_'you tell me how could it be any better than this'_

Wilson limply laid inside of her, as I didn't like the thought of removing myself from within her.

_'You calm the storms'_

We were both a sweaty, breathless mess.

_'You give me rest'_

"That was more than I could have dreamed, Edward." Bella said as she finally lifted her head to speak. My head laid on her chest as I attempted to lift my own to look at her.

_'You still my heart'_

"Me too, baby girl." I said before I kissed her softly.

_'When you take my breath away'_

"Let's go take a long, hot bath and get cleaned up." I said as I pulled ever so slowly out of her.

We both moaned at the loss of the connection.

_'You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything' _

"But, we can do that again, right?" Bella said with a pout on her swollen lips.

_'You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything'_

"As long as you aren't to sore, then yes, we can do that again," kiss. "And again," kiss. "And again." I said as I smiled against her lips.

_'You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything'_

"I am a little sore." She regretfully admitted.

_'How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you'_

"Then, come on, let's go bathe." I said with a smirk and slowly picked her up off the bed.

_'You're all I want, You're all I need, You're everything'_

I knew there would be blood and that because we were both virgins, we'd both be a little sore. But, I never anticipated the overwhelming sense of endorphins that flushed my body.

_'You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything'_

"We have no need to rush, Bella. Where we're going, we can stay naked twenty-four seven and fuck all day if we'd like too." I grinned as I sat her down and started the water in the huge tub.

"Really?" She asked.

"_would you tell me how could it be any better than this?'_

I nodded and liked the sound of things to come.

**A/n: Well? (let's out a deep long breath...sighs heavily)**

**I hope that was as perfect for you as it was for me...**


	99. Chapter 99 Ch 985 WILSON

PptP ch98 & ½

**A/n: This chapter is dedicated to all those loyal readers who've been with me since the beginning of this little tale...but, as she is directly responsible for his existence, EdwardsEternal this is dedicated to you, bb! Wilson was your creative being...and he has DEFINITELY taken on a life of his own...**

**SHOUT OUTS to those I love, adore and cherish but their support is unending! lvtwilight09, reyes139, Ffloverlaura, kitkat681, JA MASH, jude, kroseph, mimimgr, heather, dreamofrob, jaydogrut, kristy, sarah, jenn, bnjwl, ttharman, stacie, marybeth, ellaryne, sally, celi2003, annaharding, mommymac, faith2905able, aabc, 1sparklygirl, lovedwardalways and last but not least, JAMIE...I'm sure I'm forgetting so many...I apologize. (Some of you I remembered your RL name and some your FF name, I'm sorry...so many;))**

**THANK YOU all for the reviews, the laughs, the comments and the support! **

**Now...it's Wilson's turn to speak...LOL**

WilsonPOV

Oh warmth...slick...wet and the heat.

Oh fuck the heat...

I feel him push me just inside, I've been in this position before...and oh it was pure heaven...but then he took me out.

Asshole.

I was drooling heavily as he pushed a little further...my head and an inch of me was surrounded in that pink palace that I like to call home. Because it will be...my home. I'll make sure to stay here often, that's for sure.

And another push and I'm almost completely in...and I feel myself swell a little more.

Damn, I've never had something as perfect as this. Moist and tight as I started to glide in and out.

Shit...the depth of the heat just continues to surround me.

Fuck, I'm drooling more...and I'm so ready to explode but I hold on as he slows my roll.

Long deep strokes and I'm in bliss...and I'm not ready for it to be over...I've waited so long.

I feel a tightening as the walls around me start to pulse and quiver. Another gush of wet and the feel is overwhelming as I'm gripped tight.

The pace picks up and he drives me deeper and harder, the pace definitely unstoppable.

I feel the tightening in my balls...they've waited a long time, too.

Another push, another grip...and...and...and...'tstopthecumthatI'mabouttospewallupinsideofhere!

OH!

MY!

EXPLOSION!

Cough.

Cough.  
>Cough.<p>

Another small pulse and I'm all spewed out for now and I shrink up in exhaustion...

Give me five then I'll be ready to go again.

I'm limp...worn out...but fuck...that was pure heaven.

I'll make sure to stay at full alert to make sure I get back up in that heated pink palace.

My home.

**A/n: LOL...hope you all loved that little bit of our favorite talking peen's pov;)**

**He's definitely something else...maybe we'll hear from him again before it's all said and done;)**

**The Honeymoon chapter is about half way complete. It probably won't post until tomorrow though. It's minime's birthday so I probably won't have time to finish it tonight!**

**Tootles, Kyla**


	100. Chapter 100 Ch99 The Honeymoon

PptP ch99 The Honeymoon

**A/n: Well, here we are...their honeymoon...it's a long one;) **

**Enjoy!**

BPOV

It's day three of our honeymoon and I've had sex with my husband a total of ten times. Once we got over that first time, the soreness, the anxiety and the unfamiliarity of it all, we were insatiable.

I don't think Wilson has had more than a few minutes rest at a time, to be honest. Well except for the almost fifteen hour plane ride. That was sheer torture for us all. But, we made it and it was definitely worth the wait.

And, my hoo-hah hurts a little, at the moment.

We just finished fucking over the back of the couch. I never knew sex that primal could be so satisifying. But, being filled that full and that deep was definitely something I was ready to try again.

I loved sex.

I wasn't sure that I would, of course that was when I was a virgin and only thought about the pain that the first time brought on.

Sure, Edward's dick hurt like a sonofabitch that first time. But, now I was thrilled that he was so big. I loved feeling so consumed by him. And, here lately he'd taken to stalking me like prey. Especially with this 'no clothes' allowed rule he'd put into place.

I currently had only an apron on as I worked to cook us some lunch, nothing to fancy, just a few quesadillas. But, I see my husband, cock erect, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He's stroking said erection as I sway my hips to the music playing through the house speakers. He just licked his lips and moaned. However, we need to eat and replenish our strength before I allow him to fuck me on the marble bar that he's been dying to try out.

"Edward." I warned with my voice as I tried to sound stern.

"Mmmhmmm?" He mumbled as I saw him tug on his balls with his free hand.

"Stop. Now. Or I will cut you off for the next twenty-four hours." I said knowing full good and well that there was no way that I could stick to that threat.

"Baby..." he whined and halted the movement of his hands.

"Go wash up and sit down to eat some lunch." I said as I turned to face him with my hands on my hips.

I might have purposely pushed my tits out, too.

His delicious lips formed a pout before he nodded and stomped off to the bathroom.

When he returned a few minutes later he held up his hands for me to inspect. But, he's wearing boxers. The funny ones that have "Beware of the snake" written across the front.

He's definitely got a snake hidden in there, that's for sure.

I set his plate down in front of him and he smileed as he pulleds my arm, which forced me into his lap.

"Thank you, wife, for taking such good care of me." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I loved when he spoke to me like this. It did nothing to stop the constant wave of butterflies in my stomach and made me all the more grateful to have this beautiful man as my husband.

"Always, love." I said before I leaned in to kiss his lips.

He kissed right below my ear before he whispered, "It still doesn't mean that I'm not going to lay your ass up on that marble countertop and fuck the breath out of you, though." His words went right to my pussy and I was soppy wet down my thighs.

I felt my breathe hitch and I might have moaned as his fingers started to inch their way up towards my aching clit.

I grabbed his hand before all hope was lost.

"Edward...we have...to eat...food." I managed to speak as he groaned into my hair.

"Fine." He relented and let me stand to get my own plate.

"Sit in my lap, though?" He fluttered those long damn eyelashes at me with a pouty face. He knew I couldn't resist.

"Can you control Wilson?" I questioned as I picked up my plate and walked back towards him.

He looked down at his tented boxers and moaned.

"No." His voice was sad and defeated.

I giggled and sat down in my own chair, which I scooted as close as I could towards his.

He looked at me and grinned before he rested a hand on my thigh.

I sighed in contentment. He couldn't stand not to touch me anymore than I could stand not to feel his touch.

EPOV

Fuck!

I am so glad that we have almost three weeks on this island by ourselves because I am simply not able to control my sexual appetite at this point. My dick had a definite mind of his own and would stay buried in Bella twenty-four seven if she'd allow it.

We've made love, we've had sex, we've fucked and I still need more of her body. Back when we were virgins I thought nothing could beat the feel of her mouth on Wilson but now...now I know that nothing beats feeling that tight, hot pussy wrapped around him.

And, my wife is quite the little vixen. She took quite easily to the no showering alone rule as well as the no clothes allowed rule. I may never let her wear clothes again!

"Bella, are you okay with all the...um...activities? I'm not overwhelming you am I?" I asked as I worried that I might be overdoing it a bit since she chose to sit in her own chair.

She giggled and put her palm on my cheek. "No husband 'o mine you are definitely NOT overdoing it."

I'm sure that I blushed before I took a bite of food. I wiped my mouth, "Good because I don't know if I can stop now that we've started."

Bella's smile lit up the already sunlit room as she looked at me. "However, we might need to tone it down a little as I am a little sore after that last go 'round."

I almost choked on the food I was chewing. "Was I too rough?" Shit, I had hurt my wife already. I started looking for signs of bruises or damage that I had inflicted. My eyes roamed her body, covered only by that flimsy apron when I felt her hand tighten around my bicep.

"Edward, stop. You didn't hurt me that way. It was just a little rough on my hoohah, that's all. New angles, new depths and certainly new pleasure. We're doing that again." Bella said with a heaviness of lust in her tone.

I looked up to her eyes to see them hooded and almost a little blank as I could tell that she was remembering me plowing into her as I had her bent over the back of the couch. Fuck. That was defintely worth remembering and Wilson agreed if the ache in my balls was any indication.

"How about we finish in here, then lay on the beach for a bit, catch some rays then maybe go for a swim?" I offered some activities that we'd both enjoy but would give her body time to rest.

"Sounds good to me. But, I am going to wear a bathing suit. I don't want my boobs or my ass getting sunburned." She said, whimsically.

I might have whined. "Fine."

We finished our meal and got into our bathing suits and spent a few hours on the beach, laughing, playing in the water and just being the young, carefree newlyweds that we were.

"Let's go take a shower and then I'll cook us some dinner." Bella said as we stood wrapped around each other in the ocean as we watched the beautiful sunset.

"Sounds good, Mrs. Cullen." I said before I kissed her one more time. She squealed and wrapped her legs around me.

I carried her into the house, all our belongings abandoned on our private beach as I walked straight into our bedroom. Her lips were attached to my neck, my ears, my jaw; they never left my body as I walked.

I sat her on the bathroom counter before I turned the water on in the shower.

"You look so beautiful, Bella." I said as I stood between her legs and used both hands to move her wet hair behind her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said with a blush. I put a hand on the side of her cheek and used my thumb to lift her chin.

"Don't thank me, baby. It's the truth. There is no one more beautiful to me than you in this whole world." I said as she teared up and I leaned down to place my lips to hers.

I felt her arms and legs wrap around me and pull me closer to her. "Are you happy?" I heard her whisper as my lips worked their way down her jaw to her neck.

"Deliriously so." I replied before I sucked on her earlobe.

"Me too. It scares me a little to be so happy. I never imagined my life could be this amazing." She said with a hint of fear.

I pulled up and put both of my hands on her face and forced her to make eye contact with me.

"You are amazing, Bella. You've changed my life, by loving me. I didn't know that life could be this way, either. And now we're married, we're in love and it's only going to get better. That's a solemn promise from me to you." I pulled the string on the back of her bikini and removed her top as she slid off the counter and removed her bottoms. I shimmied out of my swim trunks and stepped into the shower, my hand outstretched as I waited for her to join me.

Our eyes locked on the other's as we moved under the warm water. I grabbed the loofah and body wash and started to wash her skin.

"So precious." I said as I lathered up her shoulders and back then moved down to her ass as my lips peppered small kisses along her neck.

"All mine." I said as she turned towards me and I captured her lips with mine.

We kissed deep and slow, full of passion before I slowly picked her up and pushed her against the tiled wall. There was no rush, no sense of urgency. This was soft and reverent and full of our deep binding love as we made out in the shower.

We stood under the dual shower heads a few minutes later and both rinsed the sea and sand off our bodies before she handed me a towel. We dried off and walked into the bedroom where I laid her down on the center of the bed.

"I love you, Bella. So much. And, I will show you every single day of our lives how deep that love runs." I said as I positioned my body over hers to await her consent.

"And I love you, Edward. You've made all my dreams come true, I can wait for the rest because I'm perfectly happy right here and now." As she spoke she wrapped her legs around my thighs and I lowered myself into her.

She whimpered as I stilled once I was fully sheathed inside of her to allow her body to adjust to me. Wilson was begging me to move, but this wasn't about sex. This was about our connection and showing her how much I loved her, I adored her and how I would always make sure that she knew exactly how I felt about her.

I took a nipple into my mouth and started to slowly thrust inside of her, each stroke was smooth and plowing a little deeper with each descent.

My wife was beautiful spread out beneath me as we made love.

"More, Edward." She cried as our eyes met and I saw tears there. I knew that it would take years to erase the loneliness and sadness that had crept into her life. But, I truly would spend the rest of my days trying to replace those feelings with adoration and happiness. Because I would never not want or need her in my life.

I moved up her body and kissed her as I locked our hands together and brought them above her head.

"Do you feel that?" I whispered against her lips.

She nodded her head.

"That's us. Me and You." I murmured into her mouth.

I pulled back and looked at her.

"That's a connection that can never be broken. We are one, Bella. We always will be, one love, one heart, one soul. We have always belonged together." I said as I sped up my thrusts minutely.

"I feel it, baby. I've always felt it." Bella breathily replied as our fingers unlocked and our arms wrapped around each other. We held on tight to one another as our bodies continued to join over and over again.

"So close." She whimpered and I felt her walls tighten around my shaft.

"Me too." I replied as I felt my balls tingle and my abdomen clinch with the tell-tell signs of my orgasms arrival.

"Let go Bella, I've got you. Now and always." I said just before she moaned my name just as her body clamped down on my. Her release forced my own and I grunted and felt my body spill inside of hers.

We lay there sweaty, out of breath and completely wrapped up in each other's limbs.

I moved to half lay and half off of to Bella's side with my head on her chest. Her fingers lazily strummed through my hair.

"I still can't believe that you're mine and that we get to do this whenever we want." Bella said with nothing but seriousness to her tone.

"Believe it baby. I'm all yours, in all ways." I replied as I finally pulled my head up to look at her.

"Do you think that maybe we could take the boat into town tomorrow?" She asked.

"Like I could ever tell you no." I said with a smirk as I moved to lay beside her so she could lie in my arms.

She settled into my chest with my arms completely around her.

Life was perfect.

**Two weeks later**

**EPOV**

"I can't believe it's almost time to go home." Bella whined as we laid on the beach soaking up the last of the days sunrays.

"I know." I said with a sigh before I took a sip of beer.

"Things are about to seriously change, aren't they?" She said with a mouth full of worry. I knew how her brain worked, she was thinking about the next few months, already.

"Bella, stop. Yes, baby, things are about to change, but it's only temporary. You have to remember that." I said as I made to pull her into my lap.

"I know, but you've spoiled me this past few weeks and I'm going to be so lonely once you start your shifts at the hospital." She had that pouty face on, knowing that it killed me when she made it.

I sighed and rested my hands on her hips. "Bella, you do realize that I'll be home to you at the end of each shift, right?" I asked and waited for her to speak.

She nodded her head and didn't answer so I lifted her chin. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Baby." I said and started to wipe them away before they could reach her cheeks. "This is only temporary. You know if I could fast track through my residency, I would, but this is a means to an end. In four years, I'll be done, we'll move to Forks and I'll have regular hours and you'll be closer to all our family. But, you," I said as I looked her in the eyes, "have to remember now that it's only you that matters to me, always." I said as I pulled her down for a kiss.

We made out a little before she settled her head against my chest and we laid in the lounge chair to watch the sunset with only the sounds of the ocean around us.

She sighed and sat up a little as her hand snuck around my neck to play with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I'm sorry I'm so clingy." Bella said, quietly.

I let out a deep breath, "Baby, you are not clingy." I moved her hair out of her face so I could see her clearly.

"You and I are unique. We actually want to be together, around one another and our time together is treasured." I said with authority.

"But, we have to learn to adapt and know that even when we are apart, we are still together. I know you are worried about being left alone again. That I can reassure you is NOT going to happen." I said as I hesitated for a moment to squash the anger that had risen up inside of me because of the crap that Renee had put her through.

"You'll have Alice and Jasper around all the time as you help them get things ready for their wedding. Then, you'll have to finish your schoolwork and prepare for graduation. By then it'll be time to start preparing for our first child, so you see, you won't ever really be alone. Besides, I'm not going half way around the world. I'll just be a few blocks away at the hospital. You can come by for my breaks, lunches, dinners, hell for whatever reason you want to drop by." I said and watched her eyes lighten minutely.

"Really? I won't be in the way?" She questioned and I could feel the insecurities build up inside of her by the tension in her shoulders.

"Yes, really. You are my wife. We are newlyweds. I expect the hospital staff to know you just as much as they know me. Besides, I'll be in the pediatric wing for the most of my time there so you can come and read to the kids. Maybe even start a new reading program there." I said with confidence even though I knew that might be a stretch to work through the red tape. But, if she wanted it, I'd make sure it happened.

"Wow, Edward. You really will do whatever it takes to make me happy, won't you?" She said with the first geniune smile she'd had for the past hour.

"Damn skippy." I said with a smirk.

"I love you." She said with a peck to my lips.

"I love you, too baby. Now, come one, I'm starving and it's my night to cook." I said with a pat to her ass.

She squealed and jumped up and started to run from me. I laughed and jumped up to catch her.

**Four days later**

BPOV

We both stood in the doorway to the villa and looked around at the all the memories we were leaving behind. Neither of us was really ready to leave but we had too, our time here was up.

This time.

Edward had assured me that we could come back here from time to time and relive our first days as husband and wife.

I couldn't wait.

After we talked on the beach, I knew that I had a lot of growing up to do. While I knew that I would always have Edward to lean on, I knew that I needed to learn to be strong and resilient on my own. I couldn't always depend on him to fulfill me, no matter how much I craved it.

We would figure it out together. That much I knew without a doubt.

"A penny for your thoughts." His smooth voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Just how much I will miss this place, but also how much life we have to live outside of here." I said with a sigh.

He circled his arms around me, "That we do my bride. I'm kind of ready to go home and try out some of the things we've learned here in our apartment." His voice was mischievious and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Me too, baby." I said as I laid my head on his chest.

"We have to go, Bella." His voice was soft as he spoke.

"I know." I said with one more look around the room before we walked, hand in hand out the door.

The best is yet to come, that much I knew.

**A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this monster of a chapter...I know I did.**

**Sadly, there is only one chapter left. It'll most likely be around the same length as this one, if not longer. I have a lot planned for that one...then, it'll all be over.**

**Love you all that have read, reviewed, rec'd, pimped and just plain ole enjoyed this fic. It means the world to me.**

**Next chapter might not be up until Thursday, but I'll try to get it done as quick as possible.**

**Kyla**


	101. Chapter 101 ch100 Adjustments

Peas 100 Adjustments

**A/n: So, I've been working on this final chapter for a few days now. But, as those of you in my FB group know I have the WORST case of writers block EVER:(**

**I have 4700 words written but I've decided to split it up into numerous chapters...so that it'll give you all something to read and give me a little more time to finish writing it. I was predicting the final chapter to be around 10k so I think we're right on track for that to still happen.**

**I flove this couple...but being newlyweds, a resident Dr and a soon to graduate College student isn't easy...but...these two will never love each other a moment less.**

**ENJOY!**

**Two weeks later**

**EPOV**

There's a ringing somewhere in the room, but I'm so exhausted I can't be bothered to figure out where it is or how to turn it off.

"Babe, please..." Bella's sleepy voice whines at me.

Mmmm, my very naked wife is wrapped around me and Wilson is poking right between her thighs at his favorite resting place.

I don't know how my cock can be so hard after only two hours of sleep and almost a full night of sex, hourly it felt like, by the way my muscles were tense and sore.

"Edward...please make it stop." Bella mumbled into my chest as the damn ringing continued.

My hand shot out to the nightstand to reach for the sound of the blaring intrusion. I felt my cell phone and pulled it to my face as I cracked an eye open.

The screen said Alice. But, I knew that she was in Europe so that couldn't possibly be right. I touched the screen and put the phone to my ear.

"Edward fucking Cullen, it's about time you answered my damn call. And, don't think I'm not still pissed as fuck at the two of you. That little stunt you both pulled was evil, wrong and there will be retribution, that I can assure you!" Her voice was squeaky and she hardly took a breath.

"Good morning to you too, Alice." I said, my voice still full of sleep.

She hurmphed through the phone and then it was dead silent...did she hang up on me?

"Alice?" I asked as I felt my brain become a little more coherent.

Then I heard the sniffles through the receiver.

"Baby sister, why are you crying?" I was concerned now. Alice was not usually overtly emotional like this unless something big was going on.

"I miss you big brother." Her tears flowed through the phone as if she were across the street instead of half way around the world.

I sighed and palmed my face. "I know, Alice, I miss you too. But, we all knew this wouldn't be an easy adjustment for any of us. How is the internship?"

We always were a close knit family and truly Alice had never been away from home, alone, except for one two week trip to summer camp. So, I can't imagine how hard it was for her to be away while we're freshly married and returning from our honeymoon, planning her own wedding, preparing for her last year of college and the grueling internship on top of that.

"It's great. It's just that I miss home and all of you." Her voice was wet and I knew that she was still crying.

"You'll be home in two weeks though and think of all the fun times you'll have then. I'll be starting my residency and you'll have plenty of alone time with Bella to get caught up and do all that girly shit that you enjoy so much." I gently reminded her, as I tried to stay positive and help her through this moment she was having.

"Can I talk to Bella?" She asked through a sniffle.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm awake." Bella's raspy voice answered for me.

I kissed her on the forehead and handed her the phone. I laid there for a minute and listened as Bella started to cry, too. I stroked my chafed and apparently eager morning wood and got up to take a piss.

As I was washing my hands I heard Bella tell Alice goodbye when I walked back into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna grab a bottle of water and then climb back into bed. Do you want anything while I'm up?" I asked my intoxicatingly beautiful wife.

Her hair was a mess, spread out over the pillow and the sheet was around her stomach so that I got an amazing view of her perfect little tits.

"No, I'll just have a drink of your water." She said and sat up on her elbows.

"Maybe when you get back I can help you with that rather large boner that seems more awake than you do." She said with that wicked glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

I stroked Wilson and smirked right back. "I'm not sure you can handle anything this morning. Aren't you sore after that last pounding I gave you last night?"

"Nah, my tolerance has built up enough over the past couple of weeks, so bring it on, baby." Where this confident, sexy woman had risen from before my eyes was beyond me. But, damn, I was one lucky sonofabitch to be married to her.

"Yes, ma'm." I said with a chuckle and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Just as I entered the bedroom my damn cell phone started to ring, again.

"Fuck. This is why we went to a secluded island for our honeymoon." I whined as Bella answered my phone with a laugh.

"Hi Esme." She said.

I crawled into bed and snuggled up to my wife.

"I'm not sure if we'll be able to meet you that soon. We're just now getting up for the day." She said as I wrapped my arms around her and she threw a leg over my hip.

Wilson poked at her sex and she gave me a quirked brow.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. We'll see you tonight about six thirty?" She said a little breathless and my hands were kneading her ass as I softly stroked Wilson in between her thighs. She slightly arched into me and I knew that I was moments away from pushing into her moist pussy.

"Love you too. Bye." She touched the screen then promptly shut my phone off and threw it down on the foot of the bed.

"No more interruptions." She pushed me onto my back and straddled me. Her pussy lined up just right for Wilson to slip into her and my hips thrusted up to fully sheath my now throbbing dick.

"God I love it when you ride me." I said just before I palmed one of her tits and used the other hand to hold her hip.

"Mmmm. I love your hard cock in the morning." Bella's eyes were hooded as she started a slow and steady rhythm up and down my shaft.

"Baby, baby...fuck that feels so good." I moaned as she leaned down, tits pressed against my chest and shoved her tongue into my mouth.

It didn't take long before I felt her walls tighten around me and I knew that my own release wasn't far off. She sat up and started to bounce up and down, faster and stronger than ever before. I loved it because her tits bounced which turned me the fuck on.

"Oh baby..." She screamed. "Edward...fuck." Her breath was in gasps as she peaked in her orgasm.

"Bella..." I gushed as I spilled inside of her in several long squirts as her body milked me.

She collapsed on my chest as we laid there to catch our breath.

"Wow." I said after a few minutes.

She sat up a little and smiled at me. "That's how our mornings should always start."

I gave a little laugh and touched her cheek, "Indeed." I agreed because truly that was how I had planned our life to be once we were married.

**One Month Later**

**BPOV**

I miss my husband.

He's on sixty-hours a week rotation and it feels like he's never home. He's coming as I'm going or vice versa.

I knew this would be hard and an adjustment for us both but I never imagined that I would feel this overwhelming sense of loneliness that I was now dealing with.

Most nights I cried myself to sleep, or until I heard his key in the lock. I often slept on the couch just so I could be closer when he got home. He'd pick me up and carry me to bed, even when he was exhausted.

It was hard to overcome some of my insecurities because I had been alone for so long and it felt a little reminiscent of that time in my life when I was alone in the apartment.

Alice had been great about keeping me busy, but at night we both had homework and tests to study for with graduation looming. As well as the wedding preparations on the weekend. But, there was always those hours in between when Edward was missing that were the hardest to endure.

I sat soaking in the bathtub, realizing that I hadn't talked to Edward since he had left at five am this morning and it was now after midnight. I couldn't stop the tears from falling at the ache I felt for his presence.

I laid my head against the back of the tub and let the sob flow out of me.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" I heard Edward's concerned voice echo through the bathroom.

I immediately sat up and wondered if I were dreaming.

But then his hand touched my cheek and I knew he was really home.

"I miss you, Edward...so much." I couldn't help the ache and tears as I confessed to him my sorrow.

"Oh baby." He said as he stood to undress and then crawl into the tub behind me. I immediately turned and straddled his lap with my arms around his neck as he kissed my face, my neck, everywhere he could reach.

"I've missed you too. I've been aching for you all day long." His voice whispered to me in between his lips connecting with my skin.

"It's so hard being away from you for so long at a time. I'm trying to stay strong but...but...I'm lonely for you." I cried as another sob pulled out of my body.

He encased me in his arms and buried my face in his neck as he held me and reaffirmed his love and longing for me.

We stayed in the bath until the water turned cold then he picked me up, dried me off and carried me to bed before he laid me down and showed me with his body just how much he'd missed me, too.

We made love for hours that night. There was a desperation for both of us to reconnect, through our bodies as each of our souls wound around the other's.

I knew that he loved me beyond my own comprehension, because I felt the same way about my love for him.

"It won't always be this hard, baby, I promise." He spoke soft against my hair as he held me tight against him.

"I know. It's just been so hard at night to be alone because I got so used to you always being here." I quietly confessed.

He was silent for a few minutes then I heard him draw in a deep breath, "What if I got you a dog?"

I looked up at him, "What?" I was confused. How did he think that a dog could replace him?

"I just think it'll do you good to have some companionship and I've always wanted a dog but Alice threw a fit about having one in the apartment when I was always gone so much. But, you'll have someone to keep you company and with a puppy he'll take your mind off missing me so much." Edward sounded like he'd thought of this before he just threw the suggestion out to me.

"You've planned this?" I questioned him.

"Not really but I have been thinking about it the past couple of days." He said with a slight shrug to his shoulders.

I laid my head back down and thought about it. It would be nice to have something or someone to spend the evenings tending to.

"Okay." I answered and I could feel him smile against my forehead.

"Good. I'm off for the next eighteen hours, so maybe we can head to the pound to pick one up."

The next day we spent a few hours looking for a puppy before we finally settled on a two month old german shepherd mix. We took him to the pet store and got all his supplies before we headed home. I was on cloud nine with all the time I had been afforded with my husband and our newest edition to our little family.

"How about P-Bear for a name?" He asked as we walked into the apartment. His hands were full with all the sacks while I carried our sleeping baby dog.

"P-Bear?" I said quietly so as to not wake the puppy.

"Yeah. I mean, we can't name him pea...so how about P-Bear?" He said like it wasn't the oddest choice for a name.

"What about Rascal or Psycho? You know, something fierce?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed. "Nope, P-Bear fits him. He's the pea in our pod." He said as he cracked up...and I admit, it was kind of cute.

Later that night we had to lock P-Bear in the bathroom so we could have sex before Edward had to leave for work. It caused us to laugh and giggle as we tried to get down and dirty, which helped keep us a little lighter in our goodbye exchange.

Neither of us relished the fact that Edward was going on a new shift of forty-eight hours straight.

But, he reminded me, again, that it was only temporary and that I now had P-Bear to keep me company.

He kissed me goodbye, brought me our whining puppy and left for work.

That dog took over Edward's side of the bed and for the first time since he started his residency I slept through the night.

**A/n: Soooo they got a dog;) And, Bella's suffering from some separation anxiety;(**

**Stay tuned, more tomorrow!**

**Kyla**


	102. Chapter 102 Ch101 News

Peas ch102 News...and Time

**A/n: Here ya go. THANK YOU to my twifey, lvtwilight09, for all you do for me! Especially for Peas;)**

**Three Months later**

**EPOV**

This residency was kicking my ass. I was exhausted. I was hungry and fuck; I missed my wife and dog. It was like a giant tease to have any hours away from this god-forsaken hospital because I knew that it was only a temporary reprieve.

But, Bella and I had gotten better into staying in touch throughout the day with texts and quick phone calls. No more of those days where we didn't speak for more than a few hours at a time.

It was hard but I just reminded myself time and time again that in two years we'll be in Forks with all our family and I'd be working a regular nine to five schedule.

Our beast of a dog would be fully grown, we'd have a baby or two and life would be the way we'd both envisioned it.

My phone chimed with a message just as I got on the elevator to go down to the cafeteria.

_I'm waiting for you at our table. - your wife_

_In the elevator now. See ya soon. - Dr. Cullen_

_Can't wait. I have a surprise. - your wife_

With the holidays and Alice's wedding a few weeks away, I couldn't imagine what Bella had in store for me. But, it would be a welcomed surprise no matter what it is.

I walked off the elevator and made my way to the cafeteria but not before Dr. Jenks stopped me in the hall. "Edward...good to see you son. I've been meaning to catch up with you. I have something I'd like to discuss when you have a moment."

"Oh, well, I'm on lunch now but my wife is waiting for me in the cafeteria. Can I stop by your office after I'm done?" I asked as I ran a hand through my hair.

I wasn't able to read him as to why he wanted to talk to me. Dr. Jenks knew my dad as they'd been residents together but he was in the oncology field and I was in pediatrics. So, it confused me as to what he wanted.

"Sure, that'll be fine. Just make sure it's today." He said as he slapped me on my back and started to leave.

"Will do." I replied and then opened the door to go and greet my wife.

She smiled at me as soon as our eyes met as I walked across the room to our table.

"Hi baby." She said as she stood to greet me. We had to keep our kisses at a respectable level since we were in a hospital cafeteria but damn how I wanted to throw her down on that table and pound into her something fierce.

"Hi my love." I said as we broke our lips apart.

"Let's go get our food, I'm starving." I said as she slipped her hand into mine with a nod before she leaned her body into mine.

We grabbed our trays and food then headed back towards our table. Once we got everything settled Bella looked at me with a mischievious grin.

"I've got news." She was practically bouncing up and down in her chair.

I couldn't help but laugh at her giddiness. "Let's hear it, if it's got you this excited, I can't wait to find out what it is."

Her eyes grew even wider and she burst out, "They offered me the job as the county librarian in Forks. Mrs. Cope is retiring after the next school year and they want me to replace her. Apparently, my dad told the city manager that I was about to graduate and he told Charlie the job was mine, if I wanted it."

She was spilling over with excitement at this news. I was thrilled for her, too although it brought up a concern, immediately.

"But, Bella...what about the baby?" She looked at me like she'd just seen a puppy get ran over by a mack truck as worry crept across her face.

"I forgot, Edward." She said as tears started to well up in her eyes, which caused me to immediately feel like shit for bringing her down off her high.

I shook my head and wiped my mouth with a napkin before I spoke, "Baby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm very happy and excited for you. I just though you wanted to take some time off after graduation and work on getting pregnant."

"I did forget." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

I immediately reached across the table to wipe it off and cupped her cheek. "It's okay baby. We can wait a little while longer. We're young. We're still newlyweds, we can just put it off for another year or two." I tried to soothe the sadness away again I felt like a complete asshole for destroying her exuberant mood.

"I can do both. I mean, we'll be in Forks, and your mom will be able to watch the baby." She asked, like I had all the authority to make this decision.

"Bella, love, why don't we not worry about it now? Let's see how things go and take it from there when we get there." I said and watched her face relax slightly.

"Okay. I just don't want to disappoint you." She said as she returned to that shy, frail girl I knew nine months ago.

"Baby, look at me." I said softly.

She shook her head as her hair fell down around her face so I reached across the table again and lifted her chin to force her eyes to mine.

"I love you and no matter what, we'll figure it all out, together. But, that's still a little ways off so there's no sense in worrying about it now." I swept her hair off her face and behind her shoulders before I sat back, confident that she wouldn't break away from my eyes just yet.

"I'm really sorry I brought it up. Your news is really exciting and I'm so very proud of you for scoring a job before you even graduate. That's not easy to accomplish in this day and age." I smiled her special smile and watched a small smile break out on her own face.

"Thank you, Edward." She grinned and our lunch date resumed with the flurry of her telling me the details of the job.

A short time later she walked me to the elevators when I realized I had to go see Dr. Jenks.

"What's wrong?" She asked as I'm sure she felt me tense a little at my realization.

"Oh, nothing. I just ran into an old friend of dad's that's a doctor here in the hospital. He wanted to talk to me about something so I've got to run by his office. It's kind of weird that he wanted to talk to me anyways because he's in a totally different department than I am. But, I'm sure it's nothing." I tried to sound reassuring as I wrapped my arms around her for a goodbye kiss.

The elevator dinged as a crowd of people emerged. I hated this part; saying goodbye.

"Give P-Bear a hug for me and I'll see you in the morning." I said as I kissed her forehead one more time before I got onto the elevator. She stood there and waved to me as the doors closed.

Fifteen minutes later I sat in Dr. Jenks' office as he told me about an amazing opportunity that had opened up in the new hospital that was being built in Port Angeles. Because I had scored so high on my tests they were offering me a chance to continue my residency there which meant that I could start there just about the same time that Bella would begin her new job.

It was going to kill me to wait until I got home at four am to tell her, but I didn't want to do it over the phone or via text message. Our dreams were all unfolding.

How the fuck did I get so lucky?

**Six weeks later (late December)**

**BPOV**

Alice and Jasper's wedding was outrageous, but true to them or well Alice's style. Jasper was just there for the ride. But, all in all it was beautiful and they were happily married now as I danced in my husband's arms to our song.

"It feels so good to have you in my arms and know that I'm guaranteed to be glued to your side for the next forty-eight hours straight." Edward said with a hint of a sigh in his voice as he spoke against the top of my head.

"I know. I've missed you so much these past two weeks." I spoke against his chest.

Things had gotten really hectic once Edward and I had made the decision to both accept the new jobs that had presented themselves. We had just a few months ahead of us before I graduated; we had to find a house and get moved and then start to work. It was scary but so exciting at the same time.

"I just want to take you back to my parents' house, lock ourselves in my room and have my wicked way with you." He said as I smiled up at him.

"I've missed you, but I've really, really missed Wilson." I gave him that look that let him know that I was on board with whatever he had in mind.

"We'll skip out as soon as they leave. No one will miss us." His eyes were dark and clouded. He was beyond horny. This was the longest we'd gone without sex since we'd been married. But I knew it was only temporary, as he reminded me as well as himself, almost daily it seemed.

"Sounds good to me, these shoes are killing me feet. Only Alice would think I needed to be in four-inch heels for her wedding." I groaned as we walked back to our table.

We congratulated and hugged the happy couple and watched them leave for their honeymoon before we quietly gathered up our belongings and drove back to Carlisle and Esme's house. My dad had thrown a fit over us not staying with him as he was all alone. But he still saw me as daddy's little girl and had a hard time with Edward and I sleeping in the same room. He wanted to believe that even though I'd been happily married for almost seven months that I was still a virgin. So, we chose to stick with our plans of staying at The Cullen's house.

As soon as we got inside the house, I slipped my shoes off and we walked hand in hand up the stairs to Edward's old bedroom. I used to love it when I was allowed in this room as a little girl, so it was still a little surreal to me to actually sleep with Edward in his bed, and have sex with him, in this room.

Once the door was shut and locked he wasted no time ripping my bridesmaid dress right off of me and shoving me against a wall.

"Fuck, Bella, I've missed your body." He moaned as he fumbled with unzipping his pants. I knew this wouldn't be the passionate love-making that we usually had when we'd been apart for days at a time. We were hungry for one another.

While we had once been bumbling, inexperienced young adults, we were now relatively accustomed to more primal sexual positions and actions.

"Take me, Edward." I begged as he lined Wilson up at my entrance and I brought my legs up to wrap around his waist.

He slipped in and pushed me hard against the wall. His hips thrusted up and in quickly as he filled me completely.

"Damn you feel so good wrapped around me." He mumbled against my chest before he took my nipple into his mouth.

"So good..." I managed to say before he let loose and pounded into me hard and fast. My orgasm already building due to the fact that it had been three days since we'd had sex.

I felt him tense up and knew that he was just as close to falling over the edge as I was so I let loose and cried his name as I felt my own release fly out of me.

He held me breathless against the wall as we rode out our high.

"Fuck, that felt good." He whispered against my neck then moved to carry me to the bed.

Once we laid down we were a tangled web of limbs wrapped around the other.

"I don't know if I can go three days again without being inside of you." He said as we laid facing one another with only the moonlight filling the room.

His hands skimmed my entire body then moved up to hold my face as he leaned over to kiss me. His kisses still took my breath away and it didn't take long before he was between my legs and pushing inside of me again.

We made love until the early morning hours and fell asleep fully sated and exhausted.

I cherished all of these moments with Edward because I still remembered what it felt like to miss him whole-heartedly.

I knew those days were numbered and I couldn't wait.

**A/n: More than likely no more updates til Fri/Sat...unless inspiration hits in the next 24 hrs.**

**'Til then, Kyla**


	103. Chapter 103 ch102 Happiness & Oops

PPTP ch103

**A/n: I apologize for the delay in this update. But, between RL and the upcoming DrabbleWar I have been a little distracted...plus, in my defense, this is almost done and it's a little sad for me. This was the first fic out of almost 20 that I had written that cracked 1k reviews...then it hit 2k reviews and I abt had a stroke. Who knew when I started this silly little dribble that it would turn into the never-ending fic that it has?**

**I appreciate each and every single review and I read them, laugh and smile...I am sooo sorry that I am EPIC FAIL at getting replies done. I promise that I will reply to every single review for the final ch, though. So, if nothing else, please review that chapter. All of your support means the world to me.**

**This chapter is NOT beta'd so please forgive my mistakes!**

**Five Months later - The following May**

**EPOV**

"That's the last of it, Bella." I said as I pulled the door shut on the back of the moving trailer.

"Are you sure? Did you check all the cabinets and the closet behind the entry door?" She called from the side of the truck with P-bear on his leash.

I had to stiffle a laugh, "Yes, dear, we BOTH walked through the entire place before we brought this load down."

She stared at me, a hand on her hip and blew her hair out of her eyes. "Fine, but if we've forgotten something it's on you." She said with a huff.

"Now, let's go turn in the keys and hit the road so we can make it before dark." I said and walked around to take her hand in mine.

"Esme's expecting us for dinner." She confirmed and I couldn't wait for some of my mom's home cooking. It would also be nice to have some of my mom's hovering, for once. Bella and I were exhausted and could use the mothering.

The past month had been hell for both of us. Between gearing up for Bella's graduation, preparing for the move to Forks, finding a house and settling my schoolwork for my transition to Port Angeles General Hospital, we hadn't had a moments peace.

"It'll be good to be home." I said with a sigh as we walked into the building.

My wife smiled at me and I instantly relaxed. We were so close to getting settled into a normal routine and being able to relax and enjoy life.

Once we got everything completed on the apartment and had the car trailer hitched up to the moving truck we headed onto the highway towards our new life and home in Forks.

"I'm sorry we had to sell the beast." I said as I noticed her look back in the rear view mirror with a sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay, it wouldn't have survived the journey anyway." She replied with a sigh then scooted over on the seat to sit next to me as P-Bear took his spot beside her.

After we got out of the city and onto the highway towards Forks we began to let the excitement of moving home take over.

"How long do you think it'll take before Jasper and Alice move this way?" Bella asked as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I give them six months at the most. Especially now that Rosalie and Emmett are expecting a baby." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Jasper was already talking about a teaching job that had opened up at that new private school in Port Angeles." Bella informed me.

"I know, he wouldn't shut up about it last Saturday morning." I said as we continued our travels.

It was silent for a few minutes and I cracked the window a bit to let the fresh air clean out the stiffling air in the cab.

"Charlie's really excited about us moving home." Bella said and I could hear her own happiness in her voice.

"I know baby. I think everyone is excited. I'm surprised that my mom didn't take out an ad in the Forks News to announce our arrival." I said through a laugh.

Bella gasped, "She wouldn't!" Her face showed signs of horror at the attention that would bring.

"I wouldn't put it past her, besides you know how she and Charlie gossip. I'm sure everyone in town knows already any way."

Bella eventually fell asleep and I enjoyed the quiet, relaxing moments we had on the road. It was nice just to be next to my wife and dog.

A few hours later we pulled into the driveway of our new house only to find my parents and Bella's dad waiting for us. There were balloons and a huge banner spread across our garage door.

"What the hell have they done?" Bella exclaimed in horror.

I tried to stifle a laugh as I palmed my face.

"I think the statement that they are happy we're home is an understatement." I said as we climbed out of the truck.

**Six Weeks Later**

**BPOV**

Being home was wonderful. I had started my job at the library two weeks ago and Edward had been in his residency at the new Port Angeles hospital for a month.

He had to travel a bit longer to get to and from work but he was home more often and actually had a scheduled weekend off every six weeks. It made the transition a lot easier with Esme, Carlisle and Charlie always around.

We had done a lot of the repairs to the house already and it finally felt like a true home for both of us.

P-Bear loved having his own backyard and had even taken a shine to Charlie's boat. Twice my dad had stopped by to take him out on the boat, without asking Edward or I to go on the fishing trip.

Life was good and I realized exactly how lucky that I was to have all the blessings in my life.

We had our first official dinner party planned for the following weekend since it was Edward's weekend off and I was busy working on things to prepare for our meal. However, I had recently developed some sort of stomach bug and was having a hard time even reading some of the recipes without getting nauseaous.

Two days later I lay wrapped in my husbands arms in the early morning hours when it hit again. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from the bathroom door.

"I'm okay, just this stupid stomach bug." I said from the floor as I waited for the next bout to hit.

He opened the door and walked in with concern all over his face.

He knelt down beside to feel my clamy forehead, "Are you sure this is a stomach bug, it's been happening for a few weeks now." His eyes bore into mine as I looked up at him.

"I don't know what else it could be." I said as I felt tears prick my eyes. Oh Goodness, what if something was really wrong with me? Oh no, I couldn't be sick. I couldn't do that to my husband. He was so happy.

"Bella, when was your last period?" He questioned me and it confused me.

"Um..." I started to think back and it had been a few weeks before we moved. I think.

"Almost two months ago." I replied and felt the tears leave my eyes.

His face broke out into the most blinding smile I had ever seen. "I think you're pregnant, my love."

"What?" I couldn't be could I? I mean, I had just stopped taking my pills at graduation. The ob/gyn even said it could take a few months for my body to be ready for a baby.

"Seriously Edward? You really think I am?" I was a little doubtful and I hated that he had his hopes up.

He vigorously nodded his head and kept the goofy grin on his face. "I'm going to buy a test." He announced before he stood up to go find some clothes.

"You gonna be okay for a few minutes while I run to the drug store?" He called from the other room just as another bout of nausea hit me. I hugged the toilet and let the tears flow.

What if he's right? I mean, we just got settled? Was I really ready to be a mother? Oh gosh...

Edward walked into the bathroom and wet me a rag before he placed it to my forehead. "I'll be right back. Do you want me to help you back to bed?" His palm cradled my cheek as his thumb wiped my tears.

"Don't cry baby." He whispered and then leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Do you really think I'm pregnant?" I whispered.

He nodded his head as he sat back on his heels. "I do, baby. But, let me go get the test to confirm it, okay?" His eyes looked between mine before I nodded and he grinned.

"Be right back." He said and stood up.

"Let P-Bear out?" I yelled and then heard him open the back door for our dog.

Fifteen minutes later we both sat on the edge of the tub as we waited for the cell phone timer to go off indicating our five minutes were up.

I was terrified. It's not that I didn't want to be a mom but I'd never been around anyone that was pregnant until Rosalie got pregnant almost eight months ago. There was all this stuff she had to do and change how she ate and well, stuff I didn't know about.

The timer went off and we looked at each other.

Fear in my eyes, excitement in Edwards.

He reached over and picked up the stick from the counter and brought it to us.

We both looked down at the same time.

**A/n: Yep, I'm evil and left you a cliffie! **

**There are only 3 more chapters remaining... and I am AIMING to finish writing them tomorrow. If I get them complete, I look to post a chapter on Mon, Tues and the finale on Wednesday. **

**I will be doing another Wilson POV for the fandom4children compilation. To donate visit our blog: fandom4children (dot) blogspot (dot) com. It's great cause and we are all dedicated to the welfare of children.**

**I will always be participating in the upcoming EPIC Drabble War along w/ 11 of my fellow and talent authors: lvtwilight09, kitkat681, texasbella, sexylexicullen, ja mash, ffloverlaura, bnjwl, cullenstwimistress, trueenglishrose, dreamofendless and dalloway5906. If you aren't in our Drabble War Forum group on FB, you should be! We've posted banners and the summaries to all our upcoming Drabbles. The name of the group is Drabble War Forum, come join in our madness!**

**See ya soon, Kyla**


	104. Chapter 104 ch103 Miniature Things

**PPTP ch103 Miniature Things**

**A/n: Shout out to Heather, Andrea and Twistar Junkie for stalking me tonight while I tried to write these...you ladies rock my world;)**

**One Week Later**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe how our lives had changed in the past year. We'd celebrated our one year anniversary, we adopted a dog, bought a house and started our careers...it was enough to make your head spin.

But I had to focus because tonight all of our family was coming over for our first formal dinner in our new house.

Bella had been exhausted but she wouldn't sit still. The house was cleaned from top to bottom and there was enough food prepared to feed a small army of Emmett's.

Jasper and Alice were set to arrive within the hour and my parents, Charlie and Em and Rose would be here shortly after that.

"Bella, baby, where are you?" I called from the shower as I grabbed a towel to dry off.

"Coming." I heard her yell from the bedroom.

All of the sudden the bathroom door flew open and she watched me with hungry eyes as she licked her lips.

"I want some Wilson." She declared, her voice low and deep...and Wilson instantly stood up to greet her.

"You want some of this?" I said as I grabbed my dick and stroked him slow and long.

"Mmmmhhhmmm," She said as she licked her lips again.

Bella stalked towards me and pulled her robe off her shoulders to reveal her nude, pale skin and fuck me. She was like a delicious, tasty treat on legs.

Perky, full tits with hard little nipples...tight, tone arms and legs...almost bare pink pussy...

Fuck.

That's my _wife._

I continued to stroke my weeping Wilson as she slowly sank to her knees in front of me and licked the tip as my fingers continued their trail up and down my shaft. She swatted my hand away and licked all the way around the head. I had to reach out and grab the wall to steady myself.

"Fuck, baby." I moaned as I dropped my chin to my chest so I could watch this glorious sight.

She hummed around my shaft as she sank her mouth down over me. I reached out and put my hands on her head to allow better access to control her movements. I wanted to enjoy this, like really, really enjoy this.

Due to both our schedules lately we hadn't been able to have as much sex as either of us would like, but that wasn't to say we weren't having it at least twice a day.

"Oh fuck yes, use your teeth..." I whimpered as she raked them up my shaft before she slowly began to deep throat Wilson.

He was swelling and weeping and prepared to blow his load, but I had other ideas.

I pushed her back as she gasped in horror.

"Edward?" She looked up at me almost on the verge of tears.

I smirked and helped her up, "Bend over that counter and spread those legs baby." I loved it when she let me get all demanding and forceful.

She gave me that wicked smile and did as I asked, even going so far as to wiggle her ass at me as she smiled at me over her shoulder.

"Hold on tight baby, this won't be slow or gentle." I informed her as placed my tip just at her entrance and reached one hand up to hold her shoulder as the other settled on her hip.

"Please." She whimpered as I pushed all the way in with one thrust.

"Fuck..." I said as the feel of her hot, wet pussy gripped Wilson.

"More." She demanded.

"No problem love." I said as I pulled out and slammed back in as she pushed back, our bodies were flush.

I looked down and about lost it right then at the sight of myself fully sheathed inside of her.

"Edward..." she whined and ground her ass against my pelvic bone.

I pulled out and let loose...all that could be heard were our grunts, groans and skin slapping skin.

Her eyes kept glancing up at me in the mirror and it was the hottest thing ever. My soft little wife had an inner sex vixen that simply loved to get fucked. Wilson loved that inner vixen and drew her out a lot.

I felt her tighten up and knew that we were both a push or two from falling over the edge, hard.

"Cum." I told her and she screamed my name as her walls clamped down on my shaft and I felt Wilson explode deep within her body.

"Bellla...fuck..." I grunted as I got a few more thrusts in while the streams continued to shoot out of me.

"Damn, Edward...that was hot...why haven't you fucked me like that before?" Bella said, still a little breathless and looking at me in the mirror. Her arms splayed across the countertop and her hands still gripped the edges...she was beautiful with a light sheen of sweat and messed up hair, freshly fucked.

"I have...but I fucked you so hard, you passed out." I smirked at her and stood up as I slowly and regretfully pulled out of her.

We both hissed at the loss before I smacked her ass, "Now get in that shower woman, our family will be here soon."

She turned towards me and gripped me around the waist, "I can't wait for tonight...can you just imagine what they are all going to say?"

The smile on her face was blinding and I couldn't help but laugh, "I know baby, I'm excited too."

She turned on the shower, "Please check on the oven when you get downstairs, okay? Oh, and make sure P-Bear is out before everyone gets here. I worry about his jumping on Rosalie. You know how Emmett likes to get him all riled up." She yelled over the water as I walked into the bedroom to slip on some boxers, jeans and the button down shirt she'd laid on the bed.

"Sure babe, I'm on my way downstairs now." I yelled but not before I stood in the bathroom door and watched her naked form in the shower.

She giggled, "You just had to watch, didn't you?" Her head poked out of the clear curtain and I smiled at her.

"Something so beautiful deserves to be observed." I winked and then headed out the door to the stairs.

P-Bear laid at the foot of them and looked up at me as I bound down them two at a time. "Up, boy. Momma says you gotta go outside."

He just looked up at me and I swear he frowned. He knew something was up and was pissed he had to miss it. Although, I'm sure once Charlie arrived that dog will be back in the house. Those two were attached at the hips most days, it seemed.

I checked all the pots on the stove as I was told to do and had to laugh out loud when I saw what she had fixed. I only hoped the joke went over well and that our family caught on quick.

Ten minutes later I had the wine chilling, the beer in the cooler and the table was set as directed earlier. I heard Bella trotting down the stairs just as I saw Jasper's SUV pull into the driveway.

"The tink is here." I announced as Bella appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Yay. She better lay off about my attire and I mean it. Yes, I know this is our first family dinner but this is who I am. I don't need any heels to fall off of while I'm busy serving and stirring." Her voice full of annoyance at Alice's usual insistence that heels are a must.

I just laughed and took a draw off my beer as the doorbell rang.

"Here we go, are you ready for al this?" I asked as I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said with a sigh.

We opened the door to a sight that didn't make sense, both Jasper and Alice were in jeans and t-shirts and looked exhausted.

"Hi guys." Bella said as she took them both in. I must admit, it threw me a little as well and as Bella glanced at me with a quirked brow, I knew she was wondering the same thing.

"Don't ask, please." Alice said as we made the rounds of hugging each other while they entered the house.

"Okay." I said as I elongated the word and glanced at Jasper as he just shook his head like 'don't ask dude'.

I nodded and asked, "Want a beer?" To which he nodded his reply.

"Alice, do you want some wine?" I asked before heading to the kitchen for Jasper's beer.

"No thank you." She said, almost like she was annoyed.

Jasper followed me to the kitchen where I grabbed a bottle from the cooler and popped the top.

As I handed it to him, I asked, "Do I even want to know?"

He took a long draw off the bottle before he looked at me and frowned, "No, you don't."

I shrugged and heard the doorbell ring again. "I'll get it." I yelled towards the living room as I left Jasper in the kitchen.

I opened the door to both of our parents. "Well, hello parental units." I joked as they all rolled their eyes at me and my mother scoffed at the beer in my hand.

A few minutes later Rosalie and Emmett showed up and everyone fawned over Rose and her enormous belly. She was due in the next two weeks and looked completely miserable.

I was envious for half a second and couldn't wait to see Bella that swollen with our child.

Once everyone got their drinks Bella announced that she and I would get all the food on the table if everyone wanted to go have a seat at the table.

We had all the dishes set down and took our own seats, me at the head of the table and Bella to my right. Charlie sat on the other end with Jasper, Alice and Emmett on one side and my parents and Rosalie on the other.

Everyone talked and laughed as the food was passed around; baby carrots, baby peas, minature corn on the cobs, baby spinach salad and baby back ribs.

Just as everyone started to eat Emmett put down his fork and scratched his head, "There's something wrong with this food." His declaration forced everyone to notice the food on their plates.

"What do you mean, Emmett?" Bella said as if she were afraid something was wrong.

Then Esme gasped...and Carlisle smiled. However, Charlie looked confused, while Rosalie winked at me.

"It's all little, like it's all baby foods..." Emmett said still unaware of what he'd announced.

"Is it true?" Esme gushed.

Bella and I looked at each other and smiled before we turned to look at the table and both of us nodded, "Yes, we're pregnant." I announced.

The room erupted into peals of laughter, cries of joy and excitement...except for Jasper and Alice who sat stoically in their chairs, glancing at one another.

As the excitement died down, we all noticed that Alice and Jasper hadn't moved or spoken.

"Alice, whatever is wrong with you? I figured you would be over the moon about this." My mom almost shouted, a little annoyed.

Alice looked up with big fat tears in her eyes...and turned to bury her head in Jasper's neck.

"We've got our own news, our own baby to, um...announce." He spoke softly.

The silence in the room was deafening.

We were all in shock, I think.

"We're going to have babies together?" Bella finally spoke as she turned toward Alice whom sat next to her.

Alice faced her as she nodded but tears still streamed down her face.

Bella wrapped her arms around her and held her sister in a comforting embrace. "Tell me what's wrong, sis." She said as she pulled back and wiped Alice's tears.

"It was an accident...and Jasper didn't get the job...and we can't move home...and I just...I'm homesick." Alice said then broke out into a full on sob.

"Oh baby girl." Esme said and ran around the table to embrace both girls.

She scooped them both up in her arms and ushered them out of the room.

After they left the rest of the men and Rosalie looked at each other, "Should we wait to eat?" I asked.

"Nah, they'll be back in a few minutes." Rosalie said and started in on a rack of ribs from her plate.

Carlisle and Charlie laughed and dug into their own plate while Emmett and Jasper just stared at me.

"Dude, what the fuck just happened?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

Then we heard, "Owwww," as apparently Rosalie had kicked him under the table.

"What? I don't understand." Emmett said as he reached under the table to rub his shin.

"Emmett, I think your wife will explain it all to you later." Carlisle spoke with amusement.

We continued to eat and make small talk just as my mother, sister and wife walked back in with smiles and laughter.

Mom was in between them and squeezed them both before they broke apart as they walked to their respective chairs.

"Jasper." Alice whispered.

He cleared his throat then blushed, "Um, well, I guess the cat's out of the bag...We're pregnant, too!" He grinned and Alice's eyes lit up as they both accepted all the cheers and congratulations.

Wow. I was going to be an uncle and a dad. How cool was that?

"Well, I, for one, am beyond thrilled that we'll soon have three new additions to our family." My dad said as he raised his glass to toast the table.

Charlie smiled before he looked at me with an evil eye and mouthed, "We'll talk later."

I sighed...never a break.

Later that night as we lay in bed, naked of course, Bella sighed against my chest.

"What's wrong, love?" I said while my fingers twirled along her bare back.

"Just a little sad that Alice and Jasper won't be moving back before the babies are born." Her sadness was evident in her voice and I knew how much that she had truly missed Alice.

"They'll figure it out, baby. Knowing Jasper, he will do everything in his power to get Alice back to Forks sooner rather than later." I laid a kiss to her forehead just as I felt her leg hitch over my hip.

"Make love to me, please?" She quietly pled.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said as I pushed Bella to her back and took her nipple between my lips.

She arched her back into my grip as I softly suckled on her fleshy mound.

"Please..." she moaned as her legs drew up around my waist.

I pushed myself up into position and wrapped my arms underneath her just as I slid inside of her, "I love you, Bella."

She sighed, "Oh God, I love you too."

Our lips crashed together as I set a slow and steady rhythm with my hips.

When I was deep inside her and felt our bodies completely joined, I whispered into her ear, "I love that you are having my baby...that my seed is growing deep inside of you where our bodies are now joined...it turns me on to know that we created something so amazing out of our love."

She whimpered and her fingers dug into my back, "Oh Edward..." and tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as our eyes locked just as we both found our release.

I pumped twice more, completely drained as I filled her once again. I relished both the moments where we were primal, full of passion and hot for one another but I truly think my favorite moments were these...the ones where neither of us wanted to let the other go...that our connection bound us to one another in the deepest and most emotional ways.

"You've made all my dreams come true." She whispered and I felt my own tears prick my eyes as I turned us, while Wilson still lay inside her, so that my hand could rest on her tummy.

"As you've made mine..." I whispered against her lips before I kissed her, soft and slow, holding onto the moment for just a little longer.

"Our pea in the pod." She said, still breathless from the kiss and I smiled.

**A/n: (insert heavy sigh) there is only ONE chapter left after this one...**

**It will (hopefully) post before Friday...that's my plan anyways. **

**For those of you reading Please Rescue Me...it'll most likely be the weekend (during the EPIC drabble wars) before I can get it written and/or posted.**

**Stayed tuned...I have a lot of things in the works, though. **

**The 3rd installment in the Anger Management series is about halfway written and should start posting in Feb. **

**As well as an amazing collab that I am doing with my lovely beta-extraordinaire, Bnjwl...it's called Metal Pointe...spike haired, rocker Edward and Ballerinella...it's going to be sooo good.**

**Tootles for now...**

**Kyla**


	105. Chapter 105 ch104 Life at Large

**PPTP ch 104 Life at Large**

**A/n: So...this is it...the end...(wipes tears)...go...enjoy...**

**Eight Months Later**

**EPOV**

I was exhausted when I pulled up into the driveway at three am. My shift was supposed to end at midnight but just as I was got ready to leave a head on collision brought four emergency patients into the hospital, two of which were children under five. So, I had to get them assessed and stable before I was finally able to drive home to my very pregnant and uncomfortable wife.

Bella was due in two weeks and neither of us could wait. The nursery was ready, the baby shower had been a success and all our family had taken to guessing what we were having. We'd decided not to tell anyone for this one. But, as the time drew near I can't help but get excited.

Then, I saw how miserable my beautiful little beach ball of a wife was and I knew that she was even more ready than I was. If I didn't know better I'd swear she was having twins, but no, it's just a big baby in a little woman's body.

I saw P-Bear pace in front of the door, he must have heard me pull up. He jumped on me and whined as I came in the front door.

"Edward?" I heard from upstairs.

"Yea baby, it's me." I said as I got P-Bear down and pulled off my tie before I started up the stairs.

"Why are you still awake?" I asked as I walked into the room and saw her cradled in a throng of pillows.

"I couldn't sleep and my legs hurt." She moaned as she shifted another pillow under her ballooned belly.

"Want some tea?" I asked as I sat down behind her and rubbed her lower back.

"No, I just want your hands on me." She admitted with a huff. Her sex drive had been in overdrive for the past few weeks.

Wilson had been very happy with the extra workouts. However, I was worn out between all the extra shifts at the hospital, the long drive between work and home and dealing with a hormonal wife at home.

"Mmm, my hands on you, huh?" I whispered in her ear as I slid down on the bed behind her, my hands started at her hips and worked their way around to her stomach. I loved feeling our child roam around in there.

"Oh yes," she panted as one of my hands made its way down to waistband of her panties.

"Where exactly would you like my hands?" I asked in a deep husky voice. She pushed her luscious ass back against a growing Wilson and moaned as my hand cupped her wet, swollen pussy.

I slid a finger through her folds and circled her clit, "Right there?" I asked as I ran my nose around her neck.

"God yes, baby...I need you so bad. Make me feel good, please?" She whimpered as I slowly pushed a finger inside of her.

Her ass continued to grind up against Wilson and I couldn't hold back my own moan at the friction.

I slid another finger inside of her, "You want Wilson to make you feel better baby?" I asked as she moaned at the actions of my magical fingers.

"Please..." She groaned deep in her throat.

I got her on all fours and slid her panties off, they were drenched as I brought them to my nose for a whiff. The scent made my cock twitch in excitement.

I stood up and pulled off my boxers before I crawled up behind Bella.

"You ready baby?" I asked as my hands roamed over her supple ass cheeks. Damn, she was perfect, even big and pregnant. I found her blossoming body to be the biggest turn on ever and vowed to keep her pregnant as often as she'd let me.

"Fuck, Edward...give it to me." She growled and hoisted her ass up to the tip of my dick.

I held in a laugh at hearing her curse and her actions, "As you wish, little girl." I lined Wilson up and grabbed her hips just as I pushed inside of her.

All I heard was the sound of both our moans at the instant connection.

I pulled out and pushed back in, she was so wet...so slick and tight around me.

"Harder, Edward...harder." She pushed back until her ass was flush with my hips. I looked down and almost lost it at the sight.

"OH Wilson...god Edward what are you feeding that thing?" She asked as she looked back over her shoulder at me.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth, "Just your delicious pussy, baby..." I said with a deep push into her quivering lips.

"Fuck..." she moaned and pushed back into me.

"Faster.. please faster." Bella begged.

I tightened my grip on her hips and let loose. I wasn't sure it was safe to pound into her this hard but she moaned and groaned in absolute pleasure, so I couldn't stop.

"Almost there..." I growled just as I felt her walls tighten around my shaft, then she screamed my name.

Wilson exploded in several long, hot streams while I gushed Bella's name from my mouth.

"If this child of yours doesn't come out soon, I feel like I'm going to explode." Bella said, still a bit breathless.

I collapsed on the bed beside her and laughed through my gasps, "My child, huh?"

"Yes, this is definitely your child." She murmured as her hands squirmed through the pillows to find my arm.

"I love you," I said as I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to jump in the shower, do you want to join me?"

She shook her head, "No, but can you please turn the ceiling fan back on, I'm burning up."

I kissed her again, got up and turned on the fan then jumped in the shower. Just as I got the water a nice hot tempurature and felt it work on the knots in my shoulders I heard a bloodcurdling scream from the bedroom.

I grabbed a towel and ran out, "What's wrong baby?"

She sat up on the bed with her hands up in front of her and a look of horror on her face, "I think my water just broke or I peed on myself."

Then, her tears started to flow and I panicked. "Where's your bag?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"In the closet." She snapped.

"I'm not ready yet. We should still have two more weeks." She whined through her tears and had a look of anger on her face.

I stopped and dropped down beside her on the bed, and pulled her face into my hands, "Bella, our baby is ready to come into the world, so we have to get going. I'm here, it'll be okay." I said with a kiss to her forehead as I watched her visibly relax.

"Now, what do you want to wear to the hospital?" I asked as I helped her out of the bed.

"Just grab that black pullover sundress." She told me as I got up to get it off the hook on the back of the closet door.

Thirty minutes later, we pulled up into the emergency bay at Forks General Hospital with Charlie's squad car in front of us and my parents in the car behind us. Charlie had given us a police escort with sirens and lights. Emmett was going to be so jealous when I told him.

One of the nurses met us at the door with a wheelchair as everyone rushed over to help Bella from the car. They all began to talk at once before Bella finally yelled, "Back off, everyone!" The silence was delightful and the surprise on everyone's faces was classic.

"Now, Edward, please get me out of this damn car before your child rips me in two." My scary wife demanded and Charlie groaned behind me. Mom and Dad stifled a laugh as I carefully extracted Bella from the car and got her into the wheelchair.

I pushed her through the doors where the nurse led us into the delivery room.

"I'm afraid you all can't go back there." The nurse abruptly stopped and told the crew of misfits that followed us.

"Esme?" Bella croaked as my mom came running to her side. "Please be in there with us?" She asked as my mom's eyes welled up with tears and I watched them share a tender moment.

"Okay, you two, sit in the waiting room, we'll come get you when it's time." Esme turned and told the grumpy grandpa's to be.

They both turned and stomped back down the hall as Bella, my mom and I followed the nurse.

Less than an hour later, my son screamed his way into the world as tears flooded every eye in the room.

"Jonathan Charles Cullen, welcome to the world," I said as I held my tiny little baby for the first time.

"Let's go see your momma, she's dying to meet you." I laid him in Bella's arms and leaned over to kiss my wife as my mom sobbed from the other side of the bed.

"He's beautiful." She whispered as we shared a tender moment before the parade of family arrived.

**One year later**

"Congratulations Dr. Cullen." My father said as he slapped me on the back as we stood outside the clinic that now read 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Dr. Edward Cullen'.

I had finished my residency and still worked two days a week at the new pediatric clinic in Port Angeles but the rest of my time was devoted to the clinic here in Forks.

Bella and Jonathan smiled and cheered as we cut the ribbon as the newspaper photographer snapped pictures of us for the local paper.

We had just celebrated our son's first birthday and Bella was six months pregnant with our daughter-to-be, Avery Elizabeth Cullen.

Bella now was a stay at home mom who also cared for Jasper and Alice's little boy, Jackson as well as Rose and Emmett's daughters, Jillian and Amberly. She loved being at home with all the kids and couldn't wait for the arrival of our newest addition, as well as Alice and Jasper's next one that was due two months after ours.

Our lives were full but our love was strong.

That night as we gathered around my parents dining room table I looked around; my parents, Charlie and Sue, his new fiancee as well as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett sat around talking, laughing and enjoying the evening together.

This is what I'd always dreamt of when I imagined my future. It felt perfect when I heard, "Please pass the peas," from my wife who sat beside me.

I laughed and turned to smile at her.

"It all started with peas..." I leaned in to kiss her, never more happy than I was when I remembered that fateful day.

THE END...or is it?

**A/n: (Big Deep Breath as I wipe my nose and clear my eyes)**

**WOW! What a journey...I am still blown away by the response to to this little story. It started as a joke one day and grew into this amazing love story between these two amazing characters. Hell, it took almost thirty chapters to get out of the first two days...and boy did it grow!**

**This was the first fic I ever reached 1k reviews on and it will always hold a special place in my heart. **

**I have to thank ALL of you that read, reviewed, rec'd, pimped and tweeted about Peas...I adore you all and can't ever tell you thank you enough.**

**There are some special people that I have to thank for making this journey even more special that it already was: Edward's Eternal, bb, you are amazing and WILSON will forever belong to you. You named him, your nurtured him and I will forever be in your debt for making him all the he became;)**

**Heather, Jenn, TwiStar, Jude, Jamie, Stacie, Teresa, Kiki and Kitkat...you ladies rock and definitely helped me along the way with your support, encouragment and downright adoration for this fic...I love you all;)**

**Massy, Steph and Bnjwl: my heart, my soul, my love... I couldn't make it without the three of you. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**So, with a heavy heart, I bid these two ado...**

**But, I am planning a special WilsonPOV outtake in the Fandom4Children, so if you haven't donated yet, please do so. It's a great cause that benefits the abused and neglected children of the world and for as little as $5 you can receive a compilation with some amazing gifts for you to enjoy! Fandom4children (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**I'm not planning a sequel...but I'm sure these two will pop up from time to time...so be on the lookout for it;)**

**'Til we meet again, Kyla**


End file.
